The Canvas
by Alrye
Summary: Art has many forms: Painting, coloring, stetching, even sculpting. Art tells you a lot about a person. But for a blind artist what does art mean when you've become a part of it? Rated for rape, dark themes and disturbing mental images possibly . Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

It was silent in the room, minus the occasional command coming from the artist. The room was dark even if it was only 9 in the morning, the owner of the house was blind, he failed to see why he would need light when he couldn't tell the difference from the ever present darkness.

"Okay, Ms. Hyuuga. You may move. Sorry to make you sit so still." said the young man as he grabbed a wet cloth off the table to his right and cleaned his hands.

"No, no! It's perfectly fine! Are you hungry, Mr. Uzumaki? I can make you some breakfast." offered his student.

"That would be nice, thank you, Ms. Hyuuga." He smiled in the general direction of her voice.

Meet 24 year old Uzumaki Naruto, art teacher at the school for the disabled and gifted. He was popular with his students because he was also like them, they weren't 'normal.' Hinata was a gifted young lady, her photographic memory was extraordinary. She can get the briefest glimpse of something and be able to give you exact details down to the most microscopic scratch and hole.

She stood from her seat, careful not to disturb anything in the room as she made her way from the big studio room to his small kitchen. His house was spacious, to make room for his sculptures and models, the walls were painted a breathtakingly beautiful green. With a personal touch of her art teacher. He had someone paint the walls and then guide him as he mixed shades of green and browns, with purples and blues. The end result was a lively forest, it took a lot of time and a lot of paint, but he was able to get it done.

Shaking her head, she got to work making food while Naruto was finishing the last details on the sculpture of her. Naruto laughed as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen area, he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out two glasses before he went to his fruit bowl and grabbed some oranges. He liked having fresh squeezed orange juice with his breakfast, it gave him a nice boost for the day.

"How is you sister?"

"She's learning her sign language very fast. She even asked if she could come see your class, sensei."

"I don't mind, I bet she'd love it. It's a bit sad that she'd never hear your voice, you sound like a harp that has been finely tuned and played by an angel." Naruto said.

"Sensei, you are teasing!" she said as he laughed.

"Am not. Now then let's sit and eat. I hardly get visits from my students at home. What brings you hear today besides the bust I just made for you."

"Well, I was worried."

"Worried?" He cocked his head to the side, an indication that he was both confused and interested.

Hinata took a deep breath, trying to steel her nerves, but also observed her teacher. His ears twitched slightly as he listened to her breathing, and the beating of her heart. He tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes, he waited for her to steady her heart down and to relax her breathing, once she did, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Just tell me what's worrying you." He said after a few minutes.

"Well Neji came home from work last night and he was talking with papa about the latest news..."

"The burglar that's been terrorizing the neighborhood?" Naruto asked.

"Hai... He attacked a deaf woman and left her in a coma... I overheard him and got worried so I came to see you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm quite alright, Hinata. But I appreciate the concern... Now then it's about time you got home, otherwise people will accuse us of having a sexual affair." Naruto said, standing after they had finished eating and he put the plates in the sink to soak before he washed them.

Hinata giggled and got up, gathering her things off the coat rack she let him guide her to the door. She smiled and leaned up to hug him.

"Thank you sensei, for being a steady stream for me." She said and he laughed as he opened the door.

"Hello Neji-kun." Naruto said as Hinata let go and blushed seeing her older cousin there.

"I will never understand how you always know who's at the door." Naruto laughed and pointed to his ears and then his nose.

"I may not be able to see like you can, but I can see with my others senses. Now then, I just finished the bust so come back in a few days to get it, it should be dry and set by then. And thank you again for being my model Ms. Hyuuga."

"Okay sensei and please be extra careful!"

"not to worry! I have leftovers so I won't be leaving the house tonight." Naruto assured her and she smiled.

"Sensei? Did you put in a new garden?"

"Yes I did, mint and lavender leaves a pleasant scent around and in the house." Naruto said. Glad to know that she was a sharp as ever.

"It's lovely, I wish you could see it." she said with a soft sigh.

"Now, now. No sad thoughts young lady." Naruto scolded softly, a bright smile on his face. Neji chuckled and placed a braille memo in his and about the burglar.

"I made a copy for you in braille, I hope it comes in handy for you and I'm sorry if I misspelled anything, I'm not use to writing in braille yet." Naruto nodded as his fingers traced over the bumps in the paper.

"A few mistakes, but I can still read it. Thank you for taking the time for making it for me. I feel terrible about what happened to that woman... Now you two be safe now." Naruto said bowing to them as they did as well before they said one last goodbye and left. Naruto waited until he heard the car pull away from his front yard before he turned to head inside.

He spent the rest of the rest of his day finishing up projects and setting up lessons for his class the next day. Moving around his house with ease as he went. Often while he was alone he let him mind wander back to how he had lost his eyesight.

He was only a child then, he and his father were on their way home from seeing the movie, Lilo and Stitch. He sat in the back seat hugging the oversized Stitch doll his father bought him, singing Hawaiian roller coaster ride while his dad laughed, keeping his eyes on the rode. They had had fun, it was a good movie and everyone was dancing in their seats. They stopped at a red light and while they waited his dad looked back at him through the rear view mirror.

"I take it that you are glad we went to see it." He said with a laugh when he got Stitch's version of a yes. "Well when we go to see your grandma this weekend be sure to say thank you to her for sending us the tickets."

"I will! Can I call her tonight?" an 8 year old Naruto asked.

"Well it's passed your bedtime now... I guess a quick call won't hurt." his dad said as he turned on his turning signal when the light turned green.

As he was turning Naruto saw something white flash as he screamed for daddy to look out. That was the last thing he recalled before waking up in the hospital bed, he opened his eyes, but when he saw that he couldn't see anything he screamed in panic, struggling to get out of bed, only to fall and hurt himself further.

There was another in the room with him, they pressed the panic button before trying to help him. The only thing he remembered about them was the scent of mint and lavender and hands that felt too strong to belong to a child.

After that the doctors came in and got him back in bed and sedated; once he woke up again he heard his grandma sobbing, but it sounded so very loud, the drip of the IV sounded like a steady crash of thunder, the smell of disinfectant hurt his nose and made his eyes tear and made him sick since he could _TASTE_ it from the smell alone. He cried out in pain, wincing when his own voice hurt his ears. He curled up tight, the overlapping sounds and smells were overpowering him.

He laid there a moment, calming his breathing down. That was when he noticed something. He focused his mind on the sound of a bird outside the window, he could hear the chirps as if it were sitting in his lap right in front of him. The flapping of its wings, the slight rustling sound of the feathers shifting into position to take flight and the quick beat of its heart moving slightly faster as it too off into the air. He could hear nurses and patients in the halls outside of the room, even above and below him.

Children, who were sick and dying were smiling and laughing at some jokes, he could hear the squeaks of wheels, the elevators, he could smell flowers, water and even the subtle hint of perfume. After he got use to it he focused his ears on his grandmother's sobs and carefully got out of bed. He felt around for the IV stand and grabbed it, the cold metal felt even colder and he could even count the nearly impossibly small dents from the various hands that grabbed it before.

Following the smell of his grandmother's tears he found the door and opened it.

"Granny?" He asked softly.

He heard her gasp and then felt her strong amazonian arms around him. He was a bit freaked out to hear everything and fell everything from just that movement alone. He relaxed into her arms and listened to what she said even if the doctor could hear it since it was almost inaudible, but he picked it up with ease.

"I'm so sorry Naruto... I'm so sorry, Minato- he- he..."

He didn't need to hear the rest he knew what she was trying to tell him and together they cried and mourned his fathers passing. Shaking the sad memories away, Naruto touched a panel that gave him the time in braille. He gasped seeing that it was so late. He hurried into his kitchen and opened the door and pulled out a turkey sandwich he had made the day before for dinner. He grabbed his cup and poured himself some juice.

He walked over to his table and set down his food but froze, there was draft in the house. He was pretty sure that he didn't leave any of his windows opened, so why was there a draft? He listened to the silence of his house, there was nothing, just his breathing and the slight creak of the window in his studio.

Moving through his house, he listened for any signs of some there, felt for vibrations or other heat signatures, sniffing around for anything out of place, but all he smelt was the fresh mint and lavender plants in his garden. He smiled a bit before he made it to his studio and over to the window. He leaned out to grab the handles and pulled them closed, putting the latch down. He when he did he smelt paint and now remembered that he had been painting something earlier while lost in his thoughts and explained why he left the window open.

After making sure the latch was in place, Naruto made his way back into the hall. He yawned tiredly and stretched as he went, letting out a deep breath and then breathing in. He was hit with a strong scent but before he could react he was slammed into the wall, his head hitting it pretty hard and throwing off his sense of direction.

He staggered to his feet and tried to run but crashed into the opposite wall and slid down a bit as he tired to recall the lay out of his house. But before he could, two strong hands grabbed his in a vice grip and tied them tightly together. He screamed, yelling as loud as he could trying to cause enough commotion to get his neighbor's attention.

"Help! Someone- mmph!" Naruto blinked when a gloved hand clamped tight over his mouth and nose, closing off air access.

He struggled and tried to scream, making himself lightheaded and slowly black out as he heard a low voice shush him. He felt his eyes roll up and then nothing...

Naruto jumped awake when he heard something very loud crash over head. The harsh rattling noise was constant an he could smell the water in the air. It was raining outside. He tired to move, but noticed that he was tied to a chair. He winced when the rope bit into his skin and hissed when he tried to move his feet only to have the same reaction.

He could tell that his clothes had been changed to a simple robe of some sort, kimono judging by the feel of material. He whimpered and tried to spit out the thing in his mouth but it was strapped onto his head. His unseeing eyes moved around, since he had no lay out to follow, all he knew was that the room was cold and damp, it smelt like rust and gasoline.

"Finally awake?" He jumped when the voice was in his ear, the hot breath tickling the sensitive flesh.

He shivered and let out a muffled cry when he felt something wet and slightly rough lick his ear. He shook his head and tried to struggle free.

"Heh... Struggle all you want, little fox, you're not getting away from me." The man laughed.

Naruto whimpered when he felt the man move around him, his foot steps echoing in the spacious room. He heard something squeak and then smelt wood, was there an easel? He smelt the sweet aroma of oil paint and the slightly musky smell of charcoal. What was this man doing? Did he kidnap him just to paint a picture of him? Or was he a serial killer making his MO before he did the deed? Either way it left him shivering in fright as he listened to near silent, even to his heightened inhuman hearing.

He shifted on the chair when he felt the slight change in temperature as his captor stepped toward him. He whimpered pathetically as his clouded blue eye searched everywhere, but saw nothing but the eternal darkness he lived in. with a small cry of shock his feet where untied and the man did the same for his hands. As soon as they were free, he swung his fist where he last sensed his body heat, but med air.

"A fighter, are we?" the man laughed before catching the poor man off guard, again.

Naruto was scared this man was too silent even for a blind man to follow, maybe he was a killer! Naruto struggled in earnest as the man picked him up and carried him, not letting him figure out the distance or space of the room with his bare feet. Naruto gasped when he was set down a little roughly on a bed, but was given little time to recover before he was bound once more, his hands to a the metal bares at the head of the bed and his feet where shackled down with lose chains so he could move them, but not more than a a few inches.

"I'm going to move you into position, do not move or you will be punished. Am I clear?" The man asked, squeezing his left ankle.

Naruto felt like he'd snap it in half and nodded his head vigorously. He closed his eyes knowing that he'd never keep them still since he was blind. The man seemed satisfied by the submission and set to work setting him up. He was forced to rest his face against his right arm, his left laying completely flat as the right was bent as if he were hiding his face in shame.

His body was twisted into a odd by comfy position so giving him the idea that he was struggling to get free of his bounds, his legs were set up so his left leg was bent up as far as the chin allowed him and his right was flat on the bed but bent in word as if trying to hid his modesty. He screamed in shock when the kimono was pulled open, the obi lose, but not undone. The skirt part of the kimono exposed enough of his legs that told him that the slightest shift in position would reveal his underwear.

"Stay just like that." The man commanded before there was a slight clatter and then the soft scratching of charcoal on paper.

Naruto laid there, breathing shallowly as the thunder crashed and rain pelleted the tin roof over head, but the underlying sound of charcoal on paper was still there. He could could lay there and ask himself: _why?_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat alone in my apartment, surround by pictures of beautiful men and women. Most drawn b me, the rest were photos of my muse's own hand crafted works. Yes my muse was a beautiful man himself, hair as bright as the sun during a clear summer afternoon, his blue eyes were clouded over from his blindness, but it never took away from the emotion in them. Good lord just thinking about that beautiful man is making me antsy!

I snap out of my thoughts when the news comes on. I glare at the pretty boy, Hyuuga Neji, I hated him...

He was far took close to my sweet muse for my licking. He's talking about some sick man who get's off on attacking the disabled. I growled hearing where this bastard's been sighted; my muses neighborhood. They describe him to be a middle aged man who suffers from dementia. The fucking pig better not touch my sweet muse!

I shut off my TV and walk over to my newest canvas, my editor has been on my ass about my latest project. I am, much like my beloved, an artist; a very famous one at that. Everyone simply knows me as Ookami.

A dark name for dark art. I capture beauty at the peak of fear, I guess you can say I live off the thrill of frightening someone and then immortalizing that brief moment forever. My last model, the poor girl had to go check herself into a mental hospital. Then again, she insulted my darling Uzumaki-sensei...

Speaking of which, I should get going! I can't stand being late, not even by a fraction of a second.

I smile as I bound off for my room, changing my close, hardly containing my glee as I went. There was nothing more beautiful than watching my sweet Uzumaki-sensei, my muse work diligently while alone. He's a perfectionist, his hands are like the Hyuugas' photographic memory: they memorize details, dips and ridges, textures, emotions.

I had the pleasure of feeling his hands on me once, but back then we were only children. I hadn't been able to get him out my mind since. He had been sleeping in the bed beside me and I was transfixed on his blonde hair and his cherubic face. The only blemish to mar such perfect peach skin were six scars that were hidden under bandages.

I watched him and when he first woke up, he screamed in fright and got out of my own bed to see what was wrong, but he fell from the bed and was getting tangled up in the sheets and wires, I worried that he'd strangle himself so I pressed the panic button and then grabbed hold of him, as soon as I had him in my arms I refused to let go, I felt like an incomplete puzzle that had finally been completed, he was so small and delicate, I feared that the inhuman strength I possessed would crush him.

The doctors soon came and after getting him back into bed and sedated, they moved him from the room saying that I was a danger to him. I grew angry and yelled and demanded that he be left in the room with me, but they said that he needed to be examined again since I might had broken something when I grabbed him. That scared me; I hurt him! But I didn't grab him or hold him that hard!

I was scared and worried every time a nurse came in I asked about the blonde angel and they'd say that the doctors were still looking at him. They said this for days, I fear that he really was hurt until the day I was released from the hospital.

I remember that the doctors said that I was a rare case. They said I was a mutant of some kind, I had inhuman strength, my other senses were sharper than others and I had an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. My foster mother was told to keep me away from small children, that I had a tendency to hurt them when I touch them. When I heard that I thought I killed the blonde angel, but when my foster mom asked if I had hurt anyone, the doctor said no, that I had shown a surprising amount of care.

After that I was in cloud nine, my little angel was live! I didn't hurt him like I did that little girl I save from the speeding car. My foster mother sent me to specialists and got me clay, and art supplies since one has to be delicate while making art. It was the perfect outlet for me! I learned to be gentle with others and it helped me with my OCD.

Now thanks to her, I can live fairly normally. I blinked from my thoughts when I got to Uzumaki-sensei's house. In the course of time it took for me to travel down memory lane, I had walked the five miles from my condo to his one story house.

I admired his house from a distance, the perfect blend of creamé and sand gold. I also noted the change in his garden, lavender and mint, it relaxed and excited me all at once. I stood there for a moment, letting the scent relax me before I moved over to where his studio window was. I peeked inside to see that he was painting.

Now I know you're looking at me like I'm insane, but look for yourself! He's using a canvas that I personally designed for the blind. They has ridges and dips, grooves and slants, they come in varies shapes and sizes for different styles of art, human, landscapes, fantasy, etc. He smiled as he watched those delicate hands feel the canvas, admiring the surface.

He then turns his head to his right, his hand feeling along the line of buckets filled with paint. They had brushes near them and there was braille on them telling him the size and shape of the brush as well as the color paint it was next to. I smiled seeing him open the red paint and dip the brush in and grazing it on the side of the can before turning back to the canvas, my canvas.

I resist the urge to purr in delight, I so want to feel him, have him feel me... SEE me with his hands like he sees his models.

He glides both his hands along the canvas, the paint smearing lovely onto the plain uneven surface. I watched him paint for hours, reds, yellows and oranges with hints of black and white. By the time he is done, he touches his special little clock and scurries out the room, forgetting to close his window.

Here is my chance! No, no... I mustn't- ah but he's so close!

I sit and debate whether or not I should go in; after three seconds I give into temptation and climb into his house, I freeze, making sure not to disturb anything and move quietly and quickly out of the room and into his house.

I was stunned, the walls looked lively, almost as if I went from the real world to a forest of fantasy. The main base color was a pale green with strokes, splatters and dabs of darker greens, blues and purples. Splashes of browns gave it that earthy feel to it. I see some of his sculptures and fight the urge to touch them. I couldn't let myself fall into fancy when my muse is right here in the same house as me.

I freeze when I see him come around the corner, listening for a something. I hid and made my heart almost stop as he passed by. Being around blind people all my life I learned how to hide from them. It came in handy for stalking my beautiful muse.

A few minutes later he comes back, most likely having just closed his window. He yawned, he must be tired from working all day long, followed by stretching, letting me see those supple muscles stretched and pulled taught under his skin, and then it hit me, he took a breath in! I moved quickly, lightly shoving him into the wall, cursing mentally when he hit his head a bit harder than I had hoped, but it blinded him never the less, no pun intended.

While he leaned on the wall, I reached into the bag I had with me, pulling out the rope I need to tie him up with, can't exactly leave with a struggling muse, now can I?

He managed to get his legs under him but he walked passed me and into the wall behind me, poor dear. I was quick to pin him there when I saw his hands gliding on the wall, trying to get his bearings right. I grabbed his hands as softly as possible, remembering that I'm much, much stronger than a normal human being, and tied his hands together, snugly so he couldn't get free, but not tight enough to cut off circulation or injure him.

He screams as I finish with his hands, his neighbors could probably hear him and are calling the police. I can't have them ruining my chance so I covered his mouth mid-scream.

"Help! Someone- mmph?" the sound of his voice was lovely, the scream of fear grated at my gut, making me want to hear more screams, angry screams, pained, even joyful and pleasure... I shake those thoughts from my head, he's not like those other models and muses. They were meant to be broken, he was meant to be cherished.

He struggled in my arms, screaming and trying to get away, but because my hand covered his mouth and nose as well, I could tell that he was making himself pass out from the lack of air. His clouded blue eyes grew heavy and slowly drooped as I finally let his mouth go. I shushed him softly, like I was cooing to a baby, as his small body slumped back into me. I smiled down at his sleeping face, his breathing shallow but evened out as his heart beat settled back into a normal rhythm.

I smile and walk over to his front door, sitting on a small table in order was his cell phone, with braille buttons and a voice feature that told him who he had highlighted so he could make the correct calls. Next to that was his wallet, he had his credit cards and Id in marked sleeves. He also had his cash followed up in specific ways. I closed his wallet, taking only his Id and medical card and putting them in my pocket.

The next item on the table was a set of sunglasses, I guess he feels the need to hide his eyes while out there where the... 'normal' people walked around. Behind those was a cylinder, I took that and pressed a button that looked like a fishcake and flicked it out, it was his walking stick. I took that as well. The last thing on the table where his house keys. I snatched those and made sure his front door was locked before leaving through the back and locking the door.

I walked through the shadows of his neighborhood and got to my condo. I laid him on the sofa and gathered everything I was going to need for my newest project.

Once my bag was packed I picked Uzumaki-sensei up once more and made my way to my car. I drove out of the city and passed a few farms before I got to an abandoned warehouse that I owned. I laughed as the telltale signs of a down pour, perfect! He won't be able to tune that out since the warehouse will make it sound like it's right there in his ears.

I pulled into the small garage and got him out of the back seat before grabbing my supplies. I walked into the warehouse through the spare door and smile, it was spacious and there was a mountain of art supplies in the corner of the room. I dumped my bag on the table and sat Uzumaki-sensei on the chair there.

After that I walked over to my supplies and grabbed one of my easels and set against the table before I opened my bag and pulled out a simple white kimono. I smiled, white would look fantastic on him!

I turned and untied him, before I began stripping him down, I took everything minus his underwear, I will leave that for much later. Now I want him dressed; I gently cleaned off his hands and face of left over paint, smiling when his skin glowed with cleanliness. I got him dressed and retied him, this time to the chair so I can get my paints and coals ready.

It was about an hour later when I heard him wake up. I watched him shift and test his hand and legs, his clouded eyes moved about the room sightlessly. I carefully moved around him and leaned down to his ear, purring softly.

"Finally awake?" He jumped, crying out against the gag I put in his mouth when I licked his ear, enjoying the shiver sliding down his body.

I smirked and stepped away, watching as he struggled to get out of his bindings. It was so cute!

"Heh... Struggle all you want, little fox, your not getting away from me." I laughed as I moved around, making my foot falls echo in the near empty building as I grabbed my easel and set it up near the bed I had set up. I got my blank canvas from my condo, this place wasn't meant for storing, I always brought everything a day before I came to paint, sculpt or sketch. I popped open my mixed paints and set them on a small table by my easel and then grabbed my charcoals. I selected a few of them and placed them on the table, making as little to no noise as possible.

You'd be amazed at how acute a blind persons hearing can be. When everything was ready I turned to my muse and moved towards him, he shifted slightly, having given up on struggling since I made sure he wouldn't be able to get away. He let out the most delicious whimper and then cried out in shock when I cut the rope on his feet and then untied his hands, moving fast when he suddenly swung his fist, hoping to hit me.

"A fighter, are we?" I asked, laughing when I picked him up from behind and carried him over to the bed. He was stiff, knowing why I was carrying him, there was no way I was giving him more hints than needed.

I held him a few inches from the bed and dropped him on it, the jolt was enough to distract him while I quickly cuffed his hands to the metal bars at the top of the bed and shackled his feet to the bottom. After I locked the last shackle in place I held his ankle in my hand, slightly putting more pressure on it than I had when dying it down.

"I'm going to move you into position, do not move or you will be punished. Am I clear?" I asked, being serious about him moving, not so much the punishment part.

He took the bait of my hand on his ankle and nodded his head, his eyes still moving around searching. He closed them and let himself fall lax, I smiled at his submission and moved into place.

I wanted him looking at me so I had him lean his face into his arm, his eye and ear the only visible parts of his face aside from his hair. I didn't want some recognizing his face, his face if for my eyes alone. I left his left arm flat on the bed while bending his right arm correctly so the kimono sleeve would hide his left cheek and the right side of his face.

Next I twisted his body, making it look like he was struggling, his chest raised and his hips pushed back towards my easel, I put a few pillows under him to make him comfy and to help him maintain that position. Lastly were his mile long legs. I had to pat myself for not molesting him while doing this. I bent his left leg up and let the other rest, being sure to press his thighs together, making it look like he was protecting his modest. Much like his face, his modesty was for my eyes alone.

After that I loosened the obi and pulled the kimono open and into place. This made him scream in shock, the muffled cry was exciting me more than I was, but I still kept my focus. I let my OCD guide me, making sure he was in the perfect position. The kimono hung off one shoulder, exposing a part of his golden chest and stomach while the lower part barely covered his modesty.

"Stay just like that." I said while grabbing one of the charcoals from the table and began the rough sketch...

The hours ticked by, the thunderstorm had paced and all that was left was the last pitter-patter of the of the rain.

I looked over at my muse, he had fallen asleep some time ago, his body relaxed from its pose, but that didn't bother me much. I had long since finished the sketch; I was currently painting it. I didn't need him posing for that.

I smiled at my work, the background was black and ashen stone, torches lined the walls as a canopy bed rested in the front ground. On the bed was my captive, I left out the wings I normally gave him, but he had a hair clip of small angel wings in his hair. He was laid out on red sheets his white kimono glowing while he himself looked to be in fearful pain from struggling, He smirked as he finished painting the white wolf that was always in the painting with the angel. A white wolf with black tribal marks. The wolf was sitting in the lower right corner, head thrown up as if he were howling.

Once he finished, he moved it from the damp room and into the an office, that he fixed up to be climate controlled, he set the painting on the desk before turning on the vent and fan before he left, closing the door and cleaning up his mess. He'd call his editor later to come and claim his painting when it was dry right now he had to take his captive back to the city...

I growled as I walked through the park, Uzumaki-sensei, knocked out still in my arms. I found a nice clearing and laid him out as if he had been attacked, the bruising from the ropes and were there still and he was still gagged. I left him in the kimono and ripped his underwear before I tied his hands with the obi behind his back. I dumped his clothes on the ground with his walking stick, Id and medical card. This would convince the police he was attacked by that sicko.

The man never raped his victims just molested them and left after they passed out, his MO was dressing them in plain kimonos and binding their hands with the obi. Once I was sure that it was perfect, I left the area, being sure to rustle the bushes.

As planned an early morning runner heard the noise and went to see what was there. She saw Uzumaki-sensei and gasped. She ran to his side check for life first before she pulled out her cell phone and called 911. After the paramedics came, I left. I was up all night and needed rest. As soon as I got into my condo I pressed the blinking button and groaned when I heard my editors too perky voice.

"Ookami-sensei! I need your new piece by tomorrow! Did you find a new model!"

I sometimes want to mentally scar that woman with images of what's under my bed! The dust bunnies down there will rip your face off. Sighing, I picked up the phone and called her back.

"Yes, it me. I finished the piece, it's at the usual spot go pick it up in about 6 hours and have my things moved back into storage... My muse, I can't tire the poor think out or I'd never be able to finish the new exhibition." I said, she knew what I meant.

I don't like to be rushed so the big boys will just have to wait for this cat to make his next move. When she confirmed the location, I hung up and went to my room, my bed faced the south wall, the only wall in the room not blemished by doors or windows. On that wall was my first piece, an image of me the devil and Uzumaki-sensei, the last Angel on earth. It's morbid, yes but still beautiful.

"Soon, I will have you in my bed, Uzumaki Naruto... My muse, my love." And with that I closed my eyes and let my mind wander...


	3. Chapter 3

~Normal POV~

Slowly, ever so slowly everything was coming back to him. First it was the thunders drops of the IV drip, then it was the screeching sound of the monitor beeping, followed by that rancid smell of disinfectant and finally the unbearable headache that made everything 100x worse than it was. Naruto groaned and shifted in the hospital bed, but ended up pulling on the IV drip and screamed in pain when it tugged.

The door to his room opened and a nurse came in and pressed down on his shoulders.

"Calm down, Uzumaki-san! You're in the hospital, you're safe!" she said frantically as he struggled more to get up, but when she said he was safe, his body automatically relaxed and he slumped backk on the bed.

She got him more comfortable and fixed the IV wire so that the next time he moved it wouldn't pull and hurt him. Naruto relaxed his body and got his senses back under control before he turned his head toward the nurse.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"The burglar that's been terrorizing the local neighborhoods targeted you. A woman on her morning jog heard a strange noise and found you laying in the park, practically naked. I called your agent and told him the news, he said that after he filed a report he'd be picking up your things and coming to get you. Rest easy, you've been through enough."

Naruto said nothing, something she said didn't make sense, the man attacked him, but he was found in the park? Naruto never left his house- The painter!

Everything followed back to him like a slap to the face. The man broke into his house, snuck up on him and kidnapped him before he made him pose for his painting. Naruto didn't recall falling asleep of forced to sleep, but seeing as he was in one piece and nothing was broken, that means his attacker got what he wanted and set him free and was most likely blaming the burglar, since they couldn't call him a rapist.

He shivered as he recalled that man's strength, the way he would randomly smell of arousal, Naruto had to ask the doctor about a rape kit later. He whined softly before he leaned forward and sobbed into his hands. He had been so scared, he didn't know if the man would rape him and kill him or was using him for some sick fantasy? He didn't want to go home, he wouldn't feel safe!

Naruto didn't know how long he sat there crying, time always moved slow in the hospital, but all he wanted was to get out of this stiff bed and maybe go to the local home security building and have an alarm system set up in his house that way if it ever happened again, he'd be able to know much faster. Eventually, he stopped crying and settled down for a nap...

Naruto moaned when he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

"Naruto-kun, time to wake up." The voice said softly.

"Mmm, no... five more minutes, Iruka-san... Iruka!" Naruto shot up on the bed and blindly searched for his caretaker.

Said man dodged the arms and then carefully pulled him into a hug. He laughed when Naruto rubbed his face into his chest and sighed; a gesture he's done since he was blinded. Iruka kissed the top of his head and pet his golden locks.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know... I was painting and finishing some sculptures. I realized it was last and I went to get my dinner from the kitchen when I felt a draft. I had forgotten that I left the window open and went to close it. I didn't hear, smell or feel anyone in the house so I was surprised when I got shoved into the wall. I tried to get away, but I had hit my head and well I lost my sense of direction."

Iruka gasped, Naruto lived in that house for years, since he turned 15, nine years of living in that house, knowing every detail down to the the littlest speck of dust and all of that was gone in on blow!

"What happened after that?"

"He tied my hands up, I screamed, hoping that Mrs. Ren would hear and call the police, but he clamped his hand over my mouth. I guess in my panic I fainted because I woke up somewhere cold, damp and it there was huge thunderstorm over head. I couldn't hear anything. He never let my feet touch the floor either. He was super strong, but deathly silent, I hardly heard him moving around me or sneaking up close to me."

"Did he do something?" Iruka asked, fearing the answer.

"Aside from licking my ear, nothing that I was awake for. He moved me from the chair and tied me to a bed where he left me. I faintly heard him sketching a picture. I was scared that he was going to murder me, but I guess all he wanted was me to model for him... I want to ask the doctor about a rape kit... They said it was the man attacking everyone who's disabled. They found me in the park nearly naked and my things were scattered about."

Iruka held him tighter and hissed under his breath, why would someone hurt Naruto? He was a sweet young man! He couldn't hurt anyone even if he tried. When he felt his shirt become damp, he knew that Naruto was crying again. The poor boy was scared out of his wits.

"Naruto, you have to let me go so I can ask about the rape kit. And as soon as that's looked at and the doctor says we can leave, I'll take you to Hatake's Home and Business Security. I'll ask Kakashi-san if he can custom make an alarm system for you." Iruka said. Naruto nodded, fighting off a smile as he sat back. Iruka's lover was an elite business man, who specialized in security systems and worked well with the police. Kakashi was a funny man too and he treated Naruto like a normal person, most would try to be too delicate with him or were inconsiderate.

"Okay..." Iruka nodded and left him alone.

He closed his eyes, closed his eyes as a nurse came in to disconnect the wires. He was always self-conscious of others looking at his eyes when he himself couldn't see their. He remembered Kakashi saying his eyes were a pretty shade of blue even with the clouding from his blindness. Others thought he was being rude because he's 'stare' at them, but when they realized he was blind, they wither called him a freak or apologized.

"Okay, Uzumaki-san, you're all wire free! I'll be back in a sec with the wheelchair and your clothes. Then I will help you get dressed and removed the needle from the IV out of your arm."

"Hai."

She ducked out the room as he slowly sat up and put his feet on the side of the bed. As she had said, she came back quickly and then carefully removed the IV needle and bandaged the area up. Once that was done, she did one last check of his vitals, examined his eyes, watching as the iris pulled in ward as if the pupil was hiding itself from the light.

"You're eyes seem to be reacting quite well. You know, my father's a surgeon here, he specializes in eye surgery... Maybe you'd like to speak with him?"

"... Thank you, but not right now. Maybe some other time I will stop by and ask about it, Miss?"

"Alice. William Alice."

"Thank you again, Ms. William." He said bowing his head politely to the woman. She giggled and got him changed and into his wheelchair.

By that time, Iruka came back with the doctor and he shooed her out of the room.

"Uzumaki-san, I have the results of the Rape Kit we took when you were first brought in. The came back negative. You should consider yourself lucky... I did blood tests and there was nothing in your system, so that ruled out date-rape drugs and others. Can you tell me something specific about the attacker?"

"He's incredibly strong... He grabbed my ankle and held it tight. It fel like it would break if he squeezed it any harder than he was."

The man made a thoughtful noise before he said that since there was nothing else wrong with him, he was free to leave after the papers were filled out and signed.

Iruka got that all done before be smiled down at Naruto, who had put on his sunglasses so that others weren't creeped out by his stare. Iruka stopped him beside his car and helped him in. Naruto sat in the back, leaning back into the plush seat and sighed. Iruka got in after putting his bag in the trunk. The had found him with only the clothes he wore before being kidnapped, the kimono that his kidnapper made him wear, his walking stick, keys, Id and medical card.

He smiled when Iruka put on some classical music, Bach was one his favorite composers. Iruka made sure to look carefully, Naruto was still nervous about being in a car after losing his eyesight and his father in a car accident. When he got to the building, Iruka got out first and then moved over to Naruto's side and helped him out, making sure he was fine before he took his arm and guided him to the elevator.

The ride up was smooth, the light jazz music in the elevator helped settle Naruto's nerves, even if it was just a little bit. He let Iruka guide him down the halls and they stopped in front of a desk.

"Excuse me, I'm Umino Iruka, may I please see Hatake-san?" Iruka asked the lady.

Naruto could smell the sickly sweet smell of nail polish, he knew she wasn't doing her job if she had time to paint her nails.

"I'm sorry sir, but Hatake-san doesn't want to be disturbed." She said in a fake polite voice and the smell of nail polish came back tenfold.

"Iruka-san, why would Kakashi-san be busy to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Uzumaki-sensei..." the woman gasped and Naruto assumed she was looking at him. Then he heard her pick up the handset and press a few buttons before Kakashi's voice picked up on the other end.

"Uzumaki-sensei as in the famous blind artist and school teacher! Just a moment please! Hatake-san, Uzumaki-sensei is here to see you with an Umino-san-? Hatake-san?" She looked at her handset in confusion before her boss's all too cheery voice rang out.

"Naru-chan, Iruka-chan!" Kakashi said as he hugged the two of them. "What can I do for you? You never make a personal visit to me at work... Did something happen!"

Iruka calmed the silver haired man down and told him what happened. The secretary listening in while hiding her nail polish and a few other unmentionables so she wouldn't get in trouble. Kakashi remained silent the entire time, shocked that something would happen to Naruto.

"Come this way, we'll go into my workshop and look at models... oh by the way Ms. Carson, the next time you paint your nails will be your last. I don't like having customers complain to me about the rudeness of my staff. And the next time you are rude to my lover; I will fire you." Kakashi said.

She gaped at him and then nodded her head, apologizing to Iruka and Naruto for being rude and got to actual work. Kakashi smirked and walked them to his office, aka the workshop. He sat Naruto down on a chair as he and Iruka gathered up some of the models he had and set them on the table. They spent the better part of the day picking out a model and telling him what he needed it for.

"Okay so you want the 9 series, XK-0910? I can have it made in braille and have voice confirmation. Now then I wrote down everything you wanted. A Panic button that will alert us here at the office and the police, fire department and medical centers. Automatic alerts in the event something happens when you are a way and two alarms, one being silent in the event they cut off the sound alarm."

"Yes, I believe that is everything." Naruto said as Kakashi nodded.

"Once I have the model set up to everything specified I will personally come and install it. I don't want those idiots messing with you or damaging anything either." Kakashi said.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san."

"Not a problem. I will also set it up to send alerts to my cell and Iruka's cell so if anything happens we'll know when the police know." Kakashi said and then shook his hand sealing the business deal. Iruka offered to pay, but Kakashi said that he'd do it for free after all Naruto was like a son to him as much as he was one to Iruka.

After a few more minutes of bonding, Iruka and Naruto left to go to Iruka's place until the system was set up and functioning...

-Time skip-

Naruto sighed as the last of his students left for the day and he cleaned up his desk. It had been two weeks since his attack and he felt much better now that Kakashi had set up the alarm system in his house. And even better was that the burglar was finally caught by the police when he went after a mute girl, but wasn't counting on her big brother being near by.

He was in jail for life, making the streets safe once more for the disabled to walk, well as safe as a large city gets. He packed his brief case, and put the papers he needed to grade in the right folders for all his classes before he got his coat and walking stick. He lightly tapped it on the floor, though he knew the building by heart.

He by passed a few other teachers and said his good byes, waving in case one of the deaf teachers were near by. As soon as he stepped out side, the brick cold night air of spring hit him and and he shuddered a bit. He walked to the street and bag his long walk home. The hustle and bustle of the city was somehow muted today. He stopped on the street corner, feeling all the other body heat signatures gathered around. When they shifted he began walking as well.

He didn't let his mind wonder because he didn't want to end up lost in the city. The crowds began to thin out as he made his way home, once he got to his neighborhood he smiled, he could smell cookies from the house at the other end of the block being pulled from the oven. He could hear Mrs. Ren's daughter playing the piano.

The overlapping sensations of his neighborhood made him feel relaxed and at home. Starting to walk once more he felt along the stone walks that fenced off the the houses, feeling for the address plate that had his name on it in braille. He touched his and smiled, but that faded quickly as he smelt the sweet scent of oil paints and that mushy smell of charcoal. He spun around, swinging his walking stick, but it hit nothing and then he was slammed into the wall again.

He sank down, his mind becoming confused once more as he was picked up and carried off somewhere. He hung limp in his attacker's arms, trying to gain some kind of focus, but hearing a car alarm chirp he punched the man, making him drop him. Naruto crawled forward, hitting a wall he used that to get up and guide him away from his attacker.

"Get away from me! You're suppose to be in jail!" Naruto cried, tripping on garbage and stray cats that got in his way. He tripped and fell into a puddle, but before he could attempt to get away again he was picked up, a hand clamped over his mouth once more.

He struggled and fought in his panic, his left hand fumbling with his cell phone, he managed to get it open and hit talk, but it was snatched away from him as he passed out, the last thing he recalled was the sound of something being smashed...


	4. Chapter 4

- Normal POV-

He whined as he regained consciousness, trying to move only to find he couldn't. Naruto gasped and tried again and and again, but no matter what he couldn't move his body. With a scream of frustration, he jerked about and kicked his feet, but he couldn't move in the least.

"Finally awake?" Asked that voice as those hands forced him to lay still. Naruto shivered when they lightly, lovingly traced his sides and over his legs.

"Mmph! Mmph, mmph!" He cried as those hands traced his chest and neck.

He feared the ma would strangle him to death, but he didn't he leaned down and kissed the cloth tied between his lips, lightly brushing the soft mounds of flesh.

"So beautiful... Ah, I mustn't get ahead of myself. Pleasure can come after I finish. Now hold still or else, my love..." The man cooed as he positioned the blonde once more.

Naruto shivered and felt tears slide down his face as he felt the man move his body so that he was laying flat on the bed, his arms resting slightly beside his head as he was forced to look up. His legs were up and pressed together. It felt as if he were screaming in fear, pain or was it suppose to be pleasure? He did scream when he felt a hand touch the small strip of skin between balls and his anus, his face grew hot and he was trapped in that position since he was scared that the man would hit him.

"Beautiful... Now hold still, my love, I have two paintings to do..." The man ordered before the soft scratching noise of charcoal on paper reached his ears.

Naruto whimpered and shivered since the man's hand was still on his balls, massaging that small area through his underwear. He cried out when he's pinch his balls or teasingly rub over his anus, the man just chuckled and commented on his beauty.

Hours ticked by at a snails pace and Naruto felt he'd die if the man didn't stop! He had be come hard much to his horror and he was getting hungry which was even worse! He just wanted to go to sleep and wake back at home, where it was safe and no one could touch him.

"There... Now, time for a break... Ah, look at you, such a wonderful sight! Hm... but I can't touch more than I have..."

Naruto's eyes got wide as he 'looked' down between his legs. He was going to leave him like this!

But before Naruto could voice any protest, he screamed in shock when he felt a gloved hand touch his arousal, his body twisting to lay flat on his stomach; vaguely aware that the man unchained his legs.

He shivered as he felt the roughness of the glove touch his mega hypersensitive tip and press hard on the slit at the top. Naruto screamed in painful pleasure as the man then pinched the mushroom tip, smirking when the blonde keened like a little fox.

"Ah, is my little fox in heat? Maybe I should help you..." The man growled low in his ear as he began fisting the blonde's erection.

Naruto screamed and cried, whimpered and whined, keened and mewled as the man moved his hand up and down, squeezing and barely touching him, giving him such pain filled pleasure that he felt as if he were going blind again.

Naruto really screamed feeling another gloved hand squeeze his butt, kneading the flesh before traveling south and inland. He cried out when a slick gloved finger began rubbing his anus and slowly poking inside. Naruto shook his head in desperation; he didn't want to be raped!

"Mmph! Mmph!"

"Shh, there's nothing to fear, my love, shh..." The man moaned, feeling turned on by the sight and sounds of his beautiful captive.

Naruto moaned and cried as one hand fisted his length the other hand was pumping in and out of his ass. He felt at least three fingers in there by now. He also felt that unmistakable tight coiling in his stomach that came with release.

Naruto suddenly craved his back in the most beautiful arch that he had ever seen on his models and with one last scream he came. The sight alone made him cum, he was glad he slipped on a condom otherwise he's have a mess in his pants.

"Such a lovely sight... Mmm, you taste good too... Hold still..." He ordered.

Naruto silently sobbed as he listened to the scratching sounds once more. He was on his side, his kimono, that his kidnapper seemed fond of dressing him in, was lifted up revealing his ass and his stretched hole. He had cum on his legs and his cock was still leaking out a bit more. His face was somewhat hidden by his arms as his legs were heavy with post orgasm paralysis.

-Artist's POV-

Oh god that was good! His light caramel skin was a brilliant rose color, his clouded eyes seemed unfocused as his body was racked tremors from his orgasm. I worked quickly to get every detail right, from the gentle arch of his legs to the sinuous curve of his hips and waist, the delicate curve of his arms. His tear stained cheeks still wet. I couldn't find any other sight more beautiful than this. The way his stretched anus winks invitingly at me!

I suppress my libido and groans of delight, I went too far as is, any further and I'll never complete what I need done. Besides I didn't want to risk being caught, at least not until I've finished completely. I grin at my new sketch, the angel looks so radiate after committing a dreadful sin with the demon wolf...

I set it down to paint later and I go over to my beautiful prisoner and pick him up. I figured it'd take longer than a day, but all well. He's tired, I noted as he leaned into me for warm and his breathing evened out into that of someone sleeping. This made me smile, he was subconsciously seeking protection from me, the one threatening him. I guess Stockholm Syndrome isn't something you read about in books.

I walked out of my ware house and down a dirt road to a small cabin in the back. I unlock the door and carefully step inside. Uzumaki-sensei whined when I closed the door a bit too hard. I walk into the bathroom and sit him on the toilet, leaning him on the wall while I run the shower head to fill the bath with hot water. I turn to him and strip off the soiled kimono and stand him up over the open toilet.

"Come now... I know you have to pee... there's a toilet right here in front of you just let it go..." I whisper to him, softly, being careful not to let my real voice shine through.

He mumbles in his sleep and relieves himself into the toilet. I picked him up once he was done and set him in the full tub, shutting off the shower head and holding him up so he doesn't drown on me. I carefully wash his body and face, taking in his slender form, the small compact muscles were barely notice able until he strained them.

His long legs were toned from all the walking he does, his small feet were so cute I wanted to play with them! His hands, those thin spindly fingers were strong from working with hard clay, those hands were his eyes. How I wish for him to see me with these beautiful fingers...

I kissed those delicate hands of his and then rinsed him off before picking him up and wrapping him in a towel. I move to the only room in the whole cabin and lay him on the bed. Quickly drying him off and going over to the trunk in the room I pull out a yukata and some boxer briefs. After I dressed him I got him into bed, being sure to tie his hands in front of him and his ankles as well, I didn't want him escaping while I was finishing up the paintings and cleaning up all the evidence...

I groaned when I finally set down the paint brush. It took me three hours, 42 minutes and 23 seconds to paint both pictures. My editor will be foaming at the mouth when I call her from the city to tell her I got two paintings down.

The first one had my beautiful Uzumaki-sensei on his back, I painted the wolf I always do in human form, he had his hand where I had mine. Touching, caressing, molesting the angel. I made it at an angle so you could see the torment on the angel's face. The second one he was on his side and I angled it so you couldn't see his anus, just the wolf's head resting on his leg, a hand raised to his face licking off the cum.

I was always famous for my dark themed paintings. It was something that made me... well, me! In art I could abuse and torture my muse, but in real life I cherish him and love him. Sighing I put them in the back room to dry, after turning on the vent and fans. I cleaned up the bed and burned the sheets and mattress, as well as the gloves and condom I used. The rest of my things will be picked up when I call my editor.

I sigh and walk back to the cabin and jump in the shower. I didn't want to drive back to the city smelling like sex and paint. Though I'm going to greatly miss that scent. After I was done, dried and dressed. I walked into my room to see my muse still sleeping. He looked so small and fragile, I almost feel guilty for tying him up and molesting him.

I go over to the trunk once more and pull out the bag with his belongings in it. I put it on my shoulder and then pick him up from the bed. He snuggles closer and gives a happy hum before drifting off to sleep once more.

I laugh a little at his cuteness, hard to believe he's 24. I get him into my car and strapped in before I climb in and drive back to the city. I sigh as I think of the next painting I want to do, but I need to wait. If I do this one too soon the police will catch wind. It doesn't help that they finally caught that sicko. In a way I'm both happy he's in jail and annoyed that he's in jail; all well...

I got to the city and went to the park with my cargo. I lay him in a different clearing and dumped his thinks on the floor. I dressed him in his clothes, but tore and ripped them before pinching his skin in random areas.

I winced when he began to bruise just from pinching him, but at least it looked convincing that he was attacked and with his stretched hole they'll assume rape or attempted rape. I took the kimono and like last time made a lot of noise before hearing a dog bark and the owner chasing it down.

I saw a young man, about 15 years old, come through the thick bushes as his dog ran over to Uzumaki-sensei and began licking his face. The boy gasped and pulled his dog away and made sure that he was still alive. Once he was sure that he was alive he called 911 and looked about for anything out of the ordinary when the police arrived I left.

I walked into my condo and threw myself face down on the sofa and sighed, today had been very good. I got two paintings down and I even got to touch sensei in away I've never dreamed of doing. With one last smile I fell to sleep...

-Normal POV-

"Mmm... Shut up!" growled a very cranky Kakashi as the phone kept ringing before his answer machine finally picked up. He smiled and snuggled back into his lovely dolphin's back, about to fall asleep when his cell phone began ringing. "FUCK YOU!"

"Huh? 'Kashi-kun?" Iruka asked, having been woken up by his lover's yell.

Said silver haired man got out of bed and fished his cell out of his pants and opened it.

"What the fuck do you want! It's fucking 5 in the morning- WHAT? I'm on my way now!" Kakashi closed his phone and tossed it onto his desk before he ran about the room gathering his suit and clothes. "Iruka! Naruto's in the hospital! Someone tried to rape him!"

That got the brunette up, wide awake and running out the door fully dressed in under ten seconds while he followed behind having grabbed his cell and locked his apartment door.

They drove to the hospital, nearly running over a tow truck while they were at it and raced into the building. The nurse screamed in terror when Iruka picked her up and shook her demanding to know where his adopted son was at.

"S-S-sir! C-calm down!" She cried out.

"Mr. Umino?" Someone asked and he spun around, a look so scary on his face it topped the king of demons!

"What the hell do you want?" He growled out, still holding the nurse in the air.

"I can take you to see your son, but you need to calm down or I'll be forced to ask you both to leave." the doctor said calmly. Iruka dropped the nurse and within a second was calm, well as calm as a volcano chock full of TNT ready to explode again. "This way..."

They walked down the halls, the doctor filling them in on the tests down and the results.

"The rape kit came back negative for semen, but his hole was stretched, red and there were traces of lube in his canal, but he denies having had sex. Is this true?"

"Naruto's never had sex, never even date anyone! He finds it hard to date because he's blind and doesn't want to risk being tricked, drugged or raped... He prefers to teach and sculpt..."

"I see... Do you know of anyone who would do such a thing?"

"No one personal. Naruto's never made enemies and the only people I could think to do such a thing are some of his eccentric fans and that man who was arrest some time ago for attacking the disabled." Kakashi said.

"Damn... He doesn't know what the person looks like because he was bound and gagged, he doesn't even know where he is when this happens... did we catch the wrong man?"

"But the other guy never attacked the same person twice!"

"You're right. He also doesn't paint his victims either... well he's resting right now, but you may go in and see how he's doing he may be more willing to talk to you than he will to me." The doctor said once they stopped outside of Naruto's room.

Iruka thanked him and hurried inside. Naruto looked so tiny in the big bed they gave him. He was on his side, the covers tucked in tightly around his legs as he clutched the pillow tightly with his hands. Iruka covered his mouth as he looked at the frightened 24 year old man, the image was shattered and replaced with a small child.

Kakashi cursed under his breath as he walked over to the bed and picked up the chart. He glared at it as he took what ever info he could before he kissed Iruka and left for the police station, someone had better know what was going on here or he would go off like he's never done before.

"Naruto? Naruto... It's Iruka... I-i came as soon as they called... Naruto?"

He looked at the man lying in bed and sighed, he was in REM sleep, but it was obviously a nightmare he was reliving. He knew kidnapping and rape was scary when you saw it happening, but if must be terrifying to be kidnapped and raped and never know who did it, or what they looked like.

"Ohh Naruto..." He fell to his knees by the bed and sobbed...


	5. Chapter 5

-Normal POV-

The drive to the country was nice and lazy, she smiled and sang along with the song playing on the radio. She got a phone call from Ookami-sensei that morning and she was delighted to hear that he finished TWO paintings last night!

Her cell phone rang and she flicked the switch on her car radio to a blank change and called out.

"Yamanaka Ino speaking!"

"Ino-chan! It's me Ibiki! Just calling to remind you to call Ookami-sensei to let him know I need his next painting by the end of the week!" She heard the deep voice of her boss rumble out of her car speakers.

"No need boss! He called me this morning to say that he finished two new paintings! I'm on my way to pick them up from his workshop!" She giggled.

"What! Two! Did he take speed or something!"

"No! Ookami-sensei's one medication, there's no way he'll do drugs! Though I think they gave him something stronger to control his OCD... Anyway, I think it's his model! I as soon as I get the other two paintings I will bring in all three and you can see his model for yourself! Got to go before the po-po come after me!" She laughed, her bubbly personality shining through even more.

"Get them and be quick!" with that there was a click and the dial tone.

She flicked the switch again and laughed when the next song came on the air and she bounced in her seat. Soon she got to the warehouse and walked in through the front door. The materials had been picked up and taken back to the storage unit in the city so she didn't have to worry about picking up his supplies this time. She opened the door to the store room and smiled at the two paintings laying side by side on the table.

Ino looked at them and felt the need to cover her nose with a hanky so she wouldn't bleed of her favorite artist's works. The first work: Imprisoned Angel was beautiful, the dark dismal colors of the room while the Angel laid captive to the wolf. Now it was the second one: The Pleas of an Angel, The angel was arching off the bed so his mouth was barely seen as he screamed, the wolf's humanoid hand touching him god only knows down there. And then there was the last one: A Taste of Sin. The angel was curled up, frightened and ashamed of the sin he just committed as the wolf tasted the sweet essence of his captive.

"This model is beautiful... I wish I knew who it was! Well best get you in your boxes and back to the office before Ibiki-san sends the FBI after me!" she giggled and got out the shipping boxes from the corner of the room and began to carefully wrap and box the paintings before taking them out to her car where the first one was sitting in the back.

Once she was done she drove like the devil back to the city. She pulled up in front a large building and ran inside to get a cart before coming back to the car and loading the precious cargo. She then grabbed her bag, locked her car and took a few seconds to fix herself and then placing her hands on the cart handles, she began to strut, her hips swaying sensually as she walked up the ramp and into the automatic doors.

Everyone inside the lobby stopped to star at her. They knew that the only time Ino walks in with that strut was when she was bringing in works from Ookami. They all wanted to ask her what they were, others throwing fits for not being his editor, the rest were jealous that she always got first hand looks at his works!

She couldn't help the catty grin she gave them as the elevator doors closed and took her up to the penthouse office where Ibiki was most likely acting like a woman waiting on her pregnancy test. The second she set foot into his office, he pulled the cart from her and pushed it to the examining table and then yanked her to sit on the plush sofa. He then dropped before her and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Tell me, before I even look at them! Tell me are they good?" He looked like a man purposing to his girlfriend.

"They... Are... Orgasmic..." She moaned out the last word and Ibiki fainted, with a light swoon.

Ino laughed and got up to grab the boxes. As if on cue, the second she popped the latches, Ibiki was up and over at the table before she could even lift the lid of the first box. She carefully removed the covering and then the wrapping before she laid the first painting on the table.

"This is the first one; Imprisoned Angel." She said showing him the painting of the struggling angel as the wolf sat and watched in the corner of the painting. Ibiki's eyes lit up with sadistic glee as he took in the dismal colors, the dark room, the fear the angel seemed to radiate as he struggled within his bindings.

"Beautiful... this is his model? Amazing! It looks like they are truly in fear and torment... The angles are natural looking rather than the choppy forced poses of his last model..." Ibiki said, practically burning the image to his memory.

"This is the second one; Pleas of an Angel." She said, setting out the second one, having take it out while he was critiquing the first one. He felt his inner submissive scream as he watched the pain and torment radiate from the Angel, the way he arched and screamed, the wolf's humanoid hand was under the kimono doing lord knows what to the angel.

"This is fantastic. They can hold this position for hours! I know Ookami doesn't like touching his models more than necessary and he hates having to constantly correct the position. The strokes and even leveling of the painting suggests that he got this done with no interruptions to his mood! Look how the Angel's body is strained to the max within the bindings? See how smooth the arch of his neck and spine are? Amazing..."

"And here's the last one; A Taste of Sin." Ino said as she set down the last painting. Ibiki had to reign in his inner princess at this on. The exhausted, but still protective position of the angel's body while the semen coated his legs, Ookami's head resting on his legs, hiding his naked backside. His hand covered in semen and tasting it made it hard for Ibiki to sit silently.

"Ookami-sensei is officially my soul mate!" Ibiki said as he fell to the floor, just looking at such graphic art made him a hardcore BDSM lover weak in the knees!

"And there's more to come! Sensei said that the last painting was going to be something worth killing for! I can't wait to see it! Since he met this week's and next week's deadlines, he has more than enough time to make the next one... But we have to wait on his muse."

"Yes, Artists and their muses are scary creatures... He can take the rest of his life it means paintings like this make it to the exhibition table!" Ibiki pretty much moaned out as Ino put away the art before the big burly man came in his pants.

"Yep! Ohh I heard from Tenten-chan that Uzumaki-sensei was in the hospital, someone attacked him twice now, the first time nothing happened but this time it seems they tried to rape him!"

"NANI!" Ibiki cried out in shock. "Who would attack a blind man! Let alone one who's never done anyone his whole life any harm!"

Ino shook her head sadly as the big burly man growled and paced back and forth. Ookami and Uzumaki-sensei were his hottest artists to date and were world famous. People killed just to get a single lesson from one of them, god forbid this got to the media!

"Get me Umino-san on the phone pronto! I want to know what's going on and I better make a few calls as well... If someone's willing to attack and rape a blind man he's going to need to protection..." Ibiki hissed as he reached for his phone as Ino left to do as he asked of her...

-First person POV-

Ugh so fucking bored... I sighed and looked over to the others sitting about the apartment. There was Lee, the man was filled with endless energy, but a little slut. You had to fuck just to make him sit down long enough to cut his hair! Next was Piss, Brass and Ass, Karin. She's hot but the lesbo was too damn much once she got started on sexism. Believe me I was so tempted to kill her one time. After the lesbian was her male counterpart, her twin bother, Kabuto. The guy was quiet, never speaks more than needed and no matter what we do, his glasses always seem to slip down. He looks like a lab rat but that kid's more deadly with a knife than the Grim Reaper is at stealing your soul. Then there's the Captain, Hyuuga-san looked to be half way shooting Karin and strangling Lee. I sat at my desk, feet up as I looked over another report about someone vandilizing the local drug store.

"Idate!" I fell from my seat when my big brother screamed my name. I shoot up and quickly put my arms up.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T UNTIE MIZUKI THIS TIME! HE GOT ON HIS OWN!" I screamed in a panic. My brother never yells at me unless I did something to his S without his permission. The man was into BDSM and let's say that being family does little to protect me from him in a rage...

"... You untied Mizuki?"

"NO! He got out on his own and ran off to do shopping for dinner! I swear!"

"Haha! the little faggot's getting chewed out!" Karin cackled in the background.

"FUCK YOU, LESBO!" I snapped at her and she hissed back.

My brother pinched the bridge of his nose and seemed to be counting to ten before he glared at me.

"Get off your lazy ass and get over to Konoha King Medical Center. Uzumaki-sensei was attacked and almost raped."

…... whoa... silence...

I laughed and stood.

"Good one Aniki, but seriously what did you need me for?" I asked, only to thrust up against the wall with my brother's massive hand around my throat.

"I am not joking. Get your fucking ass over there now or I'll call Zetsu again..."

I paled and nodded rapidly before running out the office like a little girl. I could hear Karin's scream of terror before Lee came running by to get water to revive the girl. Don't blame him or her. Uzumaki Naruto was a world famous artist despite the fact that he is blind.

Next to him was Ookami. I guess you could say they were two halves of the same coin. Uzumaki-sensei was light, his art reflect peace and purity, it makes my brother nice, which is still scary since he bakes cookies and well... somone covered from head to toe in scars baking cookies and calling you ototo-chan is fucking horrifying!

Then there was Ookami-sensei. His art was dark, fearful, tormenting. Once again it makes my brother happy, his inner princess goes into fan girl mode and well... I rather not think about it. I sigh as I finally stop running only to realize I'm in front of the hospital. So much for flagging a cab...

I walked up to the nurse at the front desk and asked her for Uzumaki-sensei's room number and she pointed at the elevator telling me he was in the private wing. I nodded and took the special pass that she handed me and I headed off to the elevator.

I still couldn't understand why anyone would attack Uzumaki-sensei. I mean most fanatics would, but to the point of raping him? Either the person was an extremist or they were deranged and beyond Obsessive Compulsive. I sighed, promising that I'd make whoever tried to hurt him pay.

I knocked on the door and a silver haired man opened it. His mismatched eyes glared death at me as he growled just as venomously at me.

"Who the fuck are you and do you want me to kill you?"

"I'm Officer Idate, sir, Morino Idate. I'm Morino Ibiki's little brother. He asked that I take up being Uzumaki-sensei's bodyguard." I answered, not once bothered by the attitude.

Trust me, I met Umino-san when he was in a full out rage because someone had knocked Sensei into a fountain and since he was blind he couldn't tell which way as up or down and almost drown. I rather put up with the lover with a gun than the quiet man with strength that puts Hercules to shame.

"Come in... Sorry, I haven't slept since they called us... Iruka just fell asleep; it's best not to wake him."

"What about Uzumaki-sensei?"

"Nothing... The doctors says that he was fine, just doing what anyone too scared to face reality do... they dream..." Hatake-san said as we watched Naruto's eyes shift rapidly behind his closed eyelids, a crease in his brow telling us that he wasn't dreaming happy dreams.

We took a seat and he told me as everything that he knew about the situation. I took notes, even reading the chart hanging at the end of the bed. I felt helpless and angry as much as Hatake-san did. We sat there for about an hour in silence, I was texting the notes I got from Hatake-san to Neji and the others so they could get a head start on investigating. I looked up at Uzumaki-sensei's body, he looked so small in that huge bed.

It sucks you know. Meeting your idol in person only because he was attacked and you were sent to protect him. I sighed again for like the billionth time this morning when Uzumaki-sensei suddenly start to have a fit, he was screaming and arching his back like he was trying to twist away from something.

"Naru-chan!" Hatake-san cried as ran to stable his lover's adopted son. Umino-san shot up at the shouts and screams, the man must have been tired, and ran over to them.

I got up and ran to the door, calling for a nurse.

By the time she ran in with a doctor, Uzumaki-sensei screamed once more and opened his eyes, waking up from his nightmare and clinging to his father figures. He sobbed and held them tightly, his body trembling to the point that both men were shaking as well.

I stepped out into the hall, taking shaky breathes and counting to ten. I've seen dead bodies, gory crime scenes even walked waist deep in human soup before, but never once did I see something like watching my idol scream in terror from his dreams and cry like a child having woken up from a nightmare. I felt hot tears prickle at my eye, that was it, that fucker was dead!

-Artist; First Person POV-

I woke from yet another dream, smiling to myself as I sit up and grab my sketch pad, I flip through it to the last page and begin drawing what I saw in my dream. At first it was barely visible lines and shapes, slowly forming a figure and then finally my sweet Naruto. He was laying by a lake, a gown of silk and gossamer covered his body as his head rest on his left arm. His right hand was playing with the tail of the wolf.

I smiled I always depicted the wolf as an actual wolf or a demon both anthropic and humanoid. In this one the wolf was humanoid, his tail wrapped over the angel's waist while one arm supported his head and the other was sensually pulling the skirt of the gown up.

I grabbed color pencils and began to color it in, purring low in my throat when it looks life like. Oh how I wish for this to be real, resting by a small lake on a night summer evening, my hand playing with his sides and legs while I leave nips and kisses all along his neck and shoulders.

Suddenly my cell phone rings and I look to see that it's time for me to take my medicines. I get up and walk over to the kitchen, ignoring the bloody corpse laying on my table. I grab my medication bottles and set them on the table before I pulled out all the pills I need and grab a bottle of water. I swallow them one by one and take my water before I grab a knife and carve off a piece of the body and toss it into a frying pan.

As my lunch slow cooked I gathered the corpse into a body bag and tossed it down the garbage suit. She was the last person who lived in this building. All well, you get too nosy and you end up dead. Wish everyone here had minded their own business about what I do here...

Good thing that only four people including myself lived here. I walked into the house and began cleaning before the pills took effect and I ended up blacking out for a while. It's not that I pass out, I just get heavily sedated and my body goes on autopilot. After cleaning my kitchen and eating, I put the dirty dishes in my washing machine and set it on the highest setting possible and fill the soap and cleaner tubs with soup and my personal mix to clean off even caked on blood.

After that I think I might go...


	6. Chapter 6

-Artist POV-

… Huh? Oh, I blacked out again... I wish my foster mom was still living with me, she at least made sure I ate properly and when I blacked, she made sure I didn't wander around. Looking around I note that I'm in my studio and I'm staring at my next canvas. Yes now I remember what I was doing, I was getting my things ready for when I went to get my muse again!

I smile and caress the smooth whiteness of the canvas, how I wish to taint it with reds and grays, never truly black...

I want to taint it like I taint sensei. Never hurting him, but tainting him enough to radiate that beautiful glow of his.

I let out a shaky breath as I feel another hard on make itself known between my legs. I stiffly move, having sat there for a few hours now. I hurried to the bathroom and dropped my pants and sat on the toilet. Gripping my flesh, I hiss out in deep pleasure as an image comes to mind.

Yes... I can see it now...

The beautiful arch of his back as he thrusts his hips back and I slam mine forward. His impassioned cries, the way he begs me to fuck him into the next full moon. Yes, that tight wet heat, the creamy skin smooth and unblemished. His lips calling me like a sacred prayer to the heavens!

"Sensei!" I bellow, shooting my load into my hand and the rest on the floor and wall. I can still feel my aching need, but I will it away, I can wait...

I need to wait otherwise, all that my foster mother did and what I have done would be for naught. I clean up my wall and floor before jumping in the shower. After I've cleaned up I get dressed and pull out my cleaning supplies, the house was filthy and needed to be cleaned...

A few hours have passed and I can honestly say my house was nice and clean. I jump when my door bell rings and I smile as I walk over to it and open the door.

"Mom!" I smile at the woman and she smiles back.

"How's my little Ookami?" She asked and scratched behind my ear, I felt my eyes roll up as I let out a shaky breath, I loved/hated when she did that!

"Well are going to let me in?"

"Hai..." I step aside and let her in, she looks at the house and sighs.

"Just finished cleaning?" I nod and she smiles again before she leads me to my sofa and sits me down.

I let her look at me, she touched my face, neck, ears and shoulders. Slowly moving down my body. I let her, she has to make sure I'm okay. Once she's sure that I'm not hurt, she sits back on the chair near me.

"I hear you've recently been active... I noticed the body bag being hauled away by some of the lesser beings. I guess they feel honored to be eating your scarps."

"I tried to refrain from it... the medicine can only do so much... I blacked out again and I'm not sure if I did anything... Mom, come home please? I don't want to be alone when it happens." I asked, getting on my knees and resting my head on her lap.

She pets my head and smiles softly at me. I smile back, a small one.

"You know I can't... You're a mature adult now, I can't stay with you, but tell you what: I'll get you some of the elder's herbs, they are more effective."

I hug her legs and nuzzle her thigh. She smiles and laughs, I use to do this to her as a child. I gasp and let go before I run over to my book case and pull out my sketch books. I smile brightly like a little boy getting the gift wanted for Christmas.

"I know that look; what is it that you want, my little prince?"

I set down my sketch books in chronological order and let her guess what I want. I watch the awed and proud look grace her face as she carefully looked through my books. All of them surrounding one person, Uzumaki-sensei. She growls low in lust as the pictures go from innocence to sexual as she reaches my teen years.

"Magnificent... This is the same boy?"

"Yes... The one I thought I killed... He's a fine adult, Mom. He is the one I want. Get him for me? Please?"

"I cannot. You must snatch him for yourself... But I can help you capture him."

"Really! I want him before I finish my next exhibition... But he's blind." I said feeling slightly defeated. I loved watching him panicked because he cannot see me, but when I finally take him, I want him to look at me and really see me! And only me!

"That can easily be fixed... Give me a name..." she said. Moving onto the more darker fantasies. "Ahh I see the possession and the inner beast wanting to claim this angel of yours..."

"Yes, though I don't wish to harm him... I want him to see me... I want him so badly that I can't function without catching a glimpse of him at least once, my kawaii muse, my sweet Uzumaki-sensei..."

"Ahh the Angel of the Art World... This will be a challenge there are many willing to protect him."

"They shall perish..." I growled.

"Not all of them... He needs at least two familiar faces in our world. Otherwise, he may kill himself." Mom warned. I immediately calmed down, I didn't want him to kill himself, I looked and smiled.

"I will see who he is most familiar with and you can kidnap them and bring them home. Train them and while they are gone I will snare my little fox."

Mom smiled at and I gave her another hug nuzzling her thigh as she pet my head and cooed at me as if I were still the little boy she took in and raised...

-Idate's POV-

I walked into the hospital and took the pass from the nurse, today, sensei was being released from the hospital and I was to take him home. Hatake-san was wreaking havoc over at the station, Umino-san was in the office filling out the paperwork. I walked into sensei's room and looked at him. He was sitting up in bed, his hands tracing over the bumps in a book he was 'reading.'

"Good morning sensei... How are you today?"

"Not much better... I haven't slept well..." I nod in understanding and sigh, he turns his head towards me and holds out a hand.

I walked over to him and placed my hand in his. He cups it gently and I feel him gently, almost like a butterfly kiss, trace over my hand. He smiled softly as he traced over a few scars I got when I stuck my hand into a mess of pipes to hold a little girl's hand while the police and some construction workers cut through them to get her out.

"You're hands tell me that you are serious about your job, but you are also compassionate... these scars; they say that you are willing to let harm be done to you rather than others..."

"Yes... I got those scars while comforting a little girl who got trapped in a hole." I told him and he smiled.

"May I see your face?"

I blink in confusion, but then when I see him reach his hands up I leaned down and towards him. I closed my eyes and sighed in content. Sensei's fingers are so delicate and smooth.

He traced my hair line, felt my forehead, then my brow and finally my nose, he traced the outline of my eyes and carefully felt the eyelids. Then he was tracing my cheeks and my lips, he traced my jaw and ears, making me laugh since it tickled.

"Sorry... You're very young... I expected someone older, but I guess voices can be deceiving too." I chuckle and pull back.

"I get that a lot. With a big brother like Ibiki, there's no way in hell you can be childish around him." I said and Sensei giggled, the light sound made my chest flutter. I looked to the door where Umino-san was coming in and a nurse was behind him.

"Hello again, Sensei!"

"Oh, Ms. William! I didn't expect to hear you again!"

"Aw... sensei doesn't like me!" She gave a mock pout and sniffed. Sensei gasped and flailed one arm trying to reassure her that he liked her and that he was happy to see her again.

"Well out so I can help sensei get ready to leave!" She said and then kicked me and Umino-san out.

"Ms. William's the the daughter of a surgeon here. Her father specializes in eye surgeries... She may try and convince Naruto to get surgery to restore his eyesight."

I nod and look back at the room when the door opens and Ms. William pushes sensei out in a wheelchair.

"Now remember if you change your mind be sure to either come in or call. Have a good day sensei and be safe."

"Thank you again Ms. William."

She bows and walks off as we push him to the elevators and head on down. After getting in the car Umino-san drives us to Sensei's house and drops us off. We get him inside and I'm amazed at the colorful interior of his house, the forest themed walls of all the public areas, his works and a few done by others. He even has a sculpture from Ookami-sensei!

"Looks like we lost Idate-kun... Well the house is very simple. Please do not move anything from its place otherwise it makes it complicated for Naruto to get around."

"I'll do my best. Um, where is his studio and what do I need to know about?"

"Well, the studio is down the hall on the left and is the last room at the end off the hall. His bed room is on the right, next to the studio." Umino-san said as he showed me to the two rooms. I nodded and he then showed me the guest room. "This is your room. He rarely comes in here but be sure to keep it neat, don't want him having an accident."

I nodded looking at the simple, but still stylish design of the room. It was painted like the afternoon sunset and looked wonderful. I followed Umino-san back out and into Sensei's room and showed me which drawers held which clothes and the closet filled with his more formal wear.

"Pick out his clothes the day before and leave them on the dresser, he can get dressed on his own, just tie his shoes and tie for him as well as fix his hair, though the just got out of bed look suits him best. Um... Let me show you the kitchen..."

We walked into the small kitchen and he showed me where the the pots, pans, plates, bowls, cups and silverware were all kept. I looked in the fridge and noted that he had pre-made sandwiches. So I'd have to buy food for cooking. I check the stove and oven and nod.

"I see... So I'll need to by food fr cooking."

"Yes, I fail to see why I need to by food to cook when it'll go end up going bad since Naruto can't see to cook." Umino said. "It's a waste of money and a hazard to his health."

"I agree. So for tonight how about take out?" I asked, pulling out my wallet.

"If you don't mind... I'm too frazzled to cook... Naruto would you like take out?"

"Can we have Italian tonight?" Sensei asked, turning his head in out direction, a small pout that reminded me of a wounded puppy.

"Sure... Now then let me know what you want and I'll order it." I said, smiling. Tonight was the first night I'd spend in Sensei's house so I felt like spoiling him! I got his order and Umino-san's as well as Hatake-san's for when he showed up before calling...

-Artist's POV-

I growled as I sat in the tree outside of Uzumaki-sensei's house. There was an unknown brunette there and I don't like him in the least. He's too close to my Angel! I jumped down and move to the studio window. I looked at it and smirked, the latch was cheap. I could easily break it with one quick...

-Normal POV-

Naruto walked into his studio, intending to get the photo album that Iruka made of his works to show to Idate when the window in the room crashed open and the alarm sounded. Naruto screamed, and backed away, the fear throwing off his sense of direction. He knew this aura, that scent. He knew those deathly silent steps.

"Get away from me! Go away!" he screamed as Idate ran into the room. The officer had his gun drawn and aimed at the man crouched in front of them.

"Who are you!"

"Tsk..." was all the man said and dove out of the window. Idate ran to it and looked around, cursing when he could find the culprit.

"Fuck! Umino-san stay with him!" Idate ordered as he ran out of the house, opening his cell to call for back up. "This is Officer Morino Idate! I'm in pursuit of the culprit! I didn't get a look at his face. Male, approximately 6 feet! Wearing black, gloves and boots! Shit!"

Idate rolled back when the man lunged at him, swinging a piece of lumber at him. He spun and shot at him, but he ducked the shot and ran off for the park. He chased after him, trying to get a lock on him before he fired, he didn't want to shoot anyone else or waist his bullets.

"FREEZE!" He yelled running as fast as he could, the man was a lot faster than he thought, he was barely keeping up with him.

The culprit dove into the park and Idate cursed, he had too be careful, otherwise the fucker could get away or attack him. He picked up rocks, cans and bottles tossing them into the trees and bushes hoping to spook the other out of hiding, but so far nothing. He jumped when his cell phone went off and he picked up.

"What? Oh... Sorry captain... I'm in the park... The culprit ran this way; yea after nearly taking my head off with a piece of lumber... No, I didn't get a good look... How's sensei?" He stopped and sighed, it seemed that Uzumaki-sensei had gone into shock and was being rushed back to the hospital. "Alright I'll be there as s- ACK!"

Idate dropped his cell as someone grabbed him from behind putting him in a headlock and choking him for all he was worth. He kicked and tried to elbow his attacker, but the man was too strong!

He felt his lungs swelling, wanting air, he feared they'd burst if he didn't. He gagged and his eyes began to roll back, his world was fading and then he was on his back, the world bleeding in and out as Karin's face appeared, she looked at him worriedly before she called for something and then nothing...


	7. Chapter 7

-Idate's POV-

Ugh... unh...what? Where the hell am I? What happened? I slowly sat up, my body screaming in protest, but I didn't care. I looked around the room and saw white... I was in the hospital.

I groaned and leaned back on the pillows as I wait for someone to come in. I was strapped to the bed so I didn't want to risk too much injury if I could help it. Barely a few seconds after I get comfy on the pillows, someone comes in and I look up to see my brother.

"Hi-!" I start coughing very hard and feel my throat tear a bit from the force of the coughs.

When they died away I winced seeing blood on my hand and dribbling down my chin. Aniki was beside me, rubbing my back and pressing the panic button. A nurse comes in and seeing that I was hunched over she came over quickly and checked me out.

"Morino-kun you shouldn't try speaking. You're throat was heavily damaged from the attack. If that man had tightened his grip or tugged you in the right direction, he'd have snapped your neck or have completely crushed your windpipe." I wince at the graphic severity of my injuries.

I am so glad that the captain insisted that we learn sign language and to read braille. It comes in handy when we have to deal with the blind and deaf. I begin signing to her and she blinks.

"He said, 'What happened to him?'" aniki said and she nodded.

"According to Captain Hyuuga, you were being strangled by someone in black, not much could be seen, since they had their back to your backup unit. You were released when one of the offices shot a warning shot. We lost you twice in the ambulance but once we got you we did everything possible to keep you."

I signed again and aniki translated.

"He said, 'How is Uzumaki-sensei?'" She made a sad face and looked at us with teary eyes.

"He's not doing well. The shock of last night set his mind into a downward self destruct... he refuses to have anyone near him not even his guardians... I'm afraid that unless we keep close watch of him he may try to take his life."

We both gasp and aniki demands to know where his room is. The nurse tells him and I quickly sign to him to come back and tell me what was going on. As I was left alone, I clenched my fist, as soon as I was cleared to leave, I was going to locate him and kill the fucker for doing this to sensei!

-First person POV-

I sat at the computer, looking through the hard drive for him. I smirked when I saw his file pop up and smirked even wider when I saw the elder. We would have to speak in private, but he's on his way to tend to other business. I picked up the land line and call my little prince.

"... Hello, my little Prince! Yes, I got the file... yes his room is 256 and the other one's room is 718. Yes then I shall see you tonight... No, you may not. Be patient, wait and plan the plan. If you strike too soon there is no joy in it... I know it's hard, but you must. Now be a good boy and wait. I will see you later after talking to the elder... yes, bye." I hang up and smile. Honestly he can be so impatient! Ah I remember when he was 4 and it was Christmas, he simply could not wait for me to finish cleaning up the dishes before opening the presents! And when I got him that game he wanted, his smile was so big and bright I couldn't stop myself from smiling and laughing too!

I shake the though away and stand up, walking down the halls I check on a few patients and smile at them before heading into the elder's office.

"Elder." I said bowing deeply to him.

"What is it, woman?" He grunted. He speaks only kindly to the prince, that bothers me little since I am the one who raised said prince.

"The medicines the humans give him are not working. He blacks out and from experience he gets hurt if he's unsupervised. Also, he's finally chosen the one. He wants this man to have an eye surgery to let him see once more, but have it planned for when he's almost done with his latest project. He requests that he keeps his eyes, no other person has eyes like him."

"Indeed they do not... Such soulful eyes too... I shall see what I can do. Take what you need and give it to him. I cannot let this upset continue for much longer as for the fools in charge of his medicines... let's say we will feast tonight."

I smile and take the key he offers me to his private collection and leave with happy news. After I collect the roots and herbs needed to make cure all, I take my lunch break and head over to my little prince's house.

-Artist's POV-

I sat at my easel, drawing a woman, who asked to pose for me nude. I looked up at her bored and unimpressed at the slutty position she took. I could smell her interest in me, but I feel nothing for her, not even her supple flesh was appetizing.

"You moved again..." I deadpanned for the millionth time in less than an hour. I set down my paint brush and get up to go adjust her just right.

Why couldn't she be like Naruto? Hold still and not move? Though he knows that I CAN hurt him, but I WON'T! She on the other hand is oblivious to my strength. I grab her leg, harsher than last time and she winces as I force her back into position and glare at her.

"Do NOT move." I ground out, glad to see that she finally gets it. I sit at my easel and continue to pain. I look up at the door as there is three knock and someone coming in.

"Hello mother."

"Hello, my little prince... I see you are painting. I came to drop off a few medicines. Also I talked to grandfather and he agreed to help you."

"That's wonderful to hear, it really is... but please be silent I need to finish..." Mom nods and watches as I paint.

I am not like others who complain about it. I know she watches to see what I am thinking and right now I am thinking of killing my model. My strokes are harsh, though you hear nothing when the brush and canvas meet. I am not going to damage a good brush or ruin my canvas because she wanted to entice me, thus moving and making me have to work more than I needed too. Mom moved from her place behind me, making miss her calming aura as she walked into the kitchen.

Soon I could smell lunch and was that... yes it was! Fresh cinnamon buns!

I brightened up at the smell and finished quickly. Once done I dismissed the harlot to the bathroom t get showered and dressed. I told her to make sure everything was clean, and that when she was done to leave.

"But she must be hungry after laying there for a few hours stiff as a board!" Mom said in mock concern, not that the harlot could tell.

"Fine, she can stay for lunch, but afterwords I want her out." I snapped, I was still pissed at her behavior and the stink of arousal was still in the air.

We sat down to eat, Mom and the woman talked. Apparently the slut was engaged and wanted to spring the picture on her husband on their wedding night. Mom acted like she was happy for the girl and cooed about how beautiful she'd look in her dress. I could almost hear the gagging noises she was forcing down.

Once lunch was over, Mom walked the woman down to her car and then came mace. She smirked evilly as she cleaned off the blood from her hands.

"The slut had no business seducing you, my little prince."

"News from the elder?"

"He will do his best to see to it that what you want is done. Uzumaki-sensei will have his eyes sight before you need to finish you're paintings. But during the time he needs to prepare for surgery and recovery time, you are not allowed to bother him. Stress can cause a great deal of complications." she said sternly.

I pouted a bit, but nodded and smiled, if it mean that he could see me with his eyes then I would walk on my hands through hot coal and glass then wash them in lemon juice and sea salt. She smiles at me and then begins making the medicine that the elder had that could cure all my aliments...

-Normal POV-

Naruto laid in bed, he had been in the hospital for over three weeks now. He refused to move from the bed unless it was for testing or the bathroom, he didn't eat much, becoming sick after three bites. He just didn't want to leave the safety of the hospital and the only way to stay was to make himself sick.

He knew this was not only hurting himself, but also the others. Ibiki tried countless times to cheer him up, but that was always a bust. Naruto didn't get sadistic jokes. Idate couldn't visit, he was still recovering from almost being strangled to death. Iruka had described it as an eggplant being hugged by a mammoth.

He turned his head and frowned when he smelt Ms. William walk in.

"Sensei? How are you feeling?"

"Scared, tired, hungry and completely drained: mind, body, and soul."

"Well if you didn't act so childish you wouldn't feel half of that... but I do not blame you. You see I was raped when I was 14 years old." she said, taking a seat on the bed and holding his hands, so he could feel how clammy they had gotten at the mention of the horrible memory and the slight tremors that raced through her.

"What?"

"Yes... I was out with some friends, we went to see a movie and we got out pretty late. I didn't live that far from the theater and figured I could walk home instead of wasting money on a taxi... Little did I know that was a terrible mistake. Once I was out of sight of the bright theater lights, I was yanked into an alley and forced into a car." she took a breath, the smell of salt water hit Naruto's nose and he squeezed her hands, a small offer of comfort.

"What happened?" he asked softly, afraid to know.

"Well there was three of them, they drove to a field outside of town and... they took turns violating me, sometimes doing it as a group. By the time they had finished I was half dead. They left me there to die and went off to find their next victim..." She paused and wiped her face and then continued, "I managed to crawl to the road side, my clothes had been ripped to shreds and my wallet was gone with my money and my cell was shattered on the ground. I collapsed by the road and passed out..."

"That's horrible... wait how'd you get help?" Naruto asked, looking confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well I don't recall what happened but I woke up in the hospital, a kind old farmer was sitting beside me, praying that I would be alright. He looked up and smiled. He told me that he had let his dog outside for a bathroom break when said dog found me. He thought I was dead and called for the police, when they confirmed I was alive, he refused to leave my side until he got word from the doctors. After that he kept visiting me along with my father up until he died of a heart attack, but for months I refused to leave the hospital until my father had finally had enough and took me home. And there I refused to leave my room for a year. At one point I did this..."

She took his hand and let his fingers trace the cross shaped scars on her wrists and Naruto gasped. She gave a toneless laugh and said almost bitterly.

"I can't really feel much in my hands and arms anymore because of my hasty decision... I can barely feel your hands right now..."

Naruto gulped and felt up her arms where she had other scars, most likely from cutting herself.

"I was in the hospital, father had come home and found me bleeding to death. They had just barely saved me since I bled out way too much. I was sharing the room with another girl, a deaf one, who had been raped by the same men who attacked me. She took the needle from her arm, intending to stab out her eyes and die when I stopped her. We had this same conversation, she read m slips since I didn't know a lot of sign language, and that was when I decided to become a nurse, to help those who suffered the same way I did." She said.

Naruto would have stared at her in awe, but instead he got teary eyed and began sobbing in her arms. Alice let him, petting his head softly and she smiled and kissed his temple. Once his sobs died away, Naruto asked her for some soup and bread since he was really hungry and wanted to see his father. She nodded and left the room to do just that. A second after she was gone, Iruka ran in and held Naruto close as said blonde apologized for his rash behavior and decision. Iruka didn't care about that, he was just worried about Naruto and nothing else.

Naruto spent the day eating soup and mashed potatoes to get his stomach use to food once more and to gain some of the weight he lost during his three week stay at the hospital. He also talked with Iruka about the eye surgery and he said he wanted to wait until the police caught the man that was attacking him so he didn't have to worry about being over stressed during the prep and the actual surgery. Both Iruka and Alice nodded their heads and smiled softly at him. Alice told him to keep his hopes up and hopefully he'd never have to face what she did.

Later that night, Naruto laid in bed, he was thinking about the changes in his life and a few more. He sighed, his captor was a strange man. He'd threaten him, but treat him as if he were delicate glass. He had molested him at the very most but was very careful not to hurt him more than he already was.

He remembered how he got hard from the man touching such an intimate spot. The gentle rubbing of that spot, the teasing push on his anus and those light pinches on his balls.

Naruto moaned into his right hand as he his left was crushed between his thighs, his fingers barely covering his anus as his palm rested on his awakening member. He cheeks flushed in arousal and in shame. He was getting hard from remembering his captor and rapist's hands on his body, the way his gloved fingers stretched and plundered his bottom.

"Ahh!" He gasped out as he kicked off the sheets and curled up even tighter into a ball. He was so ashamed and gasped when his middle finger started pressing on that spot between his ass hole and balls. "Mmm! G-god..."

-Artist's POV-

I walked down the halls of the hospital, mother had let me borrow some clean scrubs and I smiled at a few of the workers, bowing my head. It was late and everyone was asleep. The good thing about the private wing was that as long as you weren't on life support or in ICU they didn't come and check on you as often.

I had my pad with me and as I neared the room I was glad for this disgusting sterile scent as I walked into his room, being more silent than the grim reaper. I smiled around the room and walked over to his bed.

HELLO!

I backed into the wall and pulled out a piece of charcoal from my pocket and began sketching my angel. He was curled up, a hand pressed over his mouth as his eyes were closed in pure bliss mixed with mortification. His other hand was molesting the spot I had when he was tied to the bed. He moaned and curled up further, his face flushing and a thin seen of sweat began to appear on his brow as he kept touching his anus, the spot in the middle and rolled is balls, pinching them through the fabric of his underwear.

This was perfect! I didn't even have to touch him; though that was a blow to my ego. But I wondered who he was thinking of- Did he have a lover! No, no...

I made sure that any male with interest in my Naruto was buried in the deepest hole I could find. I made sure he was untouched... I could smell it on him, the purity of a virgin and his body language also told me this when I breached his pristine bum.

A low cry of release snapped me from my thoughts and I could do little to preserve that image in my mind. His toes curled in as his legs pressed further in to his chest, both hands captured between them, cupping his soaking boxers as his head fell back in a lovely arch his mouth open in a now silent scream before he collapsed onto the bed, panting and dazed before his cloudy eyes hid themselves from sight and his breathing evened out into that of someone sleeping.

I looked at my sketch pad and found that I drew four pictures that I had to convert into paintings right away! I had to leave or I'd take him right here right now!

I rushed out of the room, Mom was there and looked shocked at my blushing face. But I didn't stop to chat, I hurried to the locker room, grabbed my things from where she hid them and left. I had to paint! I had to clear this urge! I was losing control and I know that if had stayed I'd have taken my chosen...


	8. Chapter 8

-Normal POV-

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling very sensitive and something sticky between his legs. At first he was clueless as to what it was before what he did last night came flooding back and he blushed and hurried into the bathroom to shower and clean off his underwear. He scrubbed them so hard he almost ripped a hole in them. When he felt that they were clean he wrung them dry and put them on the shower current bar to air dry.

When walked out of his room, he jumped hearing someone clear their throat.

"Uzumaki-sensei, You're being discharged today." Said the nurse as Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Okay... I'll take a shower before I go... Excuse me." he said, ducking back into the bathroom to shower and get his underwear off the rack.

After he had cleaned off every inch of skin, he turned off the shower and jumped when he heard a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Sensei? It's Idate. I brought you some clean clothes to change into... Do you want me to help you get dressed?" He heard Idate ask from the other side of the door.

"No I'm fine! Just hand me my underwear first, please?"

The door cracked open enough for Idate to reach his hand into the room with said garment and then it shut. Naruto was quick to dry off and pull on the underwear. The did the same with his pants and shirt ad once he was dressed he grabbed his still damp underwear and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Thank you... Um, sorry about that..."

"No need to be sorry. I am going to be living with you and helping you at home Now sit on the bed so I can at least dry your hair before you end up sick. Hatake-san is waiting for us downstairs, filling out the discharge papers." Idate said guiding him back over to the single bed in the room.

After he dried off his hair, properly fixed Naruto's clothes, he helped him into the wheelchair and they left the room. Alice ran over to them and handed Naruto a small stack of papers, all in braille telling him about the eye surgery and all that jazz before they left.

The ride home was filled with mildly tense chatter; Idate and Kakashi were talking about this attacker and that it was dangerous to leave Naruto alone at home. Idate told Kakashi that he and Kabuto would be staying with Naruto. Kabuto was good at memorizing things and that could help them narrow down the list of suspects because in Konoha, there was just too many sick minded people...

-Idate's POV-

I sat on a stool watching Sensei make a bust of a pretty young woman. She wanted to have the bust made to give to her grandmother for her up-coming birthday. I watched as he delicately touched her face, wondering how is it that he can see with fingers. After he did that he told her to just relax and if at any moment she gets tired to let him know and they will stop. From there, he starts to knead the clay, the greyish white substance was a lot harder than it looked, but it seemed to melt under Sensei's hands.

He would wipe his hands every now and again to feel her head, hair and face before he got back to work. I could look away, I was fascinated by how he got the general shape of her head just right.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Cari?"

"I'm fine, Sensei... Thank you again for making this for my grandmother. She's blind like you and I think this'll help her see me better."

He chuckled softly before he picked up a small carving tool that reminded me of a zit popper. He stared with the back of the head, neck and shoulders. Slowly and carefully scraping away the clay until it looked as wavy as hers.

I looked up when Kabuto walked into the room and I nodded. He's sit and watch over them while I dealt with someone or something. I walked down the halls, never getting tired of the forest like feeling of the house. I walked into the living room to see a woman with odd hair. From a distance it looks red but up close it looks brown. Her eyes were closed and she had a walking stick in her hand.

I guess the disabled like to deal with Sensei because he's like them.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes. I heard from a friend of mine that I could buy handmade sculptures from Uzumaki-sensei."

"Well I'm not sure about that, but Sensei is currently in the middle of making a bust for someone and I'm afraid we can't disturb him." I told her, she made a small pout, but smiled anyway and turned her head around, either listening for something or trying to remember her way out of the house.

"Well then, I shall try again tomorrow."

"Sensei teaches during the week ma'am, your best bet is to come next weekend." I told her.

She gave a small nod and turned around, carefully making her way back to the door. I caught up with her and helped her out before I turned around to head back inside, but as I did so, I thought I saw something from the corner of my eye. But when I went to look back, it was gone... Okay something freaky is going on here and I am not like it one bit...

-First person POV-

That idiot could tell I was faking! Ohh how my little Prince will laugh when I tell him this. The other man wasn't as dense, but still foolish enough to leave me alone and by the security alarm no less. I read braille too you idiots!

I quickly walk as far from the neighborhood as possibly before pulling off the wig and synthetic face I had on, smiling when I could feel the cool breeze now. I got into a black car and smiled at my adopted son.

"It went well, my little prince. I got the alarm code and model number. It's brand new and custom made, but it'll be easy to crack. The idiot could tell I was faking nor that I was lying. Next weekend would be best, my sweetheart."

"Really?" He asks, his smile brighter than it use to be. He was always a moody child; he'd smile a lot if he was having fun or a good day, but then he'd frown and scowl if he didn't get his way, sometimes throwing temper tantrums. When he's sad he'd look like a kicked puppy and would mope about; when he gets like that I can't resist but coddle him, no wonder he's so spoiled... Oopse.

"Yes really... Now let's get out of here, I need to tell the Elder and find out the dates of his eye surgery appointments."

"Yep! And I promise not to cause any trouble for him or the doctors." I smile, for a spoiled child, he knows when to behave and to back off, I'm so proud!

After he drops me off, I wave goodbye before I head into the hospital to see the elder. As usual he's gruff and glares at me, but I just smile and tell him the news. He smiles back and pulls out the planner he keeps separate for my adopted son.

"Well since the chosen was let out today, it takes about a few months for them to come to a decision, but the target wants to wait until the prince is captured by the police."

"We can stage it... or break him out of jail."

"Yes, but if word gets out that he was busted out, that may cause more stress than needs be." I nod in agreement and look off to the side to think.

"We could always get one of the lesser beings to do this for us."

"Yes but we also run the risk of the chosen losing their purity."

"Then what do you suggest?"

I was silent, there weren't many options and I really didn't want risk the chosen being raped by one of those... lesser spineless gluttons.

"He won't be happy about this."

"It's either that or we kidnap the chosen and force him to get the surgery, which will most likely kill him because of the stress levels affecting his mind and heart."

I growl low, not pleased in the least but nod my head anyway. This old fool has out lived his usefulness...

With one last glare at the Elder, I leave to go inform my little prince. I grinned maliciously as I make plans in my head for the chosen, when the police go after the grunts I'll take the chosen and move him and lock in the villa, this way the paintings get done, he'll have no choice, but to rely on me and my little prince... Yes that works out perfectly! I smile broadly as I walk down the streets, I could care less if the people out stare at me weird. I just proved to be as insanely genius as was my father!

-Artist POV-

I got out a new canvas, the sketches of Sensei doing that to himself inspired me to make the next few paintings!

I looked at the other two sitting on their easels with pride. The first one was of Uzumaki-sensei when I first saw him like that.

His face was flushed a bright red, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, one hand pressed softly but still firmly over his mouth to keep from letting his voice being hear, his hair hung limply about his face, but still gave him an angelic look, his body was curled in wards, his other hand hiding between his legs, molesting himself. I made it so that it looked like he was doing such sinful things naked, the wolf is sitting on a chair watching with lust in his eyes. "Sinful Pleasures" was what I called it.

The second one, he has his face turned off to the left as the wolf licks his exposed neck as one of his hands tries to pry open those succulent thighs. The angel has a look of mortified pleasure as both hands cup his lower region, his mouth open in a pleasured cry. "Heat Rising" is the name of the second one.

I look back at my canvas and start to copy the sketch from my pad onto it's porcelain surface. I smile pervertedly as my fantasies take wing once more. Oh what I would do to my beautiful sensei...

His face flushed and contorted in mind-numbing pleasure, his body arched as he screams my name, his hot, tight cavern squeezing every single last drop out of me as I cum...

I hiss when something cold is pressed onto my raging hard on and when I go to kill the insolent fool, I see Mom and she's smiling at me with that grin that says she has her own plans.

"Down, boy, down... Now listen to mother and you will get a special treat." She tells me, I blink out of my half daze and half glare to look at her with genuine curiosity. Mom smiles wider at me as I set down my charcoal and look at her fully, fantasies on hold for now.

"Good. Now then..."

-Normal POV-

Naruto sighed as he finally finished the bust. He gave his guest the okay to move and she did so slowly as not to hurt herself or knock anything over.

"Wow, that looks so beautiful! Are you sure this is me?" She asked him as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes... Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, or in my case the hands. You were nice and relaxed and it allowed me to capture the pest parts of you that I am sure your grandmother loves about you. It'll take a couple of days for the clay to harden into place, but otherwise you are both done. Thank you for you time and for your patience."

"No, no! Thank you! I'm sure granny will love the bust and when she hears it was by you, I'm pretty sure she'd want to have one of herself made." She said with a soft laugh.

"Then I look forward to meeting her."

With that Cari handed Kabuto a hundred dollar bill with a fifty and two twenties.

"I gave you're roommate $170 as payment for doing this for me."

"That's too much!"

"I insist! I would hate to pay you so little for something as expensive as this!"

"... Well if you insist, then thank you very much." Naruto bowed in her general direction and she bowed back before the three of them left the studio and walked into the living room.

"I'll be back Tuesday to pick up the bust. Thank you again once more."

"You're welcome, be safe going home."

"I will!" With that she was gone.

Naruto sighed and sat down on his sofa as Kabuto went to put the money in his little tubs. Idate was in the kitchen cooking. Naruto picked up some of the papers he asked his students to write, all of it in braille.

"Dinner should be ready soon, Uzumaki-sensei..." Idate called from the kitchen and Naruto smiled and waved a hand in return...

-Time Skip; Still Normal POV-

"... after you've shaped the wings on your fairy, take the needle point chisel and begin your webbing of the wings. Be sure to use the samples in front of you to help you give them shape." Naruto said as he too felt the sample that was given to them by the drama department. They were preparing for a show in about two more weeks, show casing the students' works.

He memorized the feel of the wing and carefully etched the same thing into the clay. He smiled and called out.

"Come in!"

"Uhh... I hate it when you do that sensei... Class attention please?"

Everyone paused in what they were doing and turned their heads towards the door and the principle smiled.

"Class we have a new student-teacher. He's normal, but he knows sign language, reading and writing braille as well as a few other things. So please do not give him a hard time. Mr. Yuki, welcome to the Art Class."

"Thank you sir... I hope I won't be a bother." Yuki said and Naruto smiled.

"Not at all... Class back to work, please." The principle smiled one last time, wishing the new teacher good luck before leaving.

Yuki moved from the door and took a seat on the stool near the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Yuki, I am Uzumaki Naruto. Please call me Naruto... I have enough people calling me Sensei or Uzumaki-sensei..."

"As you wish, Naruto-san." Yuki said as he watched Naruto's thin fingers move the chisel with expertise and smooth fluid motions. "Fairies?"

"Yes. It's the theme of the play the drama department is preforming during the monthly school wide showcase."

"I see... May I go around and help the students?"

"Yes, but only verbal, visual or physical assistance will throw them off track." Naruto said and Yuki made a small sound in agreement.

He walked around watching the students mold the clay and carefully peel it away like Naruto was doing up front. He could see that some of the fairies looked fantastic others not so much, but still they did a good job.

"Yuki-sensei? Can you help me?" asked one of the girls.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do the wings _look_ even to you?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'look' as she moved her hands for him to see.

"Gale!" Naruto snapped from up front. "I will see you after class."

Everyone froze at the stern tone that he took but went back to work as Yuki blinked and realized that she had just alienated him in the classroom. He was the only one who could actually see where as the others were all blind.

He blushed in embarrassment as he walked back over to the front. Naruto had just finished the wings on his fairy, they looked life like.

"I;m sorry about Gale... She lost her sight a few years back and has been bitter since about anyone who can see..."

"I see... well I'm a bit embarrassed that I didn't catch on right away, but then again I just wanted to help." He said and Naruto smiled softly.

"Well, how about I make a bust of you? I like to make one of all the staff members, my version of a year book photo if you will."

"Really! That would be so wonderful! Maybe this weekend?"

"Well I was going to say this afternoon, I have two periods free after lunch."

"Well, then it's a date! I-I mean, not a date, date... just that ahh... I'm gonna be quiet now..." Yuki blushed as Naruto laughed a bit.

"Don't be late... Class is dismissed!" Naruto called as the bell rang signaling the end of class...


	9. Chapter 9

-Normal POV-

Naruto lifted his head and smiled.

"Come in, Yuki-san." He said as the man walked in, his steps were soft and judging by the footfalls, he kept an even stride.

"I'm not late am I?" Yuki asked, worrying his lip a bit.

"No, just in time. Now then. Let me wash my hands and grab my tools. Take a seat by the clay please. And be sure to tell me when you get tired so that we can take a break." Naruto said as Yuki said yes as he nodded.

Yuki took the seat as instructed and waited for Naruto to get ready. Once the blonde had his tools and a basin of water and soap with a towel, he set to work getting Yuki in the right position and then told him to hold it as best he could.

Naruto then began carving at the clay, shaping it into an obscene shape of a head and shoulders before he stopped. After washing his hands in the bowl he dried them off and then he undid the tie and buttons and exposed his collarbone and the tops of his shoulders;the cloth of his shirt would only confuse him. After he did that he carefully traced his hands over the right shoulder, feeling the smooth skin, the tight muscles under it and the dips of his shoulder bone and half of the collarbone.

After that he turned to the clay and began to knead it and carve at it, smoothing it out into the exact size of the shoulder he just felt, some times he picked up the pieces he carved off to knead back in to fix up certain details. Yuki watched in fascination as the hard clay seemed to melt under those delicate hands.

Naruto washed his hands again and then felt the left shoulder before he turned to the clay and did the same thing as last time. He kept doing this, washing his hands and then touching Yuki, making sure even the tiniest of details was correct.

His finger tips were so smooth on hie throat that he had to resist the urge to laugh a bit, then the touched his jaw and moved up to his ears. Naruto was finishing this bust faster than normal, something that had him a bit worried.

Was it because he could feel Yuki's intense gaze on him or was it because the more he felt his face the more his brain sent out alarms not to memorize it. There was something wrong, but he didn't know what to say or do! His best bet was to finish and run away as fast as he could. Naruto jumped feeling Yuki's hands close on his own and pull them to rest before his heart.

"Sensei? Are you alright? You're trembling like a wild animal..." Yuki asked concerned.

"I- I'm sorry, Yuki-kun... please get out I need to breathe..." Naruto said pulling his hands away from him as the other teacher stood up and gathered his things and left without a word. As soon as he was gone, Naruto gasped for air, the room had become so thick that he could not concentrate or even think.

What was that strange aura that surrounded him! Why did it feel... feel so wrong, but at the same time so... safe? He couldn't get enough air, he was shaking too much, his legs felt weak. Naruto soon collapsed on the floor and fainted...

Naruto shot up on the bed, he could tell of disinfectant that he was in the infirmary at the school. He turned his head from side to side, listening around himself to find out what was going on.

"Uzumaki-san are you okay?" Asked the doctor in the infirmary.

"Yes, thank you Sakura-san... I'm sorry to trouble you..."

"There's no need to apologize... Sensei I think it's best that you take leave of school and rest at home... with all that's happening with the Artist. You can't relax and it seems when you are a lone with someone you freak out, Yuki-kun had found you and almost had a heart attack thinking that you had died since you knocked down your bust and some of your tools."

"Yuki-kun found me?"

"Yes. He forgot his car keys and went to get them, that's how he found you... Really sensei, it's best if you stay home from now on... You can't work like this and everyone can tell how jumpy you are." She said, placing a hand gently on his head, feeling him tense up and then relax. "Sensei... did the Artist do something to you?"

Naruto turned his head away from her and looked down. She gasped and pulled him into a tight hug as he broke down and cried. He told her what his attacker had done, violating him with his fingers and how scared he was to be alone if he attacked again. Sakura held him tighter and kissed his temple, shushing him and hoping to came him down.

"Naruto... shh, I'm here, he won't hurt you, I promise... Shh..." She cooed as he cried in her shoulder. She had gone to school with Naruto and had always been very fond of him. He was a baby brother to her and she be damned if he got hurt again. "You can stay in here until class let's out and then I'll take you home."

He nodded and laid down as she tucked him back into bed and kissed his temple before she left him in the room, locking the door behind her before she went to talk to the principle about what Naruto had just told her. When the man heard, he was beyond shocked. He knew of the kidnappings and the emotional stress that Naruto was under, but never heard a word about the attempted rape on him.

After the shock wore off he got to work signing the right papers, calling the board and telling them that Naruto was retiring as a teacher and to send a replacement for him. When they asked why he told them that he'd explain when they arrived later that afternoon and tomorrow he'd explain to the students what has been happening to Naruto and why he suddenly quit teaching, though he was sure that most of them knew from the news, but it was best to tell them anyway.

Sakura thanked him and then left to go back and tend to Naruto. She blinked seeing Yuki standing outside the room, looking like a man expecting a baby. He looked at her as she approached and she glared at him.

"I thought you left."

"I was worried about Uzumaki-sensei... Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, but it's best you leave. You made him upset and I don't think he'd be happy to see you again."

Yuki looked stunned and then made his face neutral as he bowed his head and said, "Then tell him I said sorry for upsetting him... though I did nothing to him. I still feel bad for leaving him alone... Good day, Mrs. Rock." and with that he was gone down the hall, his strides quick and almost animal like.

Sakura sighed and walked into her office and sat at the desk and got to work filling out the paperwork she had to do and smiled at Naruto's peaceful face as he slept calmly on the cot.

"Don't be scared... We'll protect you..." she said softly...

-Yuki's POV-

That bitch! she had no business to tell me what I can and cannot do! I stomped my way out to my car and got in, I drove out of the school and headed on home, but I jumped when I felt something cold press to the back of my head and a quick glance in the rear view mirror told me that I was indeed held at gun point by HER.

"You upset the Chosen... that's punishable by death you know..." she said, pressing the barrel harder into my head as I kept driving, knowing full damn well where she was taking me.

We soon left the city and headed deep into the countryside, the forest calmed us both down, but not by much in my case. I soon stopped off at a dead road and stopped the car. I got out when she nudged me with the gun and she stepped out as well. We stood at arms length from one another and she smiled darkly.

"I should kill you here and now, BUT I have a better idea... I will let you live for your injustice, but you must take the fall for out dear little prince." she purred out, a motherly glow of pride surrounding her lovely face, though one would only see the ugliness of her soul when looking at her. But what she said caught my attention.

"The prince? The Chosen is his?"

"Sure as hell isn't the Elder's! He's another one that needs to be removed from the picture." she said, obvious insanity bleeding into her smile.

"I-I didn't know... I will do as you say!" I said, frightened of what was to happen since I somehow hurt my superior's chosen mate. She smiled wide at my willingness to please him and lowered her gun and undid her shirt and let out her supple chest.

"First I need you to relieve some of my pent up stress and only then will I tell you what you are to do..." I instantly got hard. I was a lesser being, we were forbidden to ever look at our superiors let alone sleep with them. But here she, the woman who raised our prince since the death of his parents, wanted me, a low gutter being to mate her if only for one night.

"Then I am at your command..." I said and stripped off my clothes. She smirked and had me place my hands on the top of my car and spread my legs. I did as told and in an instant I screamed in pain, she shoved the gun into me and I almost fell from the pain, but she kept shoving it in and out of me, making me bleed.

The smell made my insane, blood and arousal, I could feel it rob me of my senses and I was sure that she had more planned than just this, but I could not think much longer... I came and then screamed as the gun was ripped out of me and something much bigger entered me and I felt that hard hot erection in me as strong arms pinned me down and I could hear my prince's growls in my ear as he thrust into to me, raping me into the side of my car.

"Listen to me, Yuki... I will not repeat myself... You are to come with me when I visit my chosen. You will pay close attention and you will do everything I do, except for touching him. You know the penalty for touching the Prince's prey." He growled out darkly as I screamed and mewled like a whore beneath him. He stilled when I failed to answer him and I whimpered.

"I- I under- understand... my- my lord..." I gasped out and he started moving again and I slipped to fall on my face on the dirt road.

"Good..." he growled and shot his load in me, but quickly flipped me on my back and sat on my chest, his erection was then shoved in my mouth as his mother slammed down on my erection and I screamed around his, choking for air.

"Easy, my little prince, we do not want our pet to die before the mission is over... Now listen to mama and listen well..." she laughed, her body moving on my with such practiced easy and her voice never wavered like the prince's, they were sex gods to be able to speak so clearly...

"When you understand what you are to do, you will kidnap the Chosen one and bring him to where, my little prince shows you. From there, you will wait for the police to come, when they arrive, you will simply make it look like you are taking off his clothes to rape him, but you will not touch him you understand me?" She growled and slammed hard on me, making it feel lick my dick would break in two.

I cried out around my prince's dick as he fucked my face. I barely nodded and she smiled and let him speak now.

"After you are arrested, we'll wait for the trail date. I will be present to make sure you do not slip up or cause us a problem. You will tell them that you have been in love with him since his first appearance as an artist and believe you two are destined for one another. You will be obsessive, you will stare at him with lust and longing and if you must attempt to go grab him, but do not over step you place." He snarled out, slamming all the way in and holding himself there, choking me with his massive length. I gagged and almost died on it, but he pulled it back and I coughed and nodded my head.

"After the trail, you will be put in jail and there are plenty for you to rape and eat from. So you get to live on an unlimited food supply and sex slaves." his mother purred, that indeed sound appealing. I could have all the food I want, both human food and humans and I could have sex with anyone I wanted. "So do we have a deal?"

They got off me long enough for me to calm down and think about all they said and I sit on my knees before my prince and kiss his booted feet and then the crown of his erection before deep throating him and sucking him til he came and drank every drop. Once I had done this, they smiled and picked my up and dragged me off into the forest to prepare...

-Time skip; Normal POV-

Naruto sat in the hospital room with Idate and Kabuto, Iruka and Kakashi had gone off on a third honeymoon, Kakashi thought it would be good for both him and Iruka, being in their forties and dealing with this stress was not good on their hearts. Naruto agreed that they need a chance to relax as well and said he would be fine with Idate and Kabuto looking after him. That was a good three weeks ago.

Kabuto was reading over the papers telling them about the benefits, risks and side effects of the surgery while Idate helped Naruto into the gown.

"Uzumaki-san are you decent?" asked the doctor as he knocked on the door of the room.

"Yes." Idate said and in walked Dr. Williams and Alice. They both bowed and Alice set to work checking his vitals and everything as her father set up a few things to examine Naruto with.

"I am Dr. Williams and I will be preforming the surgery on you. Now I know you are scared and that is perfectly normal. I and two other doctors will be doing this. Now I want to get a very good look at your eyes so please bare with me and I am sorry for any discomfort or pain I cause."

"Okay..." Naruto said and they got him to lay down on the examining table.

"Vitals are all good, Doctor." Alice said and then stood to Naruto's other side and held his hand as her father got on his gloves grabbed a flashlight.

"Alright. Uzumaki-san, we are starting now." He said and then gently placed his left hand on Naruto's head and gently pulled the upper eye lid up before he flashed a normal flashlight first. The iris reacted to it, contracting slightly. He then did the same to the right eye getting the same reaction.

"The irises react like a normal persons,but the pupils don't... Hmm... get me the spectrum flash light I want to get a good look at his eyes... Mr. Morino could you please hit the lights for me?"

"Yes, sir, Dr. Williams." Idate said and hit the switch.

He turned on the flashlight and set it on red first and flashed it in Naruto's eyes. The thin black rim of the iris that separated the iris from the whites of the eyes flashed an odd color and he frowned before did it again and had his daughter look.

"What is that?"

"I think I might know, but let's finish this first." he said and turned it to orange and passed the light slowly over Naruto's eyes., the pupils got bigger, if only by a little. Alice pointed that out and her father nodded his head in agreement that so far they were getting two good reactions.

Next was yellow, when he flashed it over Naruto's eyes he spotted an odd formation on Naruto's whites. He was almost certain of what it was that was causing his blindness, but he had to keep going to make sure. Next was green, he noted the same formation on the black rim and on the pupil.

Next was blue, the blue light allowed him to see his iris expand and the pupils to contract, so his corneas and retinas were in tact. He turned it to the last color, purple and the areas that showed the off formations looked black under the dark lighting while the blue of Naruto's eyes looked almost demonic.

"We're done... Turn on the lights." Dr. Williams said and then let Naruto sit up. "I can honestly say that I think I know what is going on... Your guardian told me that you lost your sight in an accident, correct?"

"Yes, a car accident, my father was killed and I lost my eye sight..."

"Well I notice somethings I've seen in a few others and sometimes in animals... You're retinas and corneas are still in tact meaning your eyes function very much like my own, but there is this strange build of a film like puss on your eyes. You can't see it with normal flashlights or just by staring at them. You have to use a spectrum light to see the films."

"I see..." Naruto said, tilting his head to the side and looking thoughtful.

"Yes, well if we can carefully scrape off the film from your eyes and do minor laser surgery, I'd say you'd be able to see perfectly clear one more, though you'll have to have eye therapy and may need glasses."

"I understand... is this surgery dangerous?"

"Yes it is, but you'll have three of Japan's finest doctors looking after you. We assure you that you will go in fine and come out fine. There is nothing to worry about. You cannot stress yourself, you understand me?" Dr. Williams asked sternly.

Naruto nodded, but still felt a bit scared, this was something he wanted, but it could also be very dangerous there was also the risk that it could fail as well, but he pushed all his fears away for now. Idate asked when the next available surgery was and made all the necessary appointments for Naruto and Kabuto got all the numbers and booklets they needed to get Naruto set up for eye doctor visits, therapy and glasses, just in case.

After a few more quick looks at Naruto to make sure he was healthy enough to under go the surgery, they were allowed to go home...

Naruto sat in his room, reading a novel as Kabuto put away his laundry. Naruto looked up from his book and sighed.

"Kabuto-san... has Kakashi or Iruka called?" Naruto asked, worrying his lip.

"No... I'm worried, it's been three weeks and not a word. I know they planned to go around the world, but they should at he very least call us or send an e-mail... But then again, from what I've heard, Hatake-san's a bit of a horny dog; so maybe they were too busy to call."

"Heh, you're right. When Iruka first got married to him, I didn't see hide nor hair of Iruka until Christmas of the following year. Kakashi had been couched until I graduated college two years later." Naruto laughed recalling that incident and felt almost instantly better, but the nice little weight in his gut refused to go away and leave him in peace.

Kabuto soon left him alone and Naruto closed his door, locking it since he didn't want to be bothered right now. He sat down on his bed and rested his head on his knee after shutting off the light, there was no point in it being on since he could not see anyways.

During the last three weeks, the Artist as the media calls him attacked him five times, each time he would be knocked out and taken to that place and would be painted and then assaulted. He had been fingered so many times that he ached to feel those sinful hands on him again. He wanted so much to touch himself, but every time he did he'd feel tainted, dirty...

Idate and Kabuto had noticed that he would take longer in the shower and would come out pretty much scrubbed raw. He went to see a shrink, but that did little to came his nerves; don't get him wrong, she was a wonderful woman and did a great job helping him cope with this, but what she told him about what he was going through frightened him.

His attacker would threaten to hurt him and Naruto had felt how strong he was multiple times. One of the times he had been painted, his attacker had his hand on his throat and Naruto could tell if he so much as twitched a finger he'd cut off Naruto's air supply and kill him, he had been so terrified that he broke down crying. The artist suddenly let him go and pulled him into a firm, protective hug.

He remembered him speaking sweet nothings in his ear and telling him he was safe. Naruto had fallen asleep in his arms and when he woke up he was in his room, tucked in his bed the next morning and Idate ran into the room to gather some of Naruto's things to take with him when they went to look for him only to find Naruto in bed dazed and shaking from the experience the night before.

He recalled Idate holding him tightly as he sobbed in his arms, but then he forced a kiss on him, telling him how much he liked him. But Naruto was too stunned to say anything or fight him off when he went to go further, but Naruto snapped out of it when Idate tried to remove his pants and he smacked him, demanding that he leave him alone and never touch him again.

Naruto shook in his place on his bed as he touched his own face, he felt the tender spots on his face where the artist had kissed him the last time, touching his lips as well. His first kiss was stolen by his kidnapper, but for someone who practically raped him, he had been so loving, so tender that Naruto felt as if he lost his mind.

'I wonder who he is... I want to talk to him and find out why he does this to me...' Naruto thought sadly and turned to lay on his side. He took a deep breathe and blinked. His window was open, he could smell the damp air from outside, but it had been closed- He spun to get out of bed only to be forced back down and pinned down, his hands above his head held in that tight grip he had become so familiar with and the other hand pressed over his mouth.

He didn't even bother fighting, it was pointless since the man would overpower him again and again. He closed his eyes and whimpered fearfully as his assailant leaned down and kissed his eyes and purred.

"I missed you my love... Why the sad face? Did you miss me too?" he asked, sounding a bit different tonight. Naruto gasped when he felt something prick his neck and then something hot shot through him, making him sleepy and he stared up at the man, though he saw nothing, but was hopeful that the man could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Shh... all will be clear soon..." He said softly as the world faded into silence...

-Artist's(?) POV-

I got off of him and quickly picked him up, slinging him over my shoulder I climbed out just as quietly as I climbed in and smirked after closing the window and disappearing away from the house. I laid him in the back of the car and made sure he was wrapped to keep warm and secured so he didn't roll about or fall and get hurt.

Once done I jumped into the front seat and sped off towards our love nest...

-Idate's POV-

I looked up at the clock, Sensei's been in his room for over 5 hours now... I'm worried. I got up and walked over to his door and knocked on it. Nothing. I knocked again... still nothing...

I tried the knob, it was locked. I blinked and checked the studio but that was empty minus the busts and other pieces of art in there. Kabuto came out of the shower and blinked when he saw me hit the door harder than needed.

"Sensei! Open the door! This isn't funny!" I yelled, but when nothing came back I stepped back and kicked the knob clean off the door and then walked into the room. The bed was a mess and empty, the window was closed and the room was empty... wait.

I knelt down by the bed and touched the sheets, I felt a shock of fear race through me and I felt like I could barely move and then I shot up to my feet and turned to Kabuto.

"Call the Captain!" I yelled and raced out the room grabbing my gun and getting on my bullet proof vest and clothes as Kabuto raced about into the room and got dressed all the while calling his sister and yelling at her to get up and to help them get the force together that Naruto had gone missing again!

I ran out of the house and jumped in my car, speeding down the roads, I was using my gift: empathy. I can could feel emotions 100x more powerful than my own. I had felt Naruto's fear like it was my own and then I felt that overwhelming feeling of lust and triumph, that feeling was thick in the air as I followed it. I sped as fast I could getting traffic cops to follow me as he headed to catch up with Naruto and his kidnapper.

"Hold on... I'm coming to save you..." I said driving faster than I should have, not paying any attention to the road at all; that is until a truck came out of nowhere and rammed me on the back wheel sending my car out of control and tumbling down a ditch. When it stopped I climbed out, dizzy and my right arm was broken.

I looked around and cursed I was in the woods, but before I could really complain I felt that harsh grip on my throat.

"Fucking little shit... You will not get lucky this time... I saw you touch my muse... You forced a kiss on him!" yelled the man, I knew who it was. He strangled me the last time, too! I kicked my feet and scratched his hands, trying to get him to let me go, but he was stubborn and didn't let me go at all.

I coughed and gasped. I felt my eyes popping out of my head as he laughed.

"Naruto is mine, you little fuck..." I gasped I knew that voice! It's-!

-Artist's(?) POV-

I smiled in glee, mother would be so proud if she saw this... I held up the fool in the air, his body limp and lifeless as I crushed his neck in my hands. I dropped him on the floor and for the fun of it all I stomped on his hands, shattering them, then took out a knife and cut off his family jewels and laid them neatly on his chest before I gouged out his eyes. He thought that during these last three weeks that I would not be watching my beloved sensei so closely?

I had seen him kiss sensei the day after that night he broke down and cried in my arms. I had been so worried that he may have fallen into depression and may cause himself harm so I made sure to keep a close eye on him, but this fool dared to force himself on MY Angel!

I growled and walked back up to the road and I smiled as the cops drove down the road, completely unaware of the man I just killed...


	10. Chapter 10

-Neji's POV-

I was sitting at my desk, going over all the reports on Naruto. He was such a nice guy, why would anyone do this to him?

They weren't making any sense. Everything up to the last five times was the same. Forced entry, abduction, molestation... what am I missing! I looked up when Hinata came in with tears in her eyes as she held the phone in her hand.

"Hinata!"

"Sensei's been abducted!"

I shot up and snatched the phone and began snapping at everyone ordering everyone to get their asses out of bed and out there looking for sensei. If I knew stalkers as well as I did, he was getting worse and if we didn't stop him now, he may kill Naruto just to keep him to himself...

After I got my men out there I got ready and ran out to my car and drove as fast as I could to where they had last seen Idate's car...

-Kabuto POV-

I was driving as fast as I could with my sister's yelling, she could be such a bitch at times. I mean really, you're butch ass girlfriend can deal with one night of no sex! God I hate that bitch at times.

"God, Allie, shut up! I can't deal with this right now- fine! take your shit and leave then!" Karin snapped.

I rolled my eyes, sometimes being twins sucks because you both feel what the other is feeling. I turned sharply onto a dirt road and floored it, Karin let out a whoop and I could hear her soon to be ex demanding to know what's going on.

We passed a grove of trees when I suddenly felt faint. I slammed the breaks, causing the car to swerve off road, but luckily we didn't hit anything.

"Baka! Are you trying to get us both killed! What- Kabuto! Huh? No we're fine Allie- No, we're okay- babe, look I will call you when I get back to the office right now we have to save someone from being raped and killed! Yes the Artist kidnapped sensei- YES, THAT'S WHY I LEFT! Now I'll call you later!"

After she threw her phone in the back seat she looked at me and saw how pale I got.

"Kabuto? What is, bro?"

"Idate... I can't feel him anymore... When we passed those trees... I- it was like a void sucking all essence of his existence into nothing..." She gasped and closed her eyes, she got out of the car and walked about as if in a trance.

I got out and followed her down the steep ditch and back to that grove of trees. When she suddenly stopped I looked at her with worry.

"Sis?"

"... No... IDATE!" She shoved passed me and over to where he lay, but when I looked, I looked away from what was left of him.

Karin kept calling his name, cursing at him, making sexist comments to make him react, but we both knew he was dead and that this was not a horrible dream. I looked about the area, trying to pick up anything from it, hints, clues...

I walked over to Idate and almost instantly collapsed under an intense aura. It was choking me, strangling the life from me. I could feel rage, jealousy, obsession and insanity. I gasped and clawed at my throat.

Karin must have moved me because when I was able to focus, I was looking up at her dark brown eye as she stared into mine, worry and fear in her eyes.

"He's going to hurt sensei... he's mad, really mad!"

"What!"

"How else can I say this! He's as mad as a marge hair and a hatter time 100! He's insane, Karin and he's going to kill Sensei if we don't go now!"

She got my up and pulled me back to the car. She took the wheel since I was still sick from the aura and she drove like there was a sell at Victoria's Secret. I held onto my seat as tight as possible, fearing for both sensei's life and my own...

-Normal POV-

He sat there, admiring his unconscious captive: Hair of sun spun gold, skin of caramelized peach, eyes that shamed the sky and paled the oceans were hidden away. His lithe frame was slim, well balanced and held curves that women envied and men desired. Beautiful like an angel.

He snorted darkly at the paintings of other models, they were... comely at most.

But nothing came close to this natural beauty. No wonder he was obsessed, a beauty beyond words both inside and out. A man who cannot see the ugliness of the world can see all the beauty in with a mere touch, a small taste, a quick sniff and the briefest of sounds.

He looked up when the door opened and she walked in.

"They are only three minutes away... Get a move on and remember I will shoot you if you step out of place even once." She said her gun aimed at his head before she melted into the shadows.

He got up and moved the man to lay on his back, his legs spread a bit as he tore the kimono to shreds and opened his own clothes. He grabbed the blonde's face and turned his head away, and leaned his head down to smell him. This was his only chance to smell something so divine that even his overlords could not compare.

Just as he was about to lick the pulse point the door to the cabin was broken in and police, FBI even Military personnel stormed into the room, guns trained on him as the Hyuuga came in and demanded he release the blonde.

"No! He's mine! We are destined to be together! He's perfect for me! Ignorant of the harshness of the world, finding beauty in all this filth! I will not let you take him from me!" He yelled, hands poised to strangle the blonde, but he was shot with a few darts, knocking out within seconds.

Neji ran forward and shoved him off of Naruto, picking up the unconscious man and wrapping him up in the blankets a Navy officer gave him and hurried out. As he was nearing the ambulance, reporters were recording and speaking in record speed, but he ignored them while he got Naruto into the ambulance and road back to the city. The others would handle the rest, he was worried about Naruto and was praying that they weren't too late...

Karin stopped the car before she ran into a van and got out, running around the crime scene looking for Neji. When she didn't find him, she ran over to Lee, the normally hyper man was unusually serious as he studied the paintings.

"Lee, where's Neji!"

"Took Sensei to the hospital... Karin, remember those Jane and John Does that popped up on Shizune's Autopsy table?"

"Yea, what about them!"

"They are also victims of that man... Look..." She looked and gasped, beautiful blonde haired men and women were tied up and gagged as they were painted moments before they were killed.

"Look, he was outlining Sensei... If we got here any later-"

Karin didn't want to think about that. She took a breath to steady herself before she said:

"Lee, I need to find Neji... Idate's been murdered..." Karin said, her head bowed in sadness as Lee gasped and shook his head.

"No- No! Karin are you sure!"

"Empathy is very powerful... So are Auras and Essences." Karin said. She never lies and Lee knew this, but- but it was just so hard to swallow! Idate-

"Idate's really dead- Morino-san!" Lee gasped as he saw Ibiki behind Karin.

The dark tanned man looked as white as a ghost and was in wide-eyed shock. His mouth moved, but no sound was made, he brought a shaky hand to his chest, but broke down into a fit of sobs, this was not possible, it simply wasn't!

No one said a word as the man sobbed over the loss of his brother, the reporters didn't say a word nor did they record this, officers and many others bowed their heads and removed their hats in silent respect of a fallen comrade...

-Time Skip; Trail Day; still Normal POV-

The media was a buzz outside the grand court house, all high level Officers and FBI were present along with the victims, judge and jury. Three months had passed since and Ibiki was holding up well with help from his lover, Mizuki. They gave Idate an honorable burial, but also lost a few more.

Lee had been killed while looking over the paintings, his neck had been broken and his hands were shattered.

Next was a peppy kid named Konohamaru from Homeland Security, he was found drowned in his own bathtub full of his own blood.

Kabuto was left in a coma, his car was smashed into by a truck, the other driver was killed on impact.

Karin hadn't been so lucky, gunned down while on a date with Allie; Allie didn't make it either, bleed out in the ambulance whereas Karin died at the scene.

Neji was all that was left to protect Naruto.

They tried countless times to reach Iruka or Kakashi, but their phones were either off or out of range. They didn't say anything to Naruto, knowing that with his surgery coming up he couldn't be stressed out beyond reason.

After Idate's death had been announced publicly, everyone had expected Ibiki to despise Naruto for the death of his brother, but the man surprised them all when he took over looking after him. He was stern with who came and went, had background checked everyone even his doctors doing the surgery.

Naruto couldn't be blamed for his brother's death, he didn't plan it he didn't want it to happen. It just did. Being a police officer you ran the risk of dying every single day you were out there protecting the city. Idate knew and so did Ibiki, but it didn't mean it hurt less.

Ibiki sat beside Naruto, the blonde was terrified, he felt everyone staring at him and he could smell the paint coming from the far side of the room where his tormentor was sitting.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge, Jiraiya." called the bailiff as said man walked in and took a seat.

"You may all sit... Court is now in session, the People verse the infamous Artist. You may begin." he said.

Everyone took a seat and the lawyers began with their opening statements. First was Naruto's Lawyer, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury. I want you to think about what you hear in the news about kidnappings, rapes, and murders... Do you think to yourself that it's impossible for it to happen to you? Do you sit there and think, 'I'm glad that it wasn't me.' or 'Thank the lord it wasn't my child?' Well it does happen and continues to happen because men like him are on the lose, free to pick and choose their game and when they are done they leave what is left for us to clean up." He said, pointing at the man sitting in chains with his eyes solely on Naruto.

"I simply ask that you place yourselves in Uzumaki-san's place and think about what he's felt, what he's experienced as you hear the testimonies and evidence. Think about how his life is never going to be the same after this..." He said before taking his seat.

Then the other Lawyer stood up and began his piece.

"Sabaku-san makes a good point. The world is not as perfect as TV, movies and books make it out to be. There are things out there that make you want to scream. And yes there are people out there who do horrible things. But I must ask, what has happened in their pasts to make them this way? Was my client an abused child? Was he neglected? Did he grow up in a bad environment? Is he a drug users or an alcoholic? Or is he mentally ill from natural causes? Do you wish to send an ill man to prison?" He asked and then sat down.

After that the police officers and all the people working the case, those who were still alive that is, were called up to give their part and to explain their findings and reasoning. After that it was time to call witnesses. Naruto jumped when the bailiff came and brought him over to the stand and had him sit before swearing him in.

"Do you swear to speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes..." Naruto said and the bailiff said he could relax.

Naruto sat there, his eyes closed as he listened to everything around him before he jumped when Gaara began to question him.

"Uzumaki-san how long have you been in the art business?"

"Since I was 13... my guardian discovered that I could make rather beautiful sculptures even if I can't see them for myself."

"I see... Have you ever caused anyone reason to want to hate you or cause you harm?"

"No! Of course not! I couldn't be mean even if I tried! It's just not in me!"

"Okay, I'm sorry if I upset you..." Gaara said as he went to his files and picked up some papers. He handed them to the judge before he asked.

"Tell me, have you ever personally met your fans?"

"No... It's not that I don't want to or that I'm being rude. It's just that because I can't see with my eyes; I have to use my hands."

"Would you please shows?"

Naruto nodded his head and opened his eyes, the clouded blue orbs stayed staring ahead as he turned his head a bit. As he heard shuffling around and a chair scrapping before he was pulled to his feet and led to where the volunteer was.

"I want you to describe to us what you see with your hands. Miss will you please give us a yes if he is correct and a no if he is wrong?"

"Of course." said the young lady before they allowed Naruto to start.

He glided his hands over her frame before setting on her head. He gently felt her hair, feeling the different textures.

"You've dyed your hair... right here it's soft with natural oils while right here feels a bit hard from the dye used..."

"Correct." The girl said as he moved his hands down the back of her head and over the back of her neck.

"You have a scar here... from the back of your skull to just a little passed the nape of your neck."

"Correct, I cracked my skull open as a child; jumping on the top bunk of a bunk bed was not a wise idea..." She said.

He moved to the sides of her neck, feeling slight raises in here neck.

"Tattoos?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

He moved his fingers up to her ears and felt a number of piercings.

"I take it you are punk?"

"Punk- Goth." She said.

"You have a beauty mark right here." He said poking the bump just behind the ear.

Gaara came close and confirmed there was beauty mark behind her ear. He traced her jaw and stopped. He frowned and carefully traced her face.

"Burn scars..." he frowned his brow as he lightly traced the scarred tissue.

"My ex set me on fire when I told him I didn't love him anymore... my left eye is completely sealed shut."

"You take good care of the scars, they don't feel leathery like some do, but right here, it's a bit hard. You should have it looked at..." he told her, while stroking the hard spot just under her sealed eye.

"I will, thank you..."

After that he was taken back to the stand and the returned to her place in the back of the court room. Gaara nodded his head and smiled softly.

"I no other questions, your Honor."

"Alright, now you may start." Jiraiya said pointing to the other Lawyer.

"Of course... Uzumaki-sensei. Is it true that your students come to visit you at home?" began the other lawyer.

"Yes."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Some of them want to a better understanding on sculpting, others make request for busts."

"Does this require touching the student?"

"Well yes-?"

"So you admit to touching your students? Do you touch them inappropriately? How often do female students visit? Do you prefer young girls or boys?"

"Objection, he's badgering the witness!"

"Sustained."

"answer the questions, sensei."

"I am blind, of course I have to touch in order to get the details right! And I never touch my students or clients below shoulder level! You saw it for yourself when I looked at the young lady! And I do not prefer anyone younger than me! I am not a pedophile!" Naruto said, feeling very upset.

"Why so upset?" the lawyer asked, smirking snidely at him.

"You are upsetting me! I can't handle this... I need air..." Naruto said, clutching his chest.

"recess for 10 minutes. Councilors front and center." Jiraiya said, glaring at the lawyer in particular as Naruto was escorted out of the room.

Ibiki sat him on a bench out side and rubbed his back.

"Shh, it's alright. That man's an asshole. He likes to twist words and the truth around to make it sound like you are the one that is guilty and not his client. He's gonna dig until he hits a nerve and makes you react in his favor." Ibiki said, as Mizuki came out with a bottle of water and handing it to Ibiki. "Have a sip of water..."

Naruto nodded and took a few sips, once he calmed his nerves he nodded and was led back into the room and back on the stand.

"You may continue." Jiraiya said, glaring at the lawyer still.

"Sensei. Do you know of an Artist named Ookami?"

"Yes... I have one of his sculpture back at home." Naruto said, tilting his head in his confusion as to why it was relevant to the trail.

"And how did you get this sculpture?" he asked.

"It was given to me at my very first art show. He had his exhibition and couldn't give it to me in person. I keep it in mint condition since it acts as my muse for art." smiling somewhat bitter sweet. He had wanted to met his idol, but as a world famous artist, the man was always busy.

"Did anyone ask you to let them buy it?"

"well to be honest, many have asked and continue to ask, but I decline as politely as possible every time." said Naruto, recalling the few that threatened to have him arrested or sued over the sculpture.

"Do you think that possibly the reason you have been attacked by The Artist is because he was obsessed with the sculpture, but because you refused to give him what he wanted he became obsessed with you instead?"

"I don't know. I'd have remembered his voice, or his scent; something that I've remembered, but I've never met him before. At least I don't remember if I ever did..." he said, knowing the sound of someone's voice very well.

"So you are saying that it is possible that you may know my client from earlier in your life, but can't recall ever meeting him? Can I ask were you born blind?"

"No... I was in a car accident when I was eight. Father and I had just seen the movie Lilo and Stitch and were driving home. He looked both ways before making the turn on the green light, but still a truck smashed right into us... My father was killed instantly, I got lucky..." Naruto said, holding his cheeks where he got the scars from the glass on the window cutting him.

"... No more questions." the man said.

"Sensei you may return to your seat." Jiraiya said.

After Naruto was helped to his seat it was his attacker's turn to go on trail.

Everyone was tense when the Artist was sat in the chair and sworn in. Ibiki glared so much hate at him that there would be a gaping hole where he sat if looks could kill. This was the bastard who killed his brother. He hoped that he suffered a fate worse than him.

Gaara got up and stood before the man, at a safe distance that is.

"Who are you, Artist?" Gaara asked, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

"Heh... Sensei should know... after all I got a job working with him... that is until he fainted..."

"Answer the question!" Gaara snapped standing in his line of vision, trying to shield Naruto as best he could.

"I'm Inari; just Inari..." The man said, finally giving a name to the Mysterious Artist.

"Tell me, Inari-san, why do you attack sensei?" Gaara asked, looking over the reports of the attack, hoping to finally get an answer as to why.

"Attack! I would never! Sensei and I are meant to be... he is my muse, my light... my soul mate... He was just... being stubborn."

"Stubborn! You broke into his house! You knocked him out and took him away! Lord knows what you did to him! Torture, rape; murder!" Gaara snapped, glaring at the man sitting before him.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HIM!" Inari roared. "I could never hurt him... He's so delicate, like fragile glass... easily tainted and broken... I had tried to cure myself by finding replacements but they were all wrong. Too tall, too short; too young, too old; too fat, too skinny; self-centered, ugly, nasty sluts who would let me do as I pleased as long as I had money... They were not suitable for me so I drew them at their height of beauty and then got id of them..."

"Got rid of them?" Gaara asked, feeling a heavy weight steeling his stomach at the idea of other people being subjected to this madman's will.

"Yes... I killed them and made sure their bodies were never found, so that the world would no longer have to look at their ugliness... Don't you agree sensei?" Inari asked as Naruto turned away, a hand over his mouth as he felt sick to his stomach.

"What were you planning that night you were finally caught?" Gaara demanded, hoping to turn his attention away from Naruto at the moment.

"I was going to marry sensei... let him join me in the most sacred way, but then that cop showed up and I had to get rid of him since he tried to taint my sensei... I killed him easily, snapped his neck after I popped his eyes from his skull like little grapes..." He said, smiling in bliss at the memory of killing Idate before it turned into a deep frown and he glared at Ibiki, the brother of that disgusting cop.

"But then sensei began crying in his sleep, calling to that filthy maggot... so if I couldn't have him, then no one else could... Sensei belongs to me... Ask him yourself. Ask him how his body became lustful for my touch how his hole hungrily ate my fingers, hoping to eat my cock... ask him how much of a little whore he really is..."

Ibiki shot up and pointed at him.

"How dare you accuse Sensei like that! He's no slut and the reports from the doctors confirmed slight tearing in his anus consistent with attempted rape! He's more chaste than the angels of heave and you should know that for a fact! And my brother had only respect for Sensei!" Ibiki growled out. "He would never try anything "

"Ohh? Is that why he tried to force himself on Sensei? If you don't believe me why not ask him yourself."

"How dare-" Ibiki rushed forward intent on strangling the bastard like he had done his brother.

"Order! Order in the court! Morino-san, sit down before I have you escorted out... Uzumaki-san is what he says true? Did Morino Idate attempt to force himself on you?" Jiraiya asked after he was sure that Ibiki was sitting down and would not get back up.

"Yes... but he stopped when I pushed him away... Kabuto-kun could confirm it for you, but he's in a coma..." Naruto said sadly, his head bowed as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Aww yes, the four eyes... I must say it was fun messing with those fools who tried to get in my way... but alas my fun had to end did it not, Hyuuga-san?" Inari asked, laughing as the captain glared at him.

Neji snarled at him as he pointed at him.

"You killed several cops, you realize you have the death penalty right!"

"Yes, but until the actual due date, I get to live like a free man, three square meals a day, some out door activities and an hour of TV. Jail is freer than you think it is..." Inari shot back, smirking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why you-" Neji was stopped by one of the FBI agents and he sat down. This was going to be very tiring...

-Time skip; Naruto's POV-

We had just finished all the questioning, taking breaks to give me time to calm down and for lunch, though I hardly at my salad. We were waiting for the jury to review everything, and they had been at it for a few hours now. I sat between Morino-san and Mizuki-san, both of them held my hands tightly whispering calming words that this was almost over and that I'd never have to live through it again.

While sat waiting, I couldn't help but remember everything. The night I lost my eyesight and my father, waking up in the hospital and scared to death that I couldn't see, to that boy with the mint and lavender scent and how strong- I gasped when the door to the jury room opened and I heard everything go deathly silent.

"Will the defendant and the accused please stand?" asked Sakura, she was on the jury, her husband, Lee had been killed, even if he was a bit loose. She still loved him deeply.

"We the just find the Accused, Inari Yuki, to be guilty of all charges. He is to spend the rest of his life in jail without bail or peroll. You will remain in jail until the death sentence is passed." She said and for a long moment, I couldn't believe my ears.

He was going to jail! I started to cry and Mizuki-san patted my shoulder, telling me that it was okay. I smiled, but it faded when there was an outraged scream before I found myself pressed into my tormentor's arms, but for some reason, he was different.

He was squeezing me hard, I felt like I would pass out again, he was muttering in my ear but I didn't catch a word. All I could really do was whimper as I felt myself slip away into darkness...

I gasped as I was pulled free of that man's arms and held against a strong chest, the man felt my neck and then brushed some hair from my face.

"Easy... take slow breathes otherwise, you will pass out again..." Said a nice soothing voice. I could almost fall asleep listening to him.

I was barely aware of Yuki-kun being taken away. I just reveled in that calming embrace and soothing voice until I did pass out again...


	11. Chapter 11

-Major Time Skip; Naruto's POV-

I winced as I became aware of the hospital room I was in. The thunderous dripping of the IV dulled down to almost a muted sound while the continuous beeps of the machines lowered down to the norm. I yawned a bit feeling sleepy still after having under gone the surgery. I carefully moved myself to lay back on my pillows and let my mind wander...

I won the case against Yuki-kun four months ago and I have to say it felt good to be able to live alone again, to go out without having an armed escort, and to work again. I met with the doctors all helping me with my surgery and therapy afterwords. I went to visit Kabuto-kun a few times. It made me feel better to talk with him even if he said nothing back.

I visited the others' graves and Neji-kun came over everyday to cook for me, sometimes bringing Hinata with him. I told him and Ibiki-san how sorry I was, but they just brushed it off like it was nothing. I know they both weren't okay, having lost family and friends that were very dear to them, but never did they blame me for the losses.

Ibiki-san was back at work, making exhibitions for up and coming artists and setting up one for Ookami-sensei's next project which was some time after my surgery. I was so happy when Ino-chan told me this, she knew that I always wanted to see Ookami-sensei's works in person and had convinced Ibiki to host the exhibition after I was cleared from the hospital.

Just thinking about it now I want to take off these bandages, but I have to wait for the okay from either Ms. Alice or Dr. Williams. It's funny, when they first got me set up I was being babied by Dr. Sasori and Dr. Obito. They made sure I was comfy, kept me warm and had me go to the bathroom every 15 minutes while waiting for the other surgeries to finish and have the rooms cleaned up.

Dr. Obito was the one who caught me after Yuki-kun tried to attack me one last time. When I fainted he carried me out to the waiting ambulance and got me set in the hospital to make sure there were no potential risks before the surgery. He made sure I had a good diet, checked everything from blood to urine even my waste...

I was a bit embarrassed about that, but he assured me that it was to make sure there was nothing wrong. I needed to be as healthy as possible before the surgery, raising my chances of being able to see higher than if I stayed with my old diet plan.

The last thing I recalled before the medicine started working, this morning, was Dr. Obito promising to get me some ice cream. I laughed because now that I think about it, I'm 25 going on 26 and I'm still scared of going to the doctors.

I perked up when there was a light knock on the door and I smiled.

"Come in!"

The door creaked and I smelt Ms. Alice's perfume. She checked the machines first before she did me. And then she told me to hold on a moment before three sets of heavy footsteps came in. I smiled as I picked up the unique scents of each doctor.

Dr. Williams had this smell of tobacco from a cigar around him.

Dr. Sasori had the smell of fresh sand paper and shaved wood about him.

And Dr. Obito had a smell of mint about him.

They were still muttering over the results of the tests before Dr. Obito said.

"Well the only way to know is to ask him directly and for that we need to remove the bandages."

"Fine... since you suggested it, why don't you undo the bandages then?" Said Dr. Williams.

I heard a few chuckles before I felt Dr. Obito's large hands on my face. They were nice and warm...

I blinked when the darkness was replaced with something bright. I squeezed my eyes as tightly as I could before I realized something...

The permanent darkness I had lived with for so long was suddenly bright?

Slowly, tentatively I opened my eyes. At first everything was a big blur and a bit shadowy. I closed my eyes and carefully rubbed at them before I opened them again. Everything was still a bit out of focus, but there were no more shadowy spots. I blinked when someone pushed my head back and drops were dropped into my eyes.

They stung a bit, but when I blinked the liquid about my eyes and looked, everything was in perfect focus.

"Well Sensei?" Asked Dr. Sasori.

"I... wow... I forgot how bright white is..." I said stunned as I looked about myself. The only woman there was Ms. Alice and she was beautiful!

She had long curly brown hair and bright hazel eyes, she smiled at me when I touched her face and laughed.

"As beautiful as I thought..."

"You're not bad looking yourself, sensei!" She shot back messing with my bed hair. I gave a pout and she just giggled before cleaning up the bandages.

I looked at the tall man beside her. He had the same brown hair and hazel eyes, with a a splash of gray here and there, give him a well seasoned look.

"I'm Dr. Williams... This man here is Dr. Sasori." He said pointing to the redheaded man who bowed his head, his golden brown eyes showing the smile that was hidden on his face. "And that's Dr. Obito." He pointed to a man with black hair and equally black eyes.

"How are you feeling, sensei?" Dr. Obito asked me.

"A bit sleepy." I told him, yawning again.

"That's the medication. Now I want to see something before we leave you to rest... Can you read this article for me?" Dr. Williams asked me as he handed me a newspaper and pointed to what he wanted me to read. I held it close, but it was blurry so I held it away from my face and still it was blurry.

I fought like this for a few more minutes before giving up and shaking my head sadly.

"I can't... the letters are all blurry." I told him.

"I see. Well that's easily fixed! We'll write up a few prescriptions for you to take to the local eye clinic and get you reading glasses." Dr. Sasori said.

"Now we'll let you get some sleep. And in the morning we'll see how you are doing before discharging you. Alright?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes. Thank you so much!" I said and they left me alone after another quick check up.

I smiled and looked around my bed. I never thought I'd be so happy to see the color white again! I looked down at my hands and smiled at my cream colored skin. I tugged on my blonde locks and admired the unique shade of yellow it was. Smiling, I closed my eyes and went to sleep, for the first time in nearly 17 years, the darkness behind my closed eyes wasn't as dark...

-Later that night-

I moaned as I heard my cell phone ring. At first I ignored it before the ring tone I set for Iruka came crashing to the forefront of my mind and I got up and reached into my bag for it. I picked up and smiled brightly as I was about to say hi.

"Iruka-?"

"Naruto! It's Iruka! Where are you!" I heard him ask, he sounded really scared- was that gun fire I just heard!

"Iruka!"

"Where are you!"

"The hospital! I just got the eye surgery this morning! Iruka what's going on!"

"which hospital! Are you at Konoha King or Konoha Medical?"

"Medical?"

"Get out of there! Kakashi and I got captured by these strange people and they- Kakashi! Naruto get out of there now! Those people can't be trusted-"

"Iruka? Iruka!"

"I'm sorry if you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again..." Was all I heard after a moment of silence.

I got up from the bed; carefully turning off all the machines and disconnecting the wires. I removed the patches and as carefully as I could I removed the IV needle and quickly got it covered with some cotton and a band-aid. I got out of bed and cleaned up as best I could before I got dressed and snuck out of the room.

I thought my other senses would dull down if I got back my sight, but it seems I still have my inhuman hearing. The hall was clear so I moved quickly into the stairs and made my way down. Looking out for personnel and security cameras. I hurried as fast as I could down the stairs and out into another hall. I ducked back behind the door when a couple of nurses walked out.

"... I was like, 'If you're going to be a total bitch about then get the fuck out' and this chick had the balls to actually throw me out of my own house!" I heard one of them say as I snuck passed them and into the hall.

Looking about the hall and I found the lobby. If I could make it out the side doors then I would be free, but I had to be careful of staff and security. I didn't see anyone at the front desk and looking at the time I saw that it was nearly midnight, so the guards were making their rounds.

Thinking quickly I jumped behind some of the thick plants decorating the lobby and made my way to the doors. One of them was open and there was a guard on a cigarette break.

'How am I gonna get passed him?'

Looking about I found a few pebbles and I picked them up. I threw them off to the right, one hit a can, another hit the bushes the last one hit something glass. The man jumped and went to off looking for the disturbance, all the while talking on his radio to the other guards.

This was my chance. I hurried down the stairs and away from the hospital and down the block...

I ran for about five blocks and finally stopped. I reached out my hand and flagged a cab. I got a gypsy one since it was a nice sleek black car. I got in and took a breath before I told the man where I wanted to go.

He started to drive, nice jazz music playing and it calmed me down enough to remember why I just busted out of the hospital. I called Iruka and got the automatic messaging system so I called Kakashi's cell.

"Naruto!" I heard Kakashi scream and I got worried again.

"Kakashi-san!"

"Where are you?"

"In a cab going home! What's going on!"

"Listen to me! They got Iruka again; he told me to meet you and to run, there are people after you, why, we don't know! Pack up a bag, grab all the money you can and I want you to meet me at the bus station outside of the city! Hurry!"

Before I could even ask anymore the line went dead and I was really scared. When we pulled up in front of my house, I told the driver to hold on since I needed to get somethings first. I didn't wait to see if he agreed or if he left; I just ran inside. I didn't stop to admire the beauty of my house. I just hurried into my room and grabbed a suit case and stuffed it with as much clothes as I could. I grabbed all my money and important papers before stuffing them in as well; keeping the money in my pockets before I ran out of my room to grab bottled water, but instead I crashed into a solid form and fell to the floor.

"Ow... that hurt..." I whined as I rubbed my nose and then looked up in shock.

"D-Dr. Obito!"

"Hn."

I got up trying to get away, but he was much bigger and faster. All I knew was that one minute I was running, the next I was locked in the trunk of Dr. Obito's car. I kicked and screamed myself horse before the car finally started and as we drove away I could hear police sirens blaring as the horn of a fire truck sounded. I couldn't scream anymore.

He set my house on fire! My paintings, my books, my things!

I felt my lungs burning from lack of air and passed out...

-Elder's POV-

I drove for awhile, stopping at the station and popping the trunk. I pulled the boy out, he was passed out and looked like he had been crying, but that was understandable. I did set his home on fire, but not before making sure that everything he owned all that was there was safely packed away and moved. I slung him over one shoulder and grabbed his suit case with the things he grabbed. I walked over to the waiting limo and tossed the bag in the back.

I turned to glare at the woman as she smiled at me and held her hands out for him. I didn't hand him over, instead I turned back to my car and pulled out another box with his remaining items and handed them to her.

"You can take credit for bringing his things. I will personally hand over the chosen to the Prince." I told her and she glared at me even with her smile still in place.

"Oh? Well what do you think of that, my little Prince?" she purred and I gasped out blood.

I looked down where a hand stuck out of my chest...

Slowly turning my head I caught a glimpse of those insane eyes and suddenly it all clicked.

"You sick son of a-"

-Mother's POV-

I caught sensei in my arms as the elder dropped dead on the floor before me and I looked up at my little boy. My plan was working. All that was left was for the final painting and all would be clear...


	12. Chapter 12

-Artist's POV-

I growled in lust as I painted furiously on the canvas before me. This was my final painting before the big prize! I smirked at my mother as she positioned my beloved for me, this why I would not be tempted to take him before I finished.

The soft curves of his hips begged to be grabbed and bruised in my punishing grip as I fucked him hard into the bed. His long arms would stretch out his back for me as he tries to pull away from me. I can almost hear his screams and his begs...

"Finish, my son." Mother said sternly and I snapped back into the here and now. I will away the ache in my loins and finished the rough sketch.

Mother laughed as I rubbed my hand on my face, leaving charcoal marks on it from my pitch black fingers. I ignored her and had her change his position again and sketched it as well. It was a mural of all the positions I wanted to do with him but in the very center would be my face and his, but as I have done many times before I will alter it only slightly so that no one but me and my beloved sensei would know who they truly are.

I smiled as I finished the last of the positions and tell her to let him lay flat and to relax her arms while I finished adding in the details and my persona. It took a few hours to finish those, since I had been so messy in my haste to fuck sensei. But mother saved me by moving him into my personal bedroom.

"Here..." she pointed at the one where I have him on all fours and screaming in ecstasy. I looked at tit and noticed that I made my hips too narrow.

"Thank you..." I tell her as I clean it it up and make my hips a bit thicker than sensei's.

She looks over it and when she says nothing I look it over, cleaning up here and there before she brings in Sensei and holds him on her lap so that I can get the details of his face perfect.

I smirked to myself as I had her hold the way I wanted it in the painting and she leaned her head in so I had a reference as to where my head would be.

"He's been out for almost the whole day... aren't you a bit worried, my son?" She asked me and I smirked.

"I gave him a sedative." I told her as I draw his face and mother's hand holding it to the side. "I didn't want him waking up and moving around too much... I barely controlled my self as is."

"I see. I was only asking because I was worried something happened to him." She told me, petting his head lovingly as I smiled at her.

"You love him like a pup."

"He's as sweet as you were as a child... I can't help but smoother him like I use to do you."

"You still smoother me, mother."

"I know... He's just cuter."

I gave her a mock pout and she stuck her tongue out at me. I wonder if she really is as old as she says she is...

I sighed and got up after another five hours. I had finished painting everything. Now to put it to dry, wash off and take a nap. My show was in a few hours and Mother took Sensei back to the hospital before anyone noticed he was missing from his room. Tonight promised to be very interesting...

-Mother's POV-

I smiled at Sensei before I walked down the halls, I saw Alice and she ducked her head when I passed her.

"Let him sleep late, he had a rough night." I told her.

"Did something happen?"

"He was having nightmares. I had to sedate him so he could at least sleep peacefully." I told her.

"I will check on him in a few hours then... Thanks." I nodded and walked passed her. She and I didn't get along, she found me scary and I found her annoying, but we worked well together; ironic.

When I got to the former leader's office I grabbed his papers and all the work pertaining to my little prince and his chosen mate. I put them in my bag and then left. I had one more thing to do before I came to pick up Sensei for the gala tonight...

-A Few Hours Later-

I stood before the two cages as two sets of glowing eyes glared back at me. I looked to our doctor as she set the two free and they came out and sat before me.

"It was a bit tricky, but I made them into us... I had infect the submissive with a virus first and injected the antidote into the dominant. When they mated, it turned the submissive changed and when they mated again, the dominant changed and marked his territory." She said, as the silver panther like animal before me mounted the smaller one, glaring at us challengingly.

"Come your self. I do not want your mate." I snapped and he snapped his jaws at me.

"He's not worried about you touching his mate, my lady. He's angry that we plan on doing this to their pup." the girl beside me said.

I jumped back when the smaller brown one took a swipe at my face. I smirked and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and picked him up so he had to stand on his hind paws to keep from strangling himself.

"Now, now... Attacking me won't get you your pup. Now listen up and listen well. You will go back as if nothing happened and you will prepare your pup to be given to my little prince or we'll kill you both and take him anyway." I snarled out and he whimpered.

I dropped him and his mate came and curled around him, trying to comfort him. They looked up, their eyes full of hate and sadness.

"Well?"

The silver one changed first, hiding his nakedness with his arm over his lap.

"We'll do as you say... but please, we beg of you don't hurt him anymore." The silver haired male said.

For a moment I said nothing. I could see the fatherly worry for his pup and I softened my own face and knelt to them both as the brown one finally changed and pressed into his mate.

"We won't hurt him anymore... After all this is over, there will be no more pain for him. He'll be happy. I promise." I told them and they gave me that glare I knew so well, a parents' glare. When they felt that I was truthful enough they slowly got up and left with the girl while I stood and smiled. We would have interesting in-laws...

I jumped when my phone rang and I picked up the phone.

"Yes? What do you mean that the paintings are missing! WHAT!"

Aww fuck...

-Normal POV; Exhibition Show-

Everyone was in a panic!

Ookami-sensei was making his first ever public appearance!

But while they were unloading his paintings, someone came running through the gallery stark naked and when he was finally arrested, Ookami-sensei's paintings had gone missing!

Ino didn't know what to do so she picked up Ookami-sensei's agent and well the woman went AWOL the second she set foot in the building, picking up Ibiki and throwing him like he weighed nothing at all had scared everyone into looking for the paintings.

None of the reporters there dared to make it public after seeing someone as tall and burly as Ibiki flying 15ft across the floor by a tiny woman. Some helped search, others hid in fear of being the next person to go flying like a rag doll.

The show would be starting in 10 minutes and Ookami would be there soon as well.

"WE ARE SO DEAD!" Yelled a worker as he threw himself down on a crate and then blinked as he jumped off of it.

He was sure he walked passed this crate six or seven times, but never bothered to look in it. So he popped open the top and gasped when he got an eyeful of erotic beauty.

"I FOUND THEM!" He yelled, racing with the crate on a dolly to where Ino was trying to keep the she-demon at bay.

"Ino-san! I found them! They were in Akira-sensei's Gallery!" He said showing them the box.

Ino and Ookami's Agent picked up the first painting and put it on the examination table and began looking at it.

"Delicate curves, harsh strokes, mmm oil based paint... Yep, this is Ookami-sensei's! Not to mention the hot ass model he has too!" Ino said as she and the Agent shared a fan girl squeal and then got to work pulling out the others, making sure they were real and then telling everyone where they went..

Once the hall was covered in paintings, the new ones had veils over them so no one could see them, Ino called Ookami since his agent was currently breathing in a paper bag from the near heart attack she suffered.

"Sensei? Yep, this is Ino! We have every single painting but one... did you put it with the others?" She asked. "Huh? Oh, you're bringing it? What? It's here? Alright I'll go get it and hang it up!"

She ran off as soon as she hung up and hit the breaks as she saw a man in a crumpled suit carrying a large canvas and went to help him. His hair was a mess and he had on such dorky looking glasses she didn't pay much attention to him, just the fact he had Ookami-sensei's painting.

"Easy there! Don't want my boss or my painter killing me for ruining his best work yet!" She said helping hims even it out and walked with him to the gallery. As soon as it was up and covered. The guy went and hid himself in a corner.

At 6 on the dot, the doors were opened and hundreds started pouring in, painters, buyers, friends and family, fans, the media and security. It was the red carpet event of the Art world. Ino and Ibiki were out side to greet Naruto. Ibiki had gotten a call from Mizuki earlier that day that Naruto's surgery had gone well and that he only needed reading glasses. He was also told that Naruto had, had a nightmare about something happening to Iruka and Kakashi and being attacked by Yuki. So they agreed to keep him close to them at all times.

Artists started arriving, some were welcomed, others weren't a few got mixed greetings. Critiques also began showing up and finally the last car came up. Mizuki, after he had made himself look presentable and work a suit, stepped out and held his hand for Naruto, the blonde man wore shades to protect his eyes from the blinding flashes of the cameras.

"And here's the reigning Queen of the Art World, Uzumaki Naruto! A man who at the tender age of eight lost his eyesight, but gained a unique way of viewing the world has stunned us time and time again with his delicate art, his gentle fondness of what we take for granted. His only competition is, of course, our reigning King, Ookami! And tonight ladies and gentlemen will be the first time he's made a public appearance! According to a reliable resource, he's already here.; hidden among the guests! Now let's get on inside and find out what people think of some of the paintings and sculptures!" Said a loud reporter as he tailed behind Naruto and Mizuki.

Inside the large hall was jam packed with people in suits and dresses, the artists being the odd balls by wearing casual dress. Naruto kept his shades on as he sat on a chair between Ibiki and Ino, Mizuki was warding off anyone wanting to ask about the nightmare he had been leaving through for almost a year now.

Soon everyone was told to take a seat and one by one they began unveiling the newest pieces of the artists. Some were good, others weren't great and very few were... tasteful. A few of the artist there were horrified to find out that this was their last showcase ever. Others were lucky, but not by much.

"Next we have Uzumaki-sensei! Please give him a warm welcome!" Called the old man who owned the gallery.

Naruto stood up and stunned everyone when he walked up on his own without help and stood at the podium, but he took off his shades and replaced the with thin framed reading glasses as he pulled out a stack of index cards. He smiled and looked up at everyone, his smile getting bigger when he noticed Iruka and Kakashi dash up to him and join him on the stage.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to actually see you all for once!" he laughed. "I just had eye surgery earlier this week and was let out this morning. As you call can see, I am finally able to look at all of you. Now then. Forgive me, but I need to relearn reading and writing so I wrote my speech in braille."

There were a few laughs as his first piece was brought up. It was a sculpture of Stitch from Lilo and Stitch.

"I decide on making sculptures of things in my life from when I was you to now. As you can see Stitch was the last thing I remember seeing before I lost my eyesight and my father. On Stitch's left you will find a small carving of a man holding a woman. Those are my parents. For those of you who didn't know, my mother died after giving birth to me." Naruto said, his fingers tracing the bumps on the cards. "On his left is the same man and a child. My father and my self. This is a big moment in my life. It was frightening and even now I still feel the terror of what happened that night."

Iruka gave him a small hug and wiped his eyes with a tissue before the next one was brought out and unveiled. It was a wolf of sorts, covered in tribal marks.

"This if from when I was 11, I had gone with my class to the zoo and someone as a cruel joke led me into the wolf den. When I found that I was petting a wolf and not a dog, I fainted, but the entire time I was in the cage with them, I was hugging them, petting them and just all around felt like I was part of the pack. This wolf has no gender but represents both male and female attributes. Strength and power, as well as docile and submission. One must know where they stand in a pack otherwise there is chaos and discord."

His third piece was a large fairy from the school festival he missed since he had quit his job teaching. He spoke about his joy teaching and told them why the fairy was weeping; he had been depressed after quitting since this whole Artist ordeal had taken so much out of him. His last piece was something ha had been working on since a little before Idate's death.

It was a huddled person with one angel wing and one devil wing. He simply told them that not all beauty is what it appears to be and with that he sat down with Iruka and Kakashi, silently asking them if they were okay and why they didn't call him.

"As always modesty is Uzumaki-sensei's forte... Now then let's welcome the King of the Art World, Ookami-sensei!" The man said, but frowned when no one came up but the odd man in dirty torn jeans, his crumpled shirt and his big dorky glasses. "Uhh... who are you?"

"Well, like our dear queen said..." said the man, Naruto tensed in the back of the room. He knew that voice! He pulled from Iruka's hold on him and moved closer up front.

He could never misplace that voice! Did he make a mistake during the trial? No that had definitely been Yuki attacking him, but not the Artist!

"Not all beauty is as it seems... My real name is not important at the moment... but I want to show you something... My muse, my beloved angel had graced me well this year and I am proud to show you the finish products!" He pulled the rope and the veils were pulled up and out of the way.

Everyone gasped in awe at the dark erotic beauty of it all. From the Angel's first capture to said Angel falling prey to the Wolf's lust. And at the center of the large mural was the Angel shedding tears as the wolf hungrily licked them away, his slitted eye looking at the audience with demented pleasure and daring challenge to stop him.

"These pieces are my way of telling you how I feel and as you can see my twisted mind came up with the dark themes and concepts, but it still points to my angel, my beloved..." Ookami said as everyone finally came out of their shock and began clapping.

Naruto was standing at the front of the stage, his eyes wide as suddenly everything came crashing down like a house of cards!

The voice, the aura, Yuki's sudden obsession with him, the death of so many around him. It all pointed at this man! He closed his eyes in hopes of picking up something and then there it was... Mint and Lavender...Why was it so familiar?

He gasped and looked up, he was that boy! The one from the hospital!

Ookami looked down at him and smiled, waving a bit at him as Naruto shook his head and backed away from the stage, vanishing into the now mingling bodies of guests.

He had to find Iruka and Kakashi before something terrible happened!

"Iruka! We need to go... there's something wrong-!"

"Excuse me... Hi I'm Ookami... I wanted to talk to you in private for a moment; just a moment..." The dorky looking man said, his hand gently holding Naruto's arm.

"Um, sorry, but we're getting ready to leave-"

"Now, now, Naruto. Don't be rude, besides you've always wanted to meet Ookami-sensei ever since you first start." Kakashi admonished lightly, his visible eye closed as the one hidden behind his bangs glared at the man before them in warning.

"Don't worry, Naruto, we'll be right here." Iruka assured him, pulling him close for a hug. "Just take deep breaths and keep your focus."

Naruto nodded, catching the underlining message that they would talk later. Naruto sighed and followed Ookami away into one of the empty galleries that held some old works from various artists, themselves included. Ookami paused in front of a painting Naruto did 6 years back and smiled at it fondly.

"I'm sure you've figured it all out..."

"You're the one that really kidnapped me, not Yuki-kun." Naruto said, backing away from him. "You did horrible things to me! You even killed police officers!"

"And I'd do it again. Did you not see my paintings? I made every single last one of them for you... They are my love declaration to you, Uzumaki-sensei." Ookami said, looking at him as he backed away.

"That's not love! That's obsession!"

"Yes it's love and yes it is an obsession! Ever since I met you as a child, I could not get you out of my mind! But because I was born different, because I hurt everything I touch; I forced my self not to! When we first met you were so tiny and fragile, I thought you were an angel brought down from heaven. But when you woke up and began to panic I tried to help you, but I was too strong and ended up hurting you more... But for that moment, that I held you I knew that no matter what I had to find you and have you..."

"You're mad... you're mad!"

"Admit it! You liked me too! I've seen articles and watched interviews with you, when they asked you what was your favorite scent you told them mint and lavenders! I smell like that because it's my bath gel and cologne you smell! The mint and lavender smell is permanent on me! You even had your garden made to so that smell hung around your house! If you had left the roses you'd have smelt me a mile away that very first night!" Ookami said, taking hold of his arm once more.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Naruto cried, trying to pull away from him.

"No..." Ookami growled. "Face it, sensei. You are now mine... You're fathers? They have seen what I do to others who upset me or disobey me... I had them captive for the last few months; I even made the what I am..."

"What did you do to them!"

"I made them like me. This way when I finally got you, you wouldn't be lonely... But if you want me to leave you alone then I will, but know this; your fathers come with me."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will... Now then I'll give you my number so if and when you change your mind... give me a call alright?" Ookami asked, pulling Naruto close and holding him lightly as the blonde whimpered in fear. "Shh... nothing's going to harm you; not while I'm around..."

Naruto couldn't think, he was so shocked that he didn't know how to respond. Ookami left him a card and left him alone. Naruto got up to follow him but he and his adopted fathers were gone...


	13. Chapter 13

-From the beginning-

"Minato!" screamed his wife from the bathroom, causing the man to jump up from putting together the baby's crib. "Minato! The baby's coming!"

"Hold on!" Minato cried as he got the bag his wife set up for when they'd have to go to the hospital.

He then carefully opened the door to see his wife sitting on the floor, her night gown soaked from when her water broke. He got her up into his arms and he carried her out to their car, he made sure she was secure before jumping into the drivers seat and speeding off for the hospital. When they arrived he bellowed for a doctor and within moments Kushina was taken off to a room and prepped for birthing.

Minato washed up and put on scrubs so he could be with her and as they waited, he kissed her brow, wiped the sweat from her brow and gave her water to sip at. When they got there it had 5 in the evening. When the contractions finally got to the point where she had to push the baby out, it was 8 at night the next day! Minato did the breathing with her as he wiped her brow, ignoring the searing pain going through his left hand from her crushing grip.

"Minato, you rotten bastard! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kushina screamed as she pushed again as the doctor and nurses coached her through the birthing and got items ready in the event something went wrong.

"I know, I know, but deep breaths, deep breaths! The baby's almost here!" he told her and she suddenly smiled before letting out a long scream before a wet slap and wailing could be heard. Kushina collapsed back onto the bed, laughing as she gasped for air.

The nurse too the crying baby to get it cleaned up, weighed and measured before wrapping it in a blue blanket and handing him to her.

"Congratulations, you have a son." The nurse said as Kushina cooed and soothed her baby, Minato smiled proudly at his little boy, kissing his wife as they relaxed.

"He's so beautiful... look he has your cheeks!" Minato said gently stroking his son's round cheeks as his wife giggled, her own round cheeks glowing.

"Ahh, but he has your hair, Minato, look!" she said lifting the blanket to show the small tuft of blonde hair on their son's head.

"I'd bet he has your eyes, Kushina... aw, he has his mothers plump limps! Oh dear... our son's going to be a fox when he gets older."

"I know he will be, but if anyone messes with my baby, I'll gut them!" Kushina growled and Minato gave a nervous laugh.

Eventually, she got a room and they laid the baby in a bassinet with his name on it. Kushina sighed and closed her eyes, felling the exhaustion catch up with her. She gave sleepy smile when Minato kissed her forehead and told her to have pleasant dreams...

Minato awoke to a loud beeping noise and looked at the monitor by the bed. It was flat lining. He screamed for a nurse, startling his baby awake as he made the bed flat and got Kushina set up for CPR. He pressed the panic button and called again, but no one seemed to be there.

"SOMEONE HELP! Come on, Kushina don't do this to me! 1...2...3!" He breathed into her mouth a few times and pressed on her chest again. He kept doing this until the doctors came running in and took over.

He grabbed his wailing son and tried to sooth him as he watched from out side of the room. He spoke softly, soothingly, but nothing seemed to work. The doctors were all working and they passed to look at the monitor for a moment. He looked hopeful before they turned to look down at his wife before one of them took a white cloth and covered her face with it. They began disconnecting everything and a nurse came out and told him that his wife had passed on...

-A few years later-

Minato ran from store to store, looking frantically for his son. He had looked away from Naruto for only a moment to pay the woman at the candy cart and suddenly Naruto was gone! He told her to call security and to look for a small blonde haired boy with blue eyes wearing a hoodie with fox ears on the hood and a fox tail on the bottom in the back.

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan!" He yelled looking around for his son. He stopped by toy stores, asking the workers and parents if they saw his son and they told him no.

He was really scared, where was Naruto!

"Naruto!" He yelled as he looked around, making people stop and look at him.

"Daddy!" He spun around and looked for the voice that called to him. "Daddy, up here!"

He looked up to see his son in the arms of one of the security guards waving at him. He gave a short cry before he found a set of stairs and ran up them, three at time and then dashed to the security guard and his son. He grabbed Naruto close to him and kissed his face and head, with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto, where did you go!"

"I'm sorry, daddy! I was standing next to you and then someone tugged on my ears and pulled me away! I kicked his leg and ran! I found Mr. Asuma after that and told him that I couldn't find you!" Naruto cried.

"What! Shh, shh, daddy's not mad, Naru-chan! He was just really scared for you!" Minato tried to sooth his son as he looked up at guard. "Thank you so much for finding him!"

"Yes... It's a good thing I did. We also caught the man trying to steal him... Your little boy's pretty smart and very brave. Now if you come with me, we'd like to make sure that it's the right man and get a statement to give to the police. After that you may go home. Sorry to trouble you." Asuma said as he led them to the office as Minato nodded...

Minato walked down the street with Naruto sleeping comfortably in his arms, one arm wrapped tightly around his neck and his other hand was by his mouth. Minato sighed softly as he kissed his son's arm. Today had been scary, a man tried to take his son while he was right next to him.

Naruto had been brave to point him out and Asuma made sure that he was taken away by the police. Minato had been tempted to beat that man to a bloody pulp for trying to take his son as well as for any other parent who's child might have gone missing. They got home and Minato locked the door before laying down on the sofa with Naruto resting on his chest.

'I never want to go through that again... I'd die for sure if anything ever happened to Naruto.' Minato thought, watching his son sleep.

"I want you to grow up and be an artist... At least I will know you are always safe in the house..." Minato murmured before he to fell asleep...

-Two years later-

"Bye Naru-chan!"

"Bye Amy! See you Monday!" Naruto called as he waved to his friend as she hurried to her aunt's car to go home.

He sat on the swing set and waited for his dad to get him. His dad promised him a surprise to day so Naruto made sure he was extra good today! He giggled as he wondered what the surprise was. He only had to wait for ten minutes before his father's red car pulled into the school's driveway. He jumped up from the swing and grabbed his bag before racing off to tackle his dad.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey there, Naru-chan!" He laughed as he kissed his son's hair. After hugging for a few more minutes, Minato put him done in the car and buckled him in.

When they got home, Minato told Naruto to his homework while made a phone call and cleaned up the house before he got his surprise. Naruto gave him a salute and then marched off to his room to do his homework...

Naruto looked up from the book his teacher asked them to read when his father poked his head into his room.

"You done?"

"Just got one more page!" Naruto called as he read over the last page and then closed his book. "All done!"

"Good, well come on, go potty so we can go!" Minato said cheerfully as Naruto got up, he had changed out of his school clothes before he sat down to do his homework.

Naruto dashed passed him and did potty as Minato laughed and got his car keys and wallet. He got both is and Naruto's jacket and his coat as he heard Naruto race down the stairs to him. They got their coats on and Minato locked the door before he got Naruto into car and buckled in. They drove to the center of town where all the restaurants and movie theaters were.

"Wow! Sizzlers!" Naruto gasped as they passed the restaurant.

"Yep, but we're eating over here..." Minato said stopping in front of a family restaurant.

"Cool! Chili's!" Naruto cried. Minato laughed as he parked and got out. He got Naruto out and carried him into the restaurant and walked up to the Host.

"How many this evening?" he asked.

"2 please!" Naruto said holding up one finger on each hand up so the man new he meant 2.

"Of course... Right this way." He said, smiling at Naruto's cheerfulness as he grabbed a normal menu for Minato and a children's menu for Naruto with some crayons to color with.

They were led through the building and were seated by the windows in a small two person booth. After they were seated, the host gave them their menus and told them their waiter would be right with them. As soon as he was gone, Minato laid his menu down and took Naruto's from him to look it over quickly.

"Okay, Naru, they have a kids chicken Caesar salad in side of an edible bowl of bread. They have a make your own pizza, chicken fingers and plain, chicken and beef nachos. What do you feel like having Naruto?"

"Hmm... I want the chicken fingers!" Naruto said happily, being mindful not to yell.

"Okay, it comes with a side. Do you want mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, french fries or a bowl of rice?"

"Hmm... mashed potatoes!"

"And let me guess, fruit punch?"

Naruto nodded and Minato laughed. His son was pretty easy, he gave him the menu back and Naruto began coloring the pictures while humming a silly song as Minato looked over his own menu.

"Hi! I'm Tim, your waiter this evening! Can I get you something to drink?" asked a darkly tanned male with bright yellow dreadlocks picked up in a ponytail.

"Yes, may I get a fruit punch for him and may I try your watermelon lemonade?"

"Gotcha! You ready to order or may some appetizers?"

"No, we're ready. The little man wants the chicken fingers and mashed potatoes... and I'd like to try your 7oz Steak Sirloin, well done?"

"And your sides?"

"Steamed broccoli and mashed potatoes, and can you only put sour cream on it?"

"Sure thing! Let me go place in your order and I'll be back in a moment with your drinks!" Tim said before walking off to do just that.

Minato smiled and watched Naruto make a picture, he was pretty stunned to see how good it was for an 8 year old.

"What's that?"

"This is you daddy! You're a superhero!" Naruto said and Minato laughed.

"Oh so who's this lady here?" He asked to the woman he was saving.

"That's mommy! You're saving her from the evil math teacher! And here's me! I'm your sidekick!" Naruto said happily.

Minato smiled, but couldn't hide the small twinge at the mention of his late wife. Naruto had asked him a week ago why he didn't have a mom and Minato did his best to explain to him that she had died after he was born and that it wasn't his fault. Naruto got it after a few times and he asked his dad if he was lonely without her around. Minato admitted that he missed her, but he had her in his heart and in Naruto who had his mother's dazzling smile and her blue eyes.

He was considering on putting an Ad out in the paper to find someone to date and eventually be Naruto's new mom. Naruto was getting to that stage where he'd need a mother's tender love and care to help balance him out, but Minato didn't do too bad a job on his own for eight years!

"Here we are! One fruit punch and one watermelon lemonade!" Tim said as he set the drinks down on the table before he walked off to tend to another family.

"Hey Naruto... would you be bothered if daddy started looking for a new mommy for you?" Minato asked softly, leaning down so he was level with Naruto.

"A new mommy?" he got a nod from his dad and he tilted his head in thought. "I'd like a mommy, but she wouldn't be mommy..."

"I know, I know... no one could ever replace your mother, Naru, and I won't let them. But you need a mommy so that way you're not alone at home and maybe with a new mommy you could have a little brother or even a little sister."

"Really?" Naruto looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"Yep, but that's only if you want to. If not, I won't look for one."

"But you're lonely!"

"No I'm not! I have a cute little fox called Naruto to keep me company!" Minato said, squishing Naruto's cheeks, making him laugh.

"Well I guess having a mommy would be cool... can I met her when you find her?"

"You got it! I want you to be the judge and tell me if the lady I bring home is the mommy you want." Minato said, holding his hand out to Naruto.

"Deal!" Naruto said shaking his dad's hand.

Soon after they shook hands, their food arrived and they ate in mild silence. When they finished Minato paid for the meal and they got back in the car. They drove for a bit before Minato stopped in front of the movie theater they normally went to and got Naruto out.

"Okay, Naruto, close your eyes!" Minato said as he carried his son to the theater.

Naruto closed his eyes and covered them. Minato, making sure he wasn't peaking, walked into the building and up to the attendant at the theater room they were going to. He gave him the tickets he had hidden away and the man pointed them to the room they were in. Naruto could hear a lot of noise but wasn't sure where they were. When he was set down on a booster seat he frowned in confusion.

"Okay open your eyes!" Minato said as Naruto did as told and blinked when he saw they were in the movie theater. Minato smiled at the cutely confused frown on his son's face.

"Daddy? Why are we here?"

"For your surprise!" Minato told him and Naruto blinked, but before he could ask the lights dimmed and the screen played the warning for everyone to be quiet and to turn off their cellphones. After the credits and previews went by the movie started and Naruto's eyes got really wide and he hugged his daddy in pure joy as the opening scene for Lilo and Stitch started...

-2 hours later-

Minato smiled at Naruto as he hugged his Stitch, the oversized blue doll was as big as Naruto's torso! Naruto was singing Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride, giggling in between breaks as Minato slowed to a stop at a red light.

"I take you are glad we went to see it." He laughed when Naruto stopped singing and nodded his head as he said:

"Ih!"

He smiled and said, "Well when we go to see your grandma this weekend be sure to say thank you to her for sending us the tickets."

"I will! Can I call her tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's passed your bedtime now... I guess a quick call won't hurt." Minato said as he turned on his turning signal when the light turned green.

Minato looked both ways twice, making sure there were no cars trying to turn as well before he eased into the cross lanes and turned, but as he was turning Naruto noticed something and screamed.

"Daddy! Look out!"

Minato looked to see what was coming and cursed when he realized they couldn't get out of the way in time. A sports car rammed right into them, ripping the front of the car right off as Minato tried vainly to keep the car under control but it spun into a an on coming trunk and what was left of the front of the car was smashed back into Minato, but he couldn't bring himself to care, Naruto had screamed in pain and he as trying his hardest to see what was wrong but when he went to call his son, everything just stopped...

-Hospital, a few hours later-

Naruto whined and groaned in his sleep. He was having a nightmare that he and his daddy ere in the car and out of nowhere they were hit and his daddy died and he as going to die next, but before it could happen a thunderous crash echoed throughout the room and in his head. Then it happened again and a again before a loud beeping and the grinding of gears echoed through, screams and shoes clicking filled his ears, his heart sounded like a muted bass in his head as he opened his eyes and was met with darkness.

He screamed and tried to get take whatever was on his eyes off. He cried out when he hurt himself and fell from the bed, the things on him felt like snakes squeezing harder and harder every time he tried to pull away. He faintly heard someone hit something in the room before he felt strong arms wrap around him, stilling his panicked thrashing as a calming scent filled his senses, dulling down the noise enough for him to relax and snuggle closer.

"Shh... Shh... there's nothing here to hurt you, angel..." he heard and sighed, passing out in that warm embrace...

Naruto woke up sometime later, the sounds came flooding back as well as the smells, but after a few moments of filtering out the smells and sounds, he picked up his grandmother's sobs. He sat up carefully this time and got out of bed, grabbing the IV pole that was right beside him. He was shaky and a bit sore, but he managed to find his way to the door and walked out.

"Granny?" He called softly.

She gasped and pulled him into her strong embrace and was muttering ho sorry she was and that she would take care of him as best she could. At first he didn't get it and then it came crashing back and he began to cry as ell, holding her tightly, wanting warmth, protection and a shoulder to cry on...

-Three weeks later-

Naruto sat at his father's and grandmother's funerals. His grandmother had been so depressed that she killed herself, taking all of Naruto's pain killers with three bottle of sake while he had been at therapy. Friends of the family were there, distant relatives sat there as well, all of them crying and talking. Naruto said nothing as he stared sightlessly at the people before him, his super hearing picking up the conversations.

"... so young, it's terrible that he died. His poor son is going to end up in an orphanage..."

"... can't believe Tsunade killed herself! She said she'd take care of her grandson, doesn't she know that her life insurance won't go through if she commits suicide!"

"Mommy, why is he staring?"

"He's blind sweetie."

"Hey look at that freak, he's just sitting there looking at us like he can see right through us."

"...heard his mother was a whore..."

"... he's a foreign mix..."

"... The little shit's worth his father's company and his grandmother's clinic! He's a rich little fuck... if we take him in we can get the money and when he's eighteen e can get him to sign the company over to us! We'll be rolling in dough!"

"... can't go to school, he'll have to go to a gifted school, the poor dear..."

Naruto sighed and lowered his head. They think he can't hear them and that he wouldn't know what they were saying, but he did. Naruto sighed as he felt sleepy, he wanted to lay down and go to sleep since he hasn't slept well for the last week.

"Excuse me... is the wake for Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Tsunade?" asked a voice that he didn't know and was pretty sure no else knew since there was low murmurs about this stranger.

"Yes it is, why do you want to know?"

"Ah! I'm Minato's lawyer and his underclassman when we were in school together. I am also Naruto-kun's godfather. I came to read his and Tsunade's last will to the family as well as take guardianship over Naruto-kun. I am Umino Iruka." Said the stranger.

Naruto blinked, this man spoke with a calm, even voice that hid little of his true intentions. He could hear snide remarks from a few of his aunts and uncles, a couple of cousins, older ones openly insulted the man but Naruto had enough.

"Be quiet! All you've done for three hours is talk bad about my parents and my grandma! You think I can't hear you but I can! I am not a freak and I am not stupid! I want Umino-san to read daddy's will! If you want to hear it as well then be quiet now!" He pretty much yelled at them.

Silence filled the room, a few awkward coughs or a nervous giggle came out before Iruka cleared his throat and had everyone move into the drawing room. He personally escorted Naruto there, smiling down at the small blind boy, silently promising that he would raise him like he was his own...

-A few years later-

Naruto was sitting at home, the lights were all off in his room, not that he noticed, but he did have some soothing jazz playing in the background. He hummed along with some of it as his fingers worked the clay in his hands into the general shape he wanted. Then he took a scraping tool and began to add the details.

It had been about five years since Iruka took over being his guardian and told his family that all the money and belongings that Tsunade and Minato had left behind were strictly Naruto's and his alone. This started fights and they spent a great deal of time in court, all his aunts and uncles wanted the money and the possessions left behind, but in the end Iruka won full custody of Naruto and Naruto denied his family the money.

Iruka took very good care of him, keeping the house and everything in it exactly the same so that Naruto always knew where everything was. Iruka used some of the money left to Naruto to get him into some of the best schools and programs for the Children with Special needs. Naruto loved every moment of school from the teachers who took time to teach him how to read and write in braille to his art and music teachers who found he like may other blind and some deaf students had a talent for art and music.

When asked which one he wanted to peruse he said art, because art was about finding the hidden beauty of the world and well when you cannot see, it makes it all the more interesting. So here he sat in his room making a small sculpture. He took a small scalpel like tool and began carefully carving designs into the clay before he smiled softly and began adding other details.

"Naruto? I'm home... why are you sitting in the dark?" he heard Iruka ask, the sound of the light switch coming on told him that the lights were now on.

"I am always sitting in the dark, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, smiling halfheartedly at his own joke.

"Hmm... Oh that's a beautiful elf! The details are so... real!" Iruka gasped.

"Really?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side as Iruka marveled at the small sculpture.

"Yes! You know, I should take it with me to work and see what my boss thinks of it! Who knows, Naruto, you may become a famous artist!" Iruka said happily as he hugged his adopted son tightly before he walked off to call his boss and tell him the news.

Naruto sat there, a dazed smile on his lips. A famous artist? Him!

'Whoa... I guess dad's wish can come true! I'll make you proud!' Naruto thought happily, moving the finished sculpture back and grabbing the excess clay to make something else...

It was the very next afternoon when Naruto got home from school that he met Iruka's boss for the first time. The man had big hands and was very strong. He was gruff, but seemed to love art. Iruka introduced them.

"Morino-san, this is my adopted son, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is my boss Morino Ibiki."

"Nice to meet you. Iruka talks about you non-stop at work... He also told me that you may be the first blind artist to ever come work for me. I'd like to see your sculpture if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Morino-san! Iruka-sensei, could you get it off my desk please?" Naruto asked, taking a seat on his chair which was next to the window so he could feel the sun changing it's position. His way of telling time since he couldn't see the the clock on the mantel.

Iruka quickly went to get the statue and came back, it was covered with a cloth and he set on the coffee table.

"It's not very good, but I did my best with it and I like it." Naruto told him, hearing the cloth rustle and a gasp come from Ibiki.

"if this is your worst then I'd love to see your very best! Iruka, the boy's brilliant! I mean he's got the symmetry just shy of perfection! The details of the runes and the cloths! sell me this statue and I will put it up in the next show! I hope someone likes it and will be willing to sponsor you! But other than that, Welcome to the art work, Uzumaki-san!" Ibiki gushed, shaking a stunned Naruto's hand as Iruka fanned himself to keep from fainting.

Naruto was shocked, after he sold the statue, a few months later he and Iruka were at the show and his piece was the final to go on. As Ibiki has expected everyone was blown away by the detail and the mute beauty of the white clay. When questions from the press flew, Ibiki masterfully answered each one, hiding Naruto's identity until the end. When the crowd was about to burst, Ibiki had Iruka bring Naruto up and introduced him to the art world. Naruto found five sponsors that very night and more to come the days to follow...

-Present-

Naruto sighed as he sat in Ibiki's house, in the guest room. He sat on the bed looking down at his hands. So much had gone on in his life. His parents dying, his grandmother killing herself, his family trying to get a hold of him for their own selfish gains, Iruka taking him in and becoming a father and mother to him. Kakashi snuck his way in somewhere over the years. He made many friends, he loved his job as a teacher, he liked helping his students become the new Uzumaki-senseis of the art world.

But in an instant his once perfect world was shattered...

In an instant his body became tainted...

His mind taken over...

His heart at war...

In an instant, he became lost. All from a single touch, a single word, a simple caress...

Because of Ookami sensei.

Naruto didn't tell Ibiki or Neji what happened that night at the gala. He didn't want anyone else to die or end up hurt because of him. He never thought in a million lifetimes that he, Uzumaki Naruto, would hate someone so much and yet still hold a secret flame of love for them.

He sat in his room for three days. Ibiki said that he was only having a dry spell now that he could see again, but Mizuki was a bit more observant than his busy lover. The silver haired man often came to talk to Naruto. With the small blonde man living with them, Ibiki couldn't do what he wanted with his lover and well Mizuki kind of missed the daily abuse and sexual assaults.

The police were looking into the fire that burned down Naruto's house, some thought it was some random kinds, others thought it was angry relatives of the other victims of Inari Yuki, the artist, the rest thought it was an electrical fire. Sighing, Naruto stood up and walked over to the work table. He picked up a piece of red clay and began kneading the rock hard mass of mud. He felt more relaxed when his hands were busy.

He worried about Iruka and Kakashi; Kami knows what they are doing to them! He could save them if he agreed to Ookami's terms, but then how was he going to escape?

'No I can't, he'll probably kill them and everyone else then take me away... I could always refuse him, but then I'll never see Iruka or Kakashi again...' He felt more depressed now.

He looked down at the clay in his hands, it was shaped into rock and there was a boy half trapped and half free. The face was missing as were other details, but Naruto could tell it was himself. His middle was sucked into the rock as were his feet, but his legs stuck out like he was kicking against the rock he was trapped in. His arms were a bit tricky, one arm was trapped in the rock as his other reached out as if asking for help. He also made a wolf standing on the rock. If he added the details he was more than sure that he would be crying or frightened while the wolf had a pleased predatory smile on his own face.

No matter how he looked at it, he was trapped between a rock and a hard place. His options were limited since telling the police about Ookami would me they sent an innocent man to jail, more cops and friends would be killed, he'd never see Iruka and Kakashi again and that terrified him even more. He sat there for a while, adding details to the rather dark scene before him. Thinking of what he could do and what the possible results were.

When he had finished he set the clay on the corner of the desk and sighed. He might as well go out for a while. He made up his mind and he would not chicken out of it this time. He changed into his dress clothes, a nice royal blue shirt and black slacks. He took out his matching jacket and grabbed his keys and cellphone. He left a note on the whiteboard for Ibiki and Mizuki, pretty sure they would get suspicious of him suddenly having a boyfriend.

With that all said and done he left. He walked down the streets, enjoying the sights he missed for so long, but the world wasn't as pretty as he thought it would be. The once sparkling city of Konoha was now dulled down, tainted by its many, many secrets. He was almost glad that he was blind. He didn't have to see what really lay around him. But still he was glad he could see, even if he has to take the bad with the good. Like his father and Marry Poppins always said:

"A tea spoon of sugar helps the medicine go down." He laughed as he began singing the song to himself as he made his way to the gallery. The guards recognized him almost instantly, his blonde hair and the marks on his cheeks a dead give away, and let him in.

It was empty inside, no one was there so it made it pretty easy for him to walk down memory lane. He started from the very first room, looking at the art works that inspired his father to fill his head with pretty, innocent lies and truths. He sighed, he missed his father greatly, his mother as well, but he hardly knew her. All he knew was that he had the same shape and eyes like his mother. From room to room he saw how the art works changed over the years. He blushed at some nude paintings and felt severe dread and terror at others, some made him smile, a few made him scratch his head in confusion.

He soon got to where Ookami first entered the world of art his painting s, as always, were dark, but looking closely at it now. Naruto could see the loving care put into it. How the angel, the blonde angel that represented him, was drawn with such care and loving detail. He noticed the wolf hidden in the bushes, hunched over like he had been about to attack, but the awed look in those eyes told him that he was stunned by the beauty before him.

Many more paintings and sculptures went by, an array of emotions and many points of view showed him who many others saw the world. Artists were unique people, they could find beauty in some of the most horrifying sights, they can pull out emotions from many with a simple stroke of the brush. Artists were like psychics, they could tell your emotions by simply painting a picture, building a model or sculpting a unique piece of art.

They said he was the queen of the art world because he could find beauty in everything he touches, even in Ookami-sensei. His works were innocent and pure like the angel that represented him in all of Ookami's works. Ookami was the king, his works were mature, dark and highly expressive even with all the dark tones and lack of bright colors. Looking at his paintings made Naruto feel like Alice looking into the looking glass. He could almost see it like he was held captive in a cage, like a song bird. Always aware of someone there but never seeing them and never paying them any mind; an ignorant haven of safety and peace.

He stood in front of Ookami's paintings of when he was kidnapping him on a weekly basis to paint him. He remembered the terrifying feeling of knowing someone was there but completely unable to fight back or get away. He remembered the overpowering smell of oil paints and charcoal, it was very strong that it covered up his scent, the scent he fell in love with as well as the warmth. But what had been his safe haven was now a frightening house of horrors.

He looked at the paintings, his face was somehow always hidden, but he could tell it was his face. He was amazed no one else noticed it, but then again, no one has ever seen Ookami until that night.

He felt dizzy looking at how well the fear and pleasure was captured. He blushed in shame at how much his body remembered those caresses, that throbbing pain and pleasure. He fell to his knees, his hands pressed between his legs as he felt that familiar ache come back. He felt dirty and wanted to scream and cry, run home and scrub his skin raw.

He looked at the paintings and found three of them where he was molesting himself, but he didn't recall being in Ookami's grasp while doing that. He was in-

Naruto paled and shoot up to his feet as fast as he could, but made himself dizzy and he began to fall. But a strong chest and even stronger arms wrapped about him, holding him up and captive. He whimpered as he smelt that scent, felt that warmth...

"... you win..." was all Naruto said, feeling his captor kiss his neck, a smile on his lips at hearing his angel finally submit to him. "... you win... take me, I'm-I'm yours..."

Naruto relaxed into his arms, so tired of running, so tired of hiding. It was apparent that no matter what he did; he'd never be able to get away...

-Time Skip; Ookami's POV-

I drove far from the city, Uzumaki-sensei...

No; Naruto was sitting in the passenger seat beside me. He had fallen asleep some few hours ago, but I didn't mind. He finally submitted, accepted me. I smiled and turned off the road and onto a smooth forest one.

We drove for a few more minutes, about 20 more I guess, and we arrived at my Villa. Mother and his fathers were outside waiting for us, Mother looked so happy when I got out and carefully picked up Naruto into my arms. His fathers weren't too happy, the brunette ran at me and fretted over the small man in my arms and I let him. He was after all the mother figure in their little family. When he was satisfied that nothing was amiss, he gave me a glare that sent shivers of fear down my spine, but I didn't let him know that.

"You promised that nothing would happen to him."

"And I intend to keep it that way... Now if you'll excuse me. I have plans for my little mate." I told him, glaring down at him, but he didn't shrink away.

The silver haired one took his mate's arm and pulled him back, murmuring something that made him smile and nod, backing off and letting me by.

"Be careful, my son."

"Of course, mother."

They soon left us be and I went in and set Naruto down in my room, I had many things to prepare for to night...

-Mother's POV-

We drove back to the city, Hatake and Umino were both asleep in the back, both exhausted themselves with worry over the little sensei. I wouldn't voice it, but I admit to my heart that I too was rather worried. I know how strong my son can be and I know that he can be cruel, but I glad that nothing bad has happened.

I blinked and looked at my cell phone and sighed and picked it up.

"Kinomiya speaking..." I said. "Huh? No, Ookami-sensei's taking a break. I just dropped him off at his retreat... What do you mean the police want to talk to him? Oh really? How do they figure that?"

Shit...

"Oh? The so called 'artist' told you the truth?" I asked evenly, gears forming a plan to murder that fucking asshole.

"I see... well I'll be there as soon as I can."

I shut the phone and gunned the engine. Hatake and Umino shot up in the back, both grabbing hold of the back seat as I drove like a mad woman at full speed back to the city.

"Kinomiya-san, slow down!"

"No! I worked way too hard for everything to come crashing done now!" I hissed back. "I lost my mate and my children! I took him in because he was alone! My sweet little boy... He'd never be my little Shukaku, but I damn well wanted him!."

"Kinomiya!" Hatake screamed and I snapped out my daze and swerved the car in time to avoid the horse and buggy.

"Relax. I've done this over a million times and only crashed 3 times!" I grinned insanely.

"Please calm down and slow down!" Umino begged and I sighed, slowing down dramatically for him.

They relaxed and Hatake leaned forward so he was leaning on the back of the passenger seat.

"You mentioned children... is there something you haven't told us?"

"Besides everything? Nope." I smiled insanely as he sighed. It was true!

"Fine... tell us why Naruto?"

"Don't know... all I know was that before Naruto-kun appeared in his life, my little prince use to be quite the difficult child... his intelligence was staggering and very orderly, plans everything out before he makes a move, but then he was also very playful and very sweet natured. And, unfortunately, he he had a bit of an evil side of him. He's cruel and calculating, but also OCD. Sometimes to get him to be have I had to make his room a mess and watch him clean it and organize it according to favorites. But overall he was still himself.."

"... so your saying that... Naruto's a suppressant for him!"

"Yes and no... I'm sure you all heard the story, when Naruto-kun lost his father and his eyesight, my son was in the hospital because he had accidentally hurt a girl he was trying to help and the doctors wanted his strength tested as well as his mind. Now I don't know what went on in that room, but suddenly he was just very calm. Almost like he took everything that was there and merged them together to make Ookami." I said smiling fondly.

"Why are you smiling! He's deranged and a danger!" Umino screamed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, the elder said the same thing about him until I told him that he was the son of the Uchihas, then he changed his tune. Bet he didn't expect his own nephew to kill him; Hn, goes to show you just can't trust family anymore.

"Look here! We of the superior species have our imperfection just like the humans do! You're all so arrogant and think that the world is yours! We were here far before you lot! We changed and adapted; hid ourselves from sight! Sure some of us are a little more out there than others, but we much like you humans hide our imperfections with smiles and bright cheery personalities." I hissed, tired of their complaints and protests. "You are no longer human so I suggest you change your ways of thinking or you're only going to end up insane like the rest of us! And it will only hurt Naruto-kun more that you cannot accept being like us."

"But he's only doing this because you already made us like this! He's not being given a fair choice!" Umino hissed.

"What about the people we lose? Did any of them have a choice to die?"

That made them shut up. We got into the city soon after and I dropped them off at my house before heading down to the station. I was going to do some damage control...

-Konoha's High Security Prison-

"Mmm, ahh! Mo-more! Harder!" screamed Yuki, enjoying the two men inside of him.

He had been living it up at the prison for a few months. He had three square meals, plenty of playmates and when someone got sick and was dying, he could eat them before anyone noticed. During his stay he didn't expect a visit from Sabaku no Gaara. The man surprised him, that was for sure. The best sex he had ever hand besides when he was raped by his superiors. During the heat of the moment he couldn't help himself. He just lost his mind to the godly sex.

"Ohhh God!" He cried out as he came.

The other two soon after that came as well. Once they were good, the two men left, snickering about how much of a slut he was, but he didn't care. He laid there panting still, letting his body absorb the bodily fluids.

"You seem to be having fun... you little bitch!" He gasped and rolled out of the way as a knife hit the ground where he had been laying a moment before.

"M-my lady! W-what!"

"You talked! You son of a bitch! You talked!" She screeched. "You told them that you weren't the artist! You told them you didn't kidnap Uzumaki-sensei!"

"I said no such things!"

"You were visited by that Sand user! You let that beast touch you!"

"But, my lady, he-he-"

"He fucked you good didn't he! Fucked you until you were unconscious and then he used his sand to find the truth from you! There is the reason they call him the sand man!" she screeched, here eyes mad and her beautiful face contorted in fury beyond his imagination.

"Please- Argh!"

"You spoke, you promised you wouldn't!" She slashed at him with every word, her eyes blazed with anger. "You told them! You told and they killed them! My mate and my baby!"

"My-My lady! I-I didn't- Guuuuh?" He started but she gutted him clean through. She was raving away repeating that he told, but as he faded into the dark embrace of death he vaguely wondered why she assumed he was to blame for the death of her mate and child...

She suddenly stopped, her eyes wide as she smiled at the mutilated corpse. She moaned in pleasure as she licked the blood off of her hands. Good lord what had possessed her? All well, the bastard was dead and she knew who to blame, there were plenty of sperm donors that would be frying before their time. She dumped the knife she swiped from one of the in-mates and left as if she didn't just take a blood bath.

'That'll teach him not to break his promises...' She thought bitterly.

She left the prison and drove back to her house. She was tired and cranky, she spent six hours arguing with the police about Ookami being the artist since they got the truth from Yuki, but she managed to convince them otherwise. During those times, Ookami was in his studio painting and she was there since he often forgets to bath and eat. They were pretty damn persistent, but when they set out to find proof that they were lying, they couldn't. So they finally dropped it and apologized.

'Bloody idiots are lucky I didn't press charges or kill them all.' She thought bitterly as she walked up to her house. Iruka had made himself at home in her kitchen and Kakashi was looking over her collection of novels.

"You both settled in nicely." She said.

"Like we have much of a choice..." hissed Iruka.

She smirked, he was an interesting one. He'd bare his fangs and growl at you, but the second you overpower him, he's a submissive little kitten.

"I could have been mean and locked you both up in a dark room like before." she purred when they both stiffened and Iruka cautiously moved away from her, his neck suddenly feeling tight as if someone had grabbed it again and was holding it tightly.

"Now then, since we are going to be in-laws, let's get to know each other..."

-Naruto's POV-

… hmm, what time is it? Sitting up I looked around to find myself not in Ookami's car but rather in a big fancy bedroom. My first thought was to scream and run, but then I remembered that I agreed to be with that evil man...

I jumped when a door on my right opened up and Ookami walked in. He was dressed in those clothes that hid him away his big glasses and messy hair gave him a deranged look, like a hobo instead of an extremely rich artist. His light pink lips pulled back to show pointed teeth as the glasses did that creepy reflect thing as he shifted ever so slightly to the left.

"Finally awake?" he asked in a voice so low and smooth I felt like melting.

What was going on! He's not the same man is he!

"No need to get scared..." He purred, moving slowly, gracefully over to me. His strides were long and even, his hips rolled slightly, making it hard for me to keep focus on his face. "Since you will be like me pretty soon, I might as well let you hear and see the real me... but first. I want you to do something for me..."

"W-w-what do you want!" I squeaked out as he climbed over me.

I was scared.

The heat radiating from him, the massive strength he held was almost overwhelming! I felt dizzy as I laid there looking at him fearfully. He leaned down on my, his body weight was average for some who stood at 6'3". It wasn't crushing me, but if he wanted to he could easily keep me pinned here beneath him.

"I want you to see my face... with your hands..." He asked so softly that I swore I imagined it, but when he looked at me with a genuine look of pleading, I nodded.

He covered my eyes with a blindfold, giving me the sense that I was blind again. I slowly moved my hands to his shoulders, the rough material of his shirt made my skin feel dry. I traced his shoulders up to that strong neck. He felt the muscles tighten and loosen under his finger tips as he felt the steady beat of his heart in his veins. The Adam's apple bobbed softly as he swallowed a moment.

The skin was so smooth, I thought it was like touching silk. Next I traced the strong jaw, feeling the smooth, hairless skin. I felt his ears, they were pierced in the lobes and at the tops, but he removed his earring apparently. Next, I slowly traced his thin lips, the straight nose and the high cheek bones. The skin was so smooth, not a trace of wrinkles or imperfections, just smooth skin. Then I carefully felt his eyes and his brows.

His forehead crinkled a little as he gave a shuddering breath. I gently smoothed out the skin and finally touched his hair line, but Ookami quickly pulled away and caught my wandering hands.

"What do you think, Sensei?" he asked me.

I didn't know how to answer. Even if the plains of his face and skin had been smooth and even. I could feel the emotions radiating from his skin. It was scary really.

"Am I beautiful?" He asked me.

Again I could not speak. It is true I found beauty in his face from touching it, but it was a dangerous beauty, one that I normally try to avoid.

"... I don't... I don't know what to say..." I finally answered.

He stiffened a second before he laughed. It was dark and chilling; I feared I may regret saying that to him, but he simply kissed my cheek and pulled off the blindfold.

"So even the queen can be rendered speechless... I'm honored..." He teased me with my title in the art world.

I gasped when he suddenly bound my hands together with the blindfold and tied them to the headboard then he sat on my chest so I could not struggle. He grabbed my face in one hand and smiled. It was loving and yet deadly, promising so much and yet so little.

"Do not look away from me, Naruto..." He said, rolling my name off his tongue like it was made strictly for him to say.

I nodded fearfully once more and he let go of my face before he tore off his shirt. The lanky man was actually a very well toned one. His muscles were toned and solid, like he played sports or worked out at a gym. Just simply moving around to get rid of his shirt made his muscle flex and pull, showing off just how toned he was. Next he pulled off his glasses, tossing them off to the side as he then carefully removed the contacts he wore under them and placed them in their case which was sitting on the nightstand on my left.

I tried to see his face with out the glasses and contacts, but Ookami kept his face hidden from me. Next he grabbed his hair and with a quick tug, it came off showing off beautiful raven black hair. Once he shook his hair loose, he was tossed the ratty looking wig away and Ookami opened his eyes to show that they were red with black tomes in them.

-Normal POV-

"What do you think Sensei?" He asked in a now very cheery voice.

"Eh!" Naruto gasped.

He was stunned. He felt how beautiful he was, but to actually see it? He blushed and looked away, mumbling about evil jerks always being hot. Ookami smiled at the insulting complement and got off of Naruto enough to grab his shirt and rip it to pieces and throwing the shreds off to the side somewhere. Next were the pants and boxers. Naruto screamed in protest, but Ookami just happily ignored him in favor for admiring the body he had seen so many times.

"Such a beautiful body... I have want to touch it so man times and hear you scream my name in such pleasing cries of passion... My kawaii little kitsune..." he growled as he crawled over the now naked Naruto and pressed his lips to the blonde's.

Naruto struggled, crying out against him even as Ookami's tongue slipped into his mouth and forcefully explored the sweet cavern. Naruto squirmed like a worm on a hook, trying to get away before the fish comes to eat him. He kicked, twisted and even bit at Ookami's tongue, but the man didn't ease up or seem to care that they could both taste his blood in the kiss.

When he finally pulled back, Naruto was gasping for air, his eyes hazed over as his lungs and heart pumped faster than normal to keep him alive as he felt faint.

"Beautiful... I have to capture this beautiful sight on canvas some time..." He purred.

Naruto whined as he kissed his lips again, but instead of giving him the same kiss as last time, he began a small trail of kisses down his chin and down his slender neck. When he found a sensitive spot, the only indication being a slight hitch in Naruto's gasps, and sucked hard, biting and bruising the skin. Naruto cried out and arched against the rough treatment, whimpering as Ookami soothed over the bruises with his tongue.

Naruto tugged on his bindings, he wanted to free his hands and push Ookami away. The man was living up to his name as bit and marked as much of Naruto as he possibly could in one go.

"S-stop!"

"... no..." He murmured back as he kissed the trembling belly beneath him. "I will not stop now..."

"Aaah!" Naruto suddenly screamed, his eyes wide as his half erect member was sucked into a hot, wet mouth...

-Ookami's POV-

Gods in hell, he tasted superb! So sweet and pure...

I sucked hard, making his body react honestly with me as I gently massaged his legs, coaxing him to relax. He screamed and writhed, his face twisted with pleasure and fear. Heavens I need to paint him!

No, I've waited far too long to finally have him and I will make him mine now! The paintings can wait until everything is over.

"S-stop it!"

I growled in response, snickering when he keened loudly and tried to wriggle free again. His balls tightened and his cock swelled in my mouth so I knew he was close to cumming. I kept my pace as I reached into my pockets for what I needed. I pulled out the vial and a needle with some lube.

I opened the small jar of lube and dipped a finger in. Then carefully aiming for his entrance I massaged the lube on it as he bucked and tried even harder to get away. I laughed at his futile efforts, sucking hard to make it painful for him and he settled down, whining pathetically.

His tight bud opened up slowly and I slipped my finger in. It was so hot inside and he gripped my finger so tightly, pulling it further in. I pulled off of his cock and leaned up to his mouth, kissing his lips.

"You're pulling me in... you're asshole wants me to fuck you nice and hard... can't you feel the way it's sucking my finger so tightly? Wanting m cum?" I growled out in his ear. He whimpered and tried to get away, forcing his legs closed was impossible with my body there, but he tried his best from the strain he was putting on himself.

I laughed at his attempts as he tried yet again to get away and to free his hands. I pulled my finger out to dip it and another one in the lube before shoving both back into him, hitting something that felt a lot different from the rest of his passage, it was smoother and yet firm. I pressed it and the reaction that followed nearly made me lose all control!

Naruto's eyes shot open, crystal clear tears fell down his golden cheeks his mouth flew open in a silent scream and his body tensed up as if he had a mini orgasm before he fell limp, his skin flushed a rosy color as he gasped for air and a thin sheet of sweat began to form over his body.

Not to mention when I touched that spot, his passage slammed shut around my fingers and it got very hot and wet in there. I swear this man will drive me made! In all of my 27 years of life I have never want something as badly as I wanted him right now, but I still needed to wait until I prepared him properly.

I moved my fingers about, stretching the tight muscles and moved them in and out, a demonstration as to what we would be doing pretty soon. He mewled and managed to twist his body so he lay on his side, his legs pressed tightly together as he hid his face in his arms and the pillow.

I simply made my self comfy behind him, loosening up his beautiful ass up for me. Occasionally I would hit his sweet spot and get a beautiful reaction out of him. He arched into me a few times, whined my artist name and tried to speak, but all that came out was unintelligent babble. I was quite proud to reduce him to such a mass off goo.

I pulled my fingers out only to put three in a moment later. He cried out, begged and tried to loosen his hands again, but not to escape. I knew he needed a hand so I slipped my free arm under his body and wrapped my hand around his beautiful cock, the normally bronze flesh was a dark red as the head was nearly maroon from the blood swelling into it. Beads of pearly honey dripped from it. I smirked and made sure that he would love the next set of sensations I was sure that were raping his mind at the moment...

-Naruto's POV-

I gasped as he stopped moving. Oh god, what was he doing to me!

I felt his hand on my member as his finger were still in my backside. Suddenly he pulled his fingers back at the same time his hand moved to rest on my groin, pulling back on my member. I gasped and tried to keep from moving, but my body convulsed into his hands. Then he moved them again, pulling on my member as his fingers pushed deep into my body. He kept doing this many, many times. I couldn't think!

The sounds I made boy from my mouth and my body made me blush shamefully. I bit the pillow in vain hope that it would stop the noises, but Ookami chose the moment to tease my ear with his sinful mouth.

"Listen, Naru-chan... can you hear it? Those lewd sounds are all you... your ass is so wet right now. I can fuck you into the bed... and you clenching so tight to me, and your moans are so sexy..."

"N-no... S-st-stop!" I cried, trying again to free my hands.

He must have made his troop leader happy with his knots in the boy scouts since I really couldn't get free...

"AHHHHHH!"

W-What the hell was that!

I cried out in pain, my eyes screwed shut in pain as I felt what ever stabbed me down there let out a cold fluid into me. It moved pretty fast and soon I was shivering from the cold. My teeth chattered as I tried curl up into myself to get warm, but Ookami kept me from doing just that. Instead he had me lay on my back and he covered me with his own body.

"Open your mouth and drink this... It'll make you warm again..." He coaxed softly, nudging my lips with something.

I slowly opened my mouth and he poured it in. It was bitter, but I swallowed it anyway. I shivered more as he untied my hands and turned me so I lay on my stomach with my arms curled into my chest, my chin resting on my ice cold hands as he wrapped his body and the blankets around us.

He held me tightly, whispering sweetly in my ears as I kept shivering. I don't know how long we laid there, but I slowly stopped shivering and felt rather sleepy. He turned us so we were on our sides and he held me and the blankets tighter as I fell asleep, snuggling close to him, the scent of lavender and mint relaxing me so...

-Normal POV-

As Naruto relaxed, Ookami slowly, carefully got into position at Naruto's entrance. He waited for Naruto to take a deep breathe before he surged into him, his thick length buried deep into that sweltering, tight heat. This made them both freeze, one in ecstasy and the other in shock. Naruto gasped in air as he clutched the pillow to his chest, his knuckles were bone white from the death grip he had on it.

"Gods... you-you're so-so hot! And-and tight... My dick feels like it's being sucked into a black hole..." Ookami moaned in bliss.

"Aaa-aaah! T-Take i-it out! Itai, itai, itai!" Naruto sobbed, burying his face into the pillow.

"Shh, no need to cry... shh..." Ookami cooed in his ear, though the shallow thrusts into his entrance said otherwise.

Naruto cried and sobbed, he held the pillow until he lost feeling in his hands, his face ed from crying and from the unbearable heat surrounding him. He let out high pitched whines and cries as he felt the shallow hits on his prostate. The pain racking his body was being overpowered by the overwhelming sensation of pleasure.

"Iie, iie!" Naruto cried, trying to get away, but Ookami held him in a vice grip that was sure to leave bruises as he picked up pace. He thrust in faster, striking Naruto's sweet spot harder. This forced the blonde man to scream in pleasure, his mind fogging over as he moaned and cried like a wanton whore.

"Oooh, yea... this is so much better... so tight... so hot! Scream for me sensei, scream!" Ookami growled, looking crazed as he moved faster and harder into Naruto's semi willing body.

Naruto let out sounds he never knew he could make. He screamed, mewled, keened, whined, whimpered and moaned as his body made lewd sounds of its own. He clawed at the bed sheets and the pillow, vain attempts to get away from this tyrant.

Ookami on the other hand was in heaven, the tight heat got tighter and tighter the more he fucked the blonde, he watched him struggle uselessly to get away and he drowned in how vocal he sounded. He growled as he felt his climax coming and grabbed hold of his mate's erection and began fisting it in time with his thrusts.

"Come on, say my name... say-" He hissed as he came inside Naruto as said blonde came as well, screaming his name to the heavens above before he collapsed and passed out.

He pulled out and smiled as his cum spewed out of the raw hole and he laid down beside Naruto's unconscious form.

"You're mine... We'll be happy together, you'll see..." He promised...

-3 years later-

"Nyaaah! Ahh, more! More!" cried a lustful Naruto as he rode his husband's long thick rod.

"God, you look so fucking hot like that Naru-chan... Keep your face to me. I want to capture the pleasure on your face." he said as Naruto tried to keep his head leveled so his husband and mate can see his face.

Naruto couldn't believe how the last three years went. After he was brutally taken, he woke up back in Konoha in Iruka's house with his adopted fathers looking over him worriedly. To say he was shocked to see that he turned into a golden cat was an understatement, but to see his adopted fathers become panthers before his very eyes was even worse. They explained what they could to him and left the rest to Ookami's mother since she was also planning their wedding.

He freaked out hearing that he was getting married to Ookami-sensei and tried everythig he could to get out the marriage, but still a month later he got married to Ookami as he had been know as for years.

For months after that every time his husband touched him or took him in bed, he would flinch away in fear or struggled, but in the end he'd end up thoroughly fucked threw and threw. He slowly got to his overbearing husband, as reluctant as he was at first, but when he gotten very sick from eating at a new restaurant, apparently Naruto was allergic to Brazilian nuts, he had been the only one he could rely on.

He was bed ridden for weeks and was constantly throwing up. The doctors said that they couldn't do much since Naruto didn't have any prior experiences like this so the best bet for him was rest and a lot of soup. Naruto had been amazed at how gentle and caring his husband could be; he bathed him, fed him and sat up with him when he was emptying his stomachs contents.

When he got better, his husband was still nice to him, giving him loving pecks on the lips or cheeks, cuddling with him when he was watching TV or taking him out on romantic dates. He even got use to changing forms and adapting to his new life style, though he didn't go hunting. And even having sex after that was a joy for both of them, every now and again they'd have rough sex, but Naruto liked it gentle and Ookami indulged him often.

After two years of marriage, Naruto felt like he was on cloud nine, he got his job as a teacher back, his students had missed him and loved him still even though he could now see. He kept up with his art work, making busts while blindfolded, and painting. Iruka, Kakashi and his mother-in-law all got along as well.

Apparently Iruka and his mother-in-law found common ground when it came to protecting their children. Kakashi just went with the flow, it was less bodily damage that way. Ookami made more public appearances, if only to support his man-wife.

"Aaaah!" Naruto screamed as he came, his face glowing as his eyes closed in bliss. He froze, bathing in the hot feeling of Ookami's cum entering him as his own shot up and onto his torso and face.

"Beautiful..." His husband purred, sketching everything before Naruto collapsed back onto the bed. Panting and twitching in the aftershock of orgasm.

Naruto purred wen his husband slipped out of him and leaned down to lick him clean once more. He chuckled as his little mate fell asleep soon after. The last three years were all heaven to him. He still did underhand things and often when to kill just to get the urge out of his system, but he made sure that Naruto never got involved. His angel was too pure to soil his hands that way.

He was impressed with his in-laws, Iruka proved to be an effect killer and Kakashi seemed to find that kinky. He shook his head, that man would find Iruka fat and bald sexy because of how much he loves him. Some would say it's sickening, but he agreed. Naruto could get horribly maimed and he would still love him. Still find the faces he makes during sex beautiful. Would still hold his angel captive even if his wings have been clipped...

-Ookami's POV-

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and picked up the phone before it woke Naruto up.

"Hello mom."

"Hello, Toto."

"Mom... you know I hate it when you call me that." I said, sighing in irritation.

"Well it's not like I can call you by name now can I?" she countered.

"No you can not. We don't need those fools catching wind of Naruto either. I don't want my mate killed because others deem him unworthy of me." I growled.

"Gomen, gomen." she said, a nervous giggle in her tone.

I couldn't blame her. She hadn't called me by my birth name in years and I have to admit it would nice to hear it again. I wonder how my name would sound coming from Naruto's mouth will I fuck him? Oooh that sounds promising...

"Stop drooling." I heard mother say and I blinked. I wiped my mouth to find I really was and growled.

"I'm not drooling."

"Whatever you say, Toto." she sang and hung up. I blinked at my cell and then growled and threw it at the wall smiling when it shattered to pieces. I got in bed with Naruto and fell asleep. I'll get a new phone tomorrow and find out why mom called...

-The next day, still Ookami's POV-

I stood beside Kakashi as mother, a woman with black hair and eyes, Iruka and Naruto cooed over baby clothes. Mother got us a surrogate mother who looked almost like my twin in a female body. She took one of her eggs and mutated the DNA to match Naruto's before fertilizing the egg with my semen. In another two months Naruto and I would have a baby, since the woman was now 7 months pregnant, and I honestly couldn't help but smile at him.

"Aww, Sasu, look! Isn't it kawaii!" Naruto asked me as he showed me baby jammies that were designed to look like animals, his tail wagging away in his happiness. He was showing me a picture of a bunny pajama and I had to admit it was adorable.

"Hai... Kawaii, kawaii." I assured him and he giggled happily before hurrying back to mother, the woman, and Iruka.

"I'm glad he's finally happy... you had us worried there for a while. Your birth mother would have been proud of you had she survived the attack." Kakashi said.

"Hn. You're not a bad actor yourself... father. I'm sure she'd be rolling around on the floor right now collecting the money that your friends owe her. Remember she had a bet that you were secretly gay?" I smirked when he looked at me with a knowing look in his red eye as he nodded. My own red ones glowing as we watched our family.

"Kyuubi did a wonderful job raising you... though I wish she had kept her medications with her... it wasn't easy throwing the cops off the trail and keeping Iruka in the dark. That man is a lot sharper than you give him credit for." He said.

"Yes... But in the end all worked out fine. I get my angel. You have your mate and Kyuubi gets the son she lost back."

"Yes. She adores Naruto, doesn't she?"

"Hai..."

"Sasuke! Lookie!" Naruto calls as he runs over to me showing me some pictures of baby clothes he thought would suit our baby. He picked out boys and girls clothes since we didn't know the gender of our baby yet.

"I see they are very cute... look at this one here. It'd be perfect for a little boy wouldn't it? And this one if it's a girl?" I asked him. Indulging him like always. Good heavens if I indulge him; I'm going to spoil my children!

"Hai... Thank you, Sasuke." He said as he went to show mother and the woman as Iruka went to go make everyone some dinner.

"A beautiful canvas." Kakashi said, watching the brightest emotions shine on Naruto's face that hadn't been there in years.

"And only I can paint on it." I agreed, smiling proudly that I can pain many beautiful things on Naruto both metaphorically and literally.

We smiled as our family continued in ignorant bliss of all the lies that were strung up around them like a massive spider web. Even Kyuubi, my loving adopted mother, had no idea she was merely a puppet on a string trapped in the web of lies as well.

"'Oh, please step into my parlor for a cup of tea?' said the spider to the fly." We said, evil smiles on our faces as we watched on from within the dark confines of the parlor our red eyes glowing brightly...

~FIN~


End file.
